The Crystal Rose Journey
by Contestshipper16
Summary: May, Kiara, Leaf, Misty and Dawn are Princess with super powers. Drew, Gary, Ash, Paul and Yusei are the chosen one to protect them. They need to go on a Journey to discover the mystery of The Crystal Rose. What will happen in the Journey? Will the guys find out the girls have super powers? Will love bloom between them? Contest, Oldrival, Ikari, Poke and OC/OC.
1. Chapter 1

** Anica: Hi,Guys.I'm back and I want to make a new story It's manly Contestshipping. But there is also Oldrivalshipping,Pokeshipping,Ikarishipping and Oc/Oc. Okay I don't know how to do this story so I am hopping that someone would be kind enough to give some is my second story hope you like it, the are going to be short I ,just so you know in this chapter they are 5 years old.**

** May:YAY!New story awesome.(cheers)**

** Drew:Cool(sarcasm)Bet you can't do it.**

** May:Drew that's mean apologize.**

** Anica:It's okay May,I don't care what he says I'll do my best.**

** Dawn:That's the spirit!**

** Paul:Hmph!**

** Ash,Misty,Gary,Leaf,Yusey(Oc):Hey!New Story Cool.**

** Anica: Can someone do the Disclaimer?**

** Dawn:I'll do it,Anica DOES NOT OWN POKEMON.**

** Anica:In the story I'm going to be Kiara,just so you know.**

* * *

**_Chapter One: The Begginning_**

**_ [First place:Dark Brown Hair and green eyed girl POV.]_****[A/N:It's not Leaf].**

"You and you're friends are destine for great things."A mysterious figure told me.

"Me?an my friends?"I question the figure confuse.I was only 5 years old.

"Yes."The same figure answer.

"You guys need to discover the mystery of the Crystal Rose."A new figure said,

"Who are you?What mystery?A Crystal Rose?"I asked freaked out and confused.

"You will know when the time comes."Again a new figure said.

"What does that means?"I asked again.

"We have said enough,Good luck,Kaira"The third figure said as I started to vanish.

"WAIT!"I shouted but it was useless.

* * *

**_[_**_**Second place:Chestnut hair and sapphire blue eyes girl POV.](5 years old)**_

_"Hi"Someone said._

_"Who are you?"I asked scared and timidly._

_"Please don't be scared,we just want to tell you that you are destine for great things,and you need to keep you're friends close and figure the mystery of the crystal rose"A different figure said._

_"I'm destine for great things?Sure I will love all my friends very much that's what my mommy said to me."I asked/said._

_"Yes and Good,when you're older you will go on a journey with new friends"The second figure said/informed me.I started to vanish but before I was completely gone I heard them say:_

_"Good Luck"and I disappeared._

* * *

Third Place: A little girl with brown hair and green eyes POV.]5 years old.

"Hello."I said to the darkness wondering were I was.

"Hello,I just want to advise you that when you are older you will go on a journey of a life time to figure the mystery of the crystal rose."A voice said.

"How do you know that?"I asked curiously.

"All question will be answer when the time comes."A second voice said.

"Why?"I asked again trying to win the voice over.

"Now is not the time to answer."The voice said seriously.

"Okay"I said giving I started to disappear.

"Bye and good luck"It said.

* * *

**Fourth palce:A Girl with orange hair and green eyes POV[5 years old]**

I stared at the darkness around me and look to see if I could spot someone.

"Hi, glad to see you"some unknown voice said.

"Um...Hi"I said uneasy.

"You will meet a group of people who will become your friends and go on the journey to unlock the mystery of The Crystal Rose"It said.

"WHAT?"I asked freaked out of my mind,this was more than I had expected.

"You must be confuse but all questions will be answer when the time is right you need to go with it."It said trying to calm me worked a little but I was still confused.

"Okay,so...Who are the people in the group?"I asked trying to stay calm.

"You will know In do time,Good luck"It answer will I vanished.

"WHAT?"I screamed but I was already awake.

* * *

[Fifth place:A Blue hair girl with blue eyes POV.]5 years old.

I was in a really dark room and I hate the dark is scary.

"Hey"A voice said out off no where,scaring me half to death.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH"I screamed frightened.

"Hey,Hey,Hey it's okay don't scream,please?"The mysterious figure pleaded.

I stopped screaming and looked at the figure.

"What am I doing here?"I asked the figure.

"We just want to say that when you grow up you will meet some people and figure the mystery of the crystal rose"A different figure answer this time.

"Wow,really?"I asked excited yet confuse.

"Yes"It answer.

"What is the crystal rose?"I asked wanting to know more about the rose.

"All your questions will be answer when the time is right'It told me seriously.

"Okay,what now"I said as soon as I said"what now"I started to disappear.

"Huh?" I said confuse as to what was happening.

"Well...That was all bye good luck"A third figure said and I woke up.

* * *

**Anica:Well please review and tell me what you think of my the next chapter Itwill be the boys when they were 5 years all of them when they are 16 years old.**

**May,Leaf,Misty and Dawn:That was so Cool.**

**Drew,Ash,Paul,Gary and Yusey:Not bad but we were not in it.**

**Me:You guys will bein the other chapter.**

**The guys:Fine...**

**The Girls and me:(giggle)**

**Me:Well bye,REVIEW please.**

**_~REVIEW~._**


	2. Chapter 2:The Request

**Me:Hi I'm back with a new chapter for a Crystal Rose Journey. I'm going to try to update a new chapter every Saturday or Sunday if I can. In this chapter it is only the guys when they were 5 years old but it mentions the girls. Hope you like it.**

**May, Dawn, Misty, Leaf and Kiara(me): YAY! New chapter!**

**Me:First I would like to-**

**Leaf:Thank The Desert the Fennec Fox-**

**Misty:For being the first review to the story.**

**May:Also, Anica would like to thank-**

**Dawn:The HopelessAmbassadress for the tips and for reviewing-**

**Misty:And sorry for the late update.**

**Me:Guys! I was supposed to say that.**

**May:Sorry but since we are not in this chapter we would like to say some thing.**

**Me:Oh, Fine. Someone do the Disclaimer please.**

**All the girls:On it! ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR YUSEI FROM YU-GI-OH 5D's.**

**Me: If you guys want to see how Yusei looks look in Google Yusei Fudo image. I choose Yusei as Kiara's boyfriend because I don't really have one and don't like anyone so I choose some one random from a show. I know I'm crazy please don't be mean because of my craziness.**

**All:Hope you all like!**

* * *

**_Chapter 2:The Request_**

**[Inside a house] (A/N:This is not Ash just so you know)**

A family of 3 were sitting on a brown wooden table on a kitchen. The kitchen had white walls. There was a refrigerator on the right side, a stove on the left and there was also a counter next to the stove, the table was in the middle.

The had just finish eating. "It's 9:00 p.m. go to bed it's your bed time." A black hair whit blue eyes woman said kindly to her son. She was wearing a blue shirt and black pants and had some blue flat. Her black hair was on a messy bun and she looked tired because of her job. Sitting beside her there was a man with black hair and dark brown eyes.

The man was wearing a gray shirt, some white pants and black shoes. The man looked tired also since he had a stress full day at work. The little boy also had spike black hair with yellow in the spikes and blue eyes he seams to be 5 years old. There was a yellow line on a cheek of the boy's face. He was wearing a black shirt, blue grayish pants and some sneakers. "Okay, mom." The little boy said while jumping of his chair and went to his room.

The man, also the little boys father, turn to look at his wife. "I can't believe that soon his gonna be following in our footsteps" He told her. "Sssshhhhhhh" She shushed him. "He may hear you." She said in a hush tone. "Sorry" He apologize. "Well I'm going to bed." He told her. "Okay, I'm going with you." She said as she followed him.

**[The little boy's room] **

The room had blue walls, there was a black closet in the left corner of the room a bed with blue sheds in the middle and TV in front of the bed.

** [The little boy's POV] **

I went to bed as my parents told me, soon after I fell into a deep sleep.

***Dream* **

All I could see was black. Darkness. There was no light.

"Hello?" I said trying to see if I was alone.

"Hello" A mysterious voice said. _'Well at least I know I'm not alone'_ I thought.

"Who's there?" I ask. I could not see who the voice belong to.

"You will know soon enough." The voice replied. I was confuse _'Soon enough why can't it tell me now?' _I thought to my self.

"Anyway, back to the point I have a request for you tink you can do it?" The voice said. "Depends on what the request is" I said.

"Well let me start by saying that the request is not the only thing I have to say to you. The other thing is that you are one of the chosen ones. Since you are the chosen one you have been given the request to protect a group of princesses among them you have to keep an eye on a specific one" The voice explain to me.

"I have been chosen to protect a girl? Well . . . who is the girl?" I ask to make sure I understood. "When you grow up you will become friends with them and join them on there journey to unlock the mystery of the crystal rose. The girls name is Kiara. She has dark brown hair and green eyes, good luck" It told me as I began to disappear.

***End of dream* **

* * *

**[In a different house same time]**

The house was actually a mansion. It was huge and super clean. There were people walking from place to place it so happens that those people were actually maids except for a 5 year old boy.

"It's bed time sir" A blonde hair maid told the boy. The boy look up from his book he was seating in a couch in the living room the walls of the living room were the color of gold. On the right there was a window that showed an amazing view, next to the couch there was a desc, in front of the couch there was a table and in the table there was a huge plasma T.V.

"Have Mom and Dad come home?" The little boy ask. The boy had green hair and emerald eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and some blue greenish pants, and some sneakers.

"I'm sorry sir but your parents won't be able to come anytime soon they're very busy." The maid apologized. "I's late sir you need to go to bed." The maid reminded him. "Okay" The little boy got up from the couch and headed for his room.

**[The little boy's room] **

The room was bigger than the rooms for kids his age. Like the walls in the living room the walls in this room were also the color of gold. The room was clean in the right end there was a silver closet. To the left of the closet there was a door that led to a bathroom. In the middle back of the room there was a bed with covers the color of black with a little red roses as a design. Next to the bed there was a little refrigerator. **(A/N:I just thought that since he was rich he could get what ever he wanted and that's why he had a refrigerator.) **

**[The little boy's POV.]**

_'Why are they always so busy, they are never here'_ I thought sadly as I headed for my bed to sleep. Once I was in the bed I fell into a deep sleep.

***Dream***

There was only darkness, I couldn't see anything but black.

"Where am I? Who's there?" I ask to make sure if I was alone or not.

"You are in a dream we have created to communicate with you so we could as you to do a request" A mysterious voice answer my question. "Who are you?" I ask again since he didn't answer.

"When the time is right I will reveal all the answers you are looking for, for now I have to tell you that you are a chosen one the chosen ones are the people that have been chose to protect a group of princesses that are going on a Journey to unlock the mystery of the crystal rose" The voice explain, I couldn't see who the voice belong to since it was all black.

"I'm a chosen one? I have to protect a group of girls?" I ask the voice in disbelieve.

"Yes you are a chosen one and you have to protect a specific girl in the group." The voice explain again.

"Well . . . Who is this girl I have to protect?" I ask once again since it didn't give an answer.

"The girl you will protect is called May Maple. She has brunette hair and sapphire blue eyes." The unknown voice describe.

"So let me get this strait I am a chosen one that has to protect a princess named May Maple who is going with the help of her friends to unlock the mystery of the crystal rose?" I ask trying to see if I heard the voice correctly.

"Yes, think you can remember this request?" The voice ask me trying to make sure I would remember.

"I think so" I said as I felt myself start to wake up. "Well till then good luck and bye" It said and I woke up.

***End of dream***

* * *

**[Another house same time as before]**

In a lab inside of a house. The house was as normal as any other house right now in a lab. The lab had white walls and a lot of machines in a side of the lab there was like a book shelf but was filled with pokeballs. On the other place there was a computer with a lot of research. In front of the computer that was on top of a desk there was a chair that was occupied by a old man with gray hair and brown eyes.

The man was wearing a lab coat with a red shirt underneath and light brown pants and black shoes. The man was currently doing research on legendary pokemons when a 5 year boy came into the room with a bag of pokemon food.

"Done feeding the pokemons?" The man ask the little boy while the little boy trow the bag in the trash can near the door. "Yes I did grandpa" The little boy answer with a smirk. The little boy had a blue shirt that had the collar around it's neck the color black.

"Good, now you can go to sleep good night" The old man told the boy. The boy yawned "Okay, good night gramps" The little boy said as he went out the door and headed to his room tiredly.

**[The little boy's room]**

The walls of the room were green there was a window that showed the pokemon that were from the lab that sleep outside. There was a bed with blue covers, on the side of the bed there was a desk with a laptop beside the laptop there was an alarm clock.

The little boy went to bed and fell asleep fast because of tiredness from all the work he did helping his grandfather with the lab.

***Dream* [The little boy's POV.] **

"Huh?" I said to myself as all I could see was black, black and more black.

"What is this?" I question to no one in particular.

"This is a dream we have created to communicate with you chosen one." A unfamiliar voice said. Then I was confuse.

"Chosen one what is a chosen one?" I ask the voice wanting to know what it meant.

"The chosen one is the person that is chosen to protect a group of princesses. The group of chosen one have a specific princess to protect. As a request I ask you to protect the princess on her journey to discover the secret of the crystal rose along with her friends." The mysterious voice replied.

"Okay, so . . . you are asking me to protect a specific princess. Who's the princess that i have to protect anyway?" I ask wanting to no more because of my curiosity.

"The princess that you have to protect is named Leaf Green. She has brown hair and green eyes." The voice describes. I was confuse as to why they would choose me and not someone else so I was going to find out. "Why did you choose me and not someone else?" I question the unknown voice.

"I'm sorry but all questions will be answer when the time comes" The voice apologized. Which left me more curious.

"So . . . What now? Huh?" I ask wanting to know what else. Then I started to feel myself wake up.

"Well that was all I had to say so good luck and don't forget the request." The voice said. Then I woke up.

***End of dream***

* * *

**[A different house same time] **

The house was normal size. On a room there were two people. A woman and a 5 year old boy. The walls were the color of blue, there was a window with a view and a closet. On the room there was a TV. on top of a table, also a bed that was occupied by the little boy. Next to the bed there was a chair and the woman was sitting on it with a book on her hand. She was reading the little boy a story so he would go to sleep.

"And the pokemon master along with his faith full team of pokemon headed to the next city to protect the innocent people from the evil team rocket. The end" Read the woman and then close the book and putted on it shelf.

The woman had light brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt and light blue pants and some white shoes. The little boy had messy black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and black pants.

"Mommy do you think I will be able to become like the pokemon master in the story?" The little boy question whit hope in his eyes.

"No sweety you will be even better" His mother replied. A huge grin appeared on the little boy's face. "Really, you think so?" He ask again happily.

"I know so. Good night honey" The woman said as she turn off the lights and close the door behind her. "Good night, mom" The boy said content as he went to sleep.

***Dream*[little boy's POV.] **

I looked around myself to only find black, darkness. I was confuse as to where I was.

"Um... Hello?" I ask to see who was there since I couldn't see.

"Hello chosen one" A voice said throughout the darkness. "Huh who's there?" I ask the voice since I couldn't see the owner. " You will know when the time comes." The same voice said.

"So... What do you want and why am I here?" I ask my voice full of curiosity.

"Well you're here because I need you to do a request." The voice told me. That got my interest.

"A request what is it?... Wait you called me a chosen one... Why?" I ask confuse.

"Oh, right... well a chosen one is a person that is chosen to do a job. This is were my request comes in. The request is for you to protect a group of princesses that are going on a journey to uncover the mystery of the crystal rose. Among this princesses you will protect a specific one." The mystery voice explain to me. I stood there amazed.

"Wow... So who's the princess that I have to protect?" I ask excitedly.

"The princess is named Misty Waterflower. She has orange hair and green eyes." The voice described.

"Okay, so the chosen ones job is to protect a princess and the princess that I have to protect is called Misty Waterflower." I ask as I tilted my head to the side wanting to know if I got the information right.

"Yes, that is correct so will you do the request chosen one?" The unfamiliar voice ask.

"Yes, of curse" I replied excitedly. Then I felt my self wake up but before I disappeared I heard, "good luck, bye" The voice said. Then I woke up.

***End of Dream***

* * *

**[On a different house same time] **

On a normal house. The walls of the house were light blue. On a living room you could see a 5 year old boy sitting on a brown couch in the middle of the room. Next to it there was a small table and a black phone on top of it, a few feet in front of the couch there was a TV. playing a horror movie and on the left wall there was a window. On the right wall there was a brown door. Next to the window there was two doors on was for the room of the little boy the next door was his older brother's room.

The little boy had purple hair and black eyes. He was wearing a blue-grayish shirt and some black-grayish pants and a pair of black and purple shoes. He was watching the movie, it looked like he was alone in the house. That is on till the front door open to reveal a 10 year old boy.

The 10 year old had purple hair and black eyes. He was wearing a really light orange shirt, light brown pants and an a light green apron with some brown shoes. He looked tired. He walk up to the couch, "It's time for you to go to bed" He said to the little boy. The little boy shook it head sideways "No" He said sternly and simple without looking away from the TV.

The bigger kid sigh as he took the TV. controller and turn it off. "HEY, why did you do that" The 5 year old scream/ask. "Look it's my job to look after you and right now you have to go to bed" The 10 year old said seriously while pointing to the door that lead to the little boy's room.

"You are not my father." The younger one said still angry that he couldn't see the movie. "No but I'm your brother, please just go to sleep I'm to tired for this." The older one begged. The little boy was going to say "no" till he saw the tire eyes of his brother and sigh in defeat.

"Fine I'm going" The little boy grunted while walking to his room. Behind him his brother smiled and walked to his room. "Good night" The older one said as he entered his room. The younger one keep walking but said "Night" nothing less and entered his room also.

**[The little boy's POV.] **

The room was simple the walls were white. The room had a bed, a closet, a window and a small table with pictures. The bed had black and white covers, the closet was the color of gray, the window had an awesome view and there were pictures of the little boy and his brother- his mother and father occasionally appeared- on the table next to the bed.

The little boy made his way to the bed, soon after he feel in to a deep sleep.

***Dream*[The little boy's POV.] **

It was dark, I looked around only to find more darkness which annoys me.

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE AM I?" I ask/Scream to the darkness with anger.

"Wow, slow down no need to yell." An unfamiliar voice said. I looked for the source of it but couldn't see anything but black and got me angrier.

"Again who are you and where am I?" I ask still angry. I heard a sigh before he talked. "Look," It said trying to calm me down from my anger which work and I calm down so I could think and he continued. "I will tell you who I am when the time comes, in the min time **[A/N:Is that how you write it?] **I will tell you why you are here." I told me calmly so I wouldn't be mad. "Well." I said trying to make him talk.

"You are here because I need you to do a request. The reason you need to do the request is because you are a chosen one. The chosen ones are a group of people chose to protect a group of princesses that have a job to do. This princesses are going on a journey to unlock the mystery of the crystal rose." The voice explain to me.

"So I'm here to protect a group of princesses?" I ask trying to see if I heard correctly. "Well, your request is to protect an specific one." The voice explain again.

"So who do I have to protect?" I ask since his still didn't clarafy who it was.

"The girl you will protect is called Dawn Berlitz. She has blue hair and blue eyes." The mysterious voice describe.

"Think you can do it and remember it?" The voice ask unsure.

"Sure, whatever." I replied annoyed by everything that happened. Then I felt myself wake up but before that happen. "Good, good luck" The voice said and I woke up.

***End of dream***

* * *

**Me:****Wow, that toke a while to write hope it made more sense than the first chapter. I didn't know you could save and then some other time continue writing, so that's why it was so short. All my stories so far have been done in one day. But I learned now so it won't happen again.**

**May:Awesome you finished the second chapter.**

**Misty:Pretty good I'll say.**

**Leaf:Not bad.**

**Dawn:Yay! We were mention.**

**Drew:I got to say that is the longest thing you have written so far.**

**Ash:I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master, YES!**

**Gary:Good to know gramps in there.**

**Prof. Oak:Thanks for writing me.**

**Me:My pleasure Profesor Oak.**

**Paul:Hummp! Not bad.**

**Yusei:Cool.**

**Me:Thanks guys it means a lot.**

**All: REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY SO FAR.**

**Me:ANICA OUT LATESSSS!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Present

**Me:Hey guys, I'm glad that you like my story. I'll try my best. Also I'm going to make Yusei have Drew's personality. He will be Kiara's rival and will give Kiara roses too.**

**May:Whoa! Third chapter!**

**Me:Everybody is in this chapter!**

**Dawn and Leaf:Awesome!(High five each other)**

**Drew:ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR YUSEI.**

**Yusei:Because if she did May and Drew would be with each other forever.**

**May and Drew:(look at each other blusing and look away blushing harder)**

**Everyone:(laughing)**

**Me:Well, hope you like it.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3:The Present _**

**[11 years later] [In the mall] **

A group of 5 girls were walking throughout the mall of Kanto. The mall was big with an ocean bleu color walls. There were stairs, elevators, mechanical stairs and lots of shops were you could find what you needed.

The group of girls entered a store with white and green walls. One of the girls has dark brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt that was from the base of the neck till above the belly bottom. **[A/N:This outfits do NOT reveal anything and don't consider them disgusting, I will never put _that _kind of cloths on anyone on my fanfictions or in the real world.]** On top of it there was a black jacket. The jacket didn't have sleeves and went from the shoulders to a little more up then the belly bottom. She had some black jeans and black boots that reach a little lower than her knee. The boot had a red rose design, on the right boot it was on the right and on the left boot it was on the left side. Her hair was long and it reach her mid-back. She wore a fake red rose on top of her right ear. Her name is Kiara Santiago. She is 16 years old.

The rest of the girls were wearing the same cloths as Kiara only with different colors. The second girl instead of a yellow shirt she wore a red shirt the same size as Kiara had. She also wore the same jeans and boots. She has brunette hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her hair also reach her mid-back and she wore a black bandanna with a red rose design on it. She is known as May Maple. She is 16 years old.

The third girl had the same outfit but with a green shirt. She has brown hair that reach her a little lower than the shoulder and green eyes. Her boots instead of having a red rose she had two green leaves stuck together. On her hair she wore leaf pin. Her name is Leaf Green. She is 16 years old.

The fourth girl had also the same cloth but wore a blue shirt. She has orange hair and green eyes. Her hair was tied in a side pony tail. **[A/N:Same hair style as on TV.] **On her boots there was a design of a water-drop. Her name is Misty Waterflower. She is 16 years old.

The last but not least was a girl with the same style of cloths as the others. She wore a pink shirt, her boots had a pink heart design on it. She has blue hair and blue eyes. Her hair was down on till a little bit after her shoulder and is wearing two yellow pins and a white hat. **[A/N:Same hat as the show] **Her name is Dawn Berlitz. She is 16 years old.

"Do you guys think will ever find it?" Ask a curious brunette also know as May. A red head known as Misty looked at her. "Of course we will May we just need to keep looking" replied Misty.

The girl had been buying stuff all day and they had at least 45 shopping bags. They went to the mall at 7:00 in the morning to buy everything they needed, so far they had almost everything except some tents so they were looking for them and so far they could't find it.

"How about we ask that lady?, I think she works here" A brown hair girl know as Kiara ask pointing at a blond hair lady that wore the store uniform. "Okay, I'll do it" replied a blue hair girl know as Dawn. She walk up to the woman on till she was facing her. "Hi, my friend and I were wondering if you could tell us were the tents are?" Dawn ask the lady. "Oh yes, the tend are at the end of the store next to the toy's aisle." The lady replied kindly. "Thank you" Dawn said as she made her way to her friends.

"Well...?" A brown hair girl know as Leaf ask as Dawn reach them. "She said that they were at the end of the store next to the toy's aisle" Dawn told them, "Well lets go, girls" Kiara said as she walk to the end of the aisle with her friend behind her. "Alright look for the one that you like I'll pay" Kiara said to the girls. **[A/N:I though that it will be better if one of the girls was rich so the could buy what they needed.]** Everyone went to look for a tent. Once they got back with there tend they went to pay and left the mall. They got to there house and sat on the couch in the living room.

"Okay, Tents check! Alright we got everything we need." Said Dawn happily. "Good so... when do we leave?" ask Leaf. A sigh was heard, "Leaf we don't even know where we are going." came Misty's voice.

The house was a mansion where they all live in. They all meet at the age of 10 and been the best of friends since. They left there families at the age of 10 also to become coordinators, trainers, gym leaders, breathers and more.

Kiara choose to become a coordinator to show people not only the pokemons beauty and grace, it was to show that pokemon and people can have bonds with each other, be friends and show the pokemons kindness. Kiara is consider a famous Coordinator she has won the grand Festival 6 times.

May choose to become a coordinator for the same reason as Kiara and because she saw a pokemon contests and sparked her interest. May is also consider a famous Coordinator, she has won 7 times the Grand Festival. At first May didn't like pokemons but once she gave them a chance she loved them and now she can't stand to see pokemons suffering so she helps them in any way she can.

Leaf choose to be a trainer and challenge gyms everywhere she went. She choose that to prove that she is better than her brother, who everybody compare her to and she is sick of it and wants to prove the people wrong. She loves pokemon and trains them to be and give there very best. She has won the Sinnoh, Kanto and Unova League. She is consider one of the best trainers.

Misty is the Cerulan City gym. She specializes in water pokemons. She is currently on a brake and her sisters are covering as the substitutes gym leaders as Misty travel with her friends. She is fascinated by water pokemon and wants to be the best water pokemon trainer. Misty is consider a famous water trainer and gym leader.

Dawn choose to become a coordinayor to show people pokemon beauty and grace. She is consider a famous coordinator. She has competed in Sinnoh, Hoenn and Kanto's Grand Festival. Also she has won 4 Grand festivals. She loves cute pokemons.

"Misty is right, we don't even know were we are going." Said Kiara. "Hey how about I use my telekenesis to contact the voice and ask were we are going?" Ask Leaf as soon as she got the idea. The other four look to be thinking, "Sure what harm will it do?" said Dawn liking the idea. "She has a point there is nothing we can do anyway" said May. "Go for it!" Kiara and Misty said liking the idea of finally getting a clue.

_**'Hello, mysterious voice are you there?'** _Leaf ask using her telekenesis to locate the voice.

_**'What's wrong are you on your way now?'**_ The voice ask Leaf when he heard her call.

**_'No! What do you mean what's wrong? We don't even know were we are going.'_ **Leaf said angrily. _**'Oh, hahaha... sorry about that. Well you need to go to snowpoint city and look for a cave. Good luck!'**_The voice explain then vanish. _**'What... a cave? Hey don't leave me speaking alone, come back here.'**_ Leaf said irritated and she was rewarded with silence. **_'Oh fineeee'_**Leaf said giving up knowing the voice was long gone and stopped using her telekenesis only to see her four friends looking at her.

"Well... Did it work?" they ask at the same time. "Yes it work" Leaf said. "So what did it say?" Dawn ask. Leaf sigh, "It said we needed to go to Snowpoint city and look for a cave." she answer. "Oh, to Snowpoint city it is!" Dawn said happily. "Well it looks like we are going on a long journey so... we will pack today and leave tomorow morning, alright?" Kiara ska standing up to go to her room and pack. "Okay!" everyone of the girls said standing up and heading to there room and Kiara followed.

* * *

**[With the boys] **

A group of five guys were walking through the park of Kanto. The appeared to be thinking about something. They were all friends since they were 10 when they met.

Among this group of guy the first one has black hair with yellow in the spikes and blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a red design on it and a blue jacket with one red orange circle on both his shoulders, elbows and both his knees, some black grayish pants and a brown belt around his torso he wore brown gloves and brown boots. His name is Yusei Fudo and he is 16 years old.

The second guy has green hair and emerald color eyes. He wore a black shirt and a purple jacket over it. He also wore blue greenish pants and black shoes. His name is Drew Hayden and he is 16 years old.

The third guy has brown pointy hair and black eyes. He wore a purple shirt and some blue jeans. He has black shoes and he wore a simple necklace with a green circle on the middle. His name is Gary Oak and he is 16 year old.

The fourth on has black hair and black eyes. He wore a black shirt and a blue jacket with yellow pockets and bottoms and his sleeve and shirt neck were white. He has blue jeans with a brown belt and green gloves, also white sneakers. **(A/N:He is wearing first seasons cloths, just so you know.) **His name is Ash Ketchum and he is 16 years old.

Last but not least is a guy with purple hair and black eyes. He wore black shirt with a blue jacket over it. The jacket has long sleeve the color of black, he wore gray pants and blue sneakers. His name is Paul Shinji and he is 16 years old.

"So... when are we leaving again?" ask Ash to the others while walking. "We are leaving tomorrow Ashy-boy." said Gary using the nickname. "HEY! Stop calling me Ashy-boy!" Ash scream angrily at Gary. "Hey shill Ashy-boy" Gary said smirking.

"I told you to stop it" Ash shouted. Drew and Yusei sigh, "And I don't want to, Ashy-boy" Gary retorted smugly while Ash growled. "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Paul shouted and everybody looked at him shock.

Paul rarely talk led alone scream so everybody was shock, the first to recover was Drew, "Wow you must have gotten to him guys." He said and chuckle and that was when everybody else recovered as well.

A sigh was heard, "Sorry." Ash murmured indignantly. "Did I seriously stop my traveling for this?" Yusei ask him self.

Yuesi is a Coordinator. He choose to become a Coordinator to show that his pokemons are the strongest and most graceful ones. He is consider a famous Coordinator and has competed in Hoenn, Sinnoh and Johto. He has won 6 Grand Festivals.

Drew is a Coordinator also. He choose to be a Coordinator because he didn't like being a trainer that much and he prefers to show his pokemons gracefulness and beauty. He is consider a famous Coordinator. He has competed in Hoenn, Sinnoh and Kanto. He has won 7 Grand Festivals.

Gary is a researcher. He was a trainer and Ash's rival but after some time he decided to follow his grandfathers footsteps. He is consider a famous researcher and he is Professor Oak's grandson.

Ash is a trainer. He choose to be a trainer because he loves pokemon and challenges and going on a journey to collect all the gym badges he can is a challenge and he likes it. He is consider a famous trainer and has competed in Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. He has won 6 Leagues.

Paul is a trainer. He choose to be a trainer to show everybody that his pokemons are the toughest and strongest pokemons ever. He is also consider a famous trainer and he is also Ash's rival. He has competed in Sinnoh, Hoenn and Kanto. He has won 5 Leagues.

"Yes, Yes you did and so did we." Ash said. "So should we go back and pack?" Yusei ask the others. "Yusei has a point if we are going to leave tomorrow than we need to start packing now." Drew said. "Alright looks like we are going on a journey!" Ash exclaim happily while running out of the park to go home to start packing. Drew sigh, "Come on guys we need to pack too." Drew said and started to make his leave the same way Ash had just a moment before. Gary, Yusei and Paul followed him back.

* * *

**Me:Few... Finally done with this chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**May:Yay! We are all here.**

**Drew:Cool.**

**Dawn:Super awesome**

**Leaf:Yay the third chapter is done!**

**Misty:Sorry that the end was rushed.**

**Ash:But Anica will try better.**

**Gary:I seriously don't think she can do it.**

**Paul:...**

**All:REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4:The Start

**Me:Hey, what's up people?**

**May:Anyway... Chapter 4 is up and apparently we will all meet up next chapter.**

**Me:Hehe... Yeah!**

**Drew:Seams like she doesn't want us to meet, lazy.**

**May:Drew that was mean!(angry)**

**Drew:Like I care.**

**Me:Watch it Drew! I could always make this Hoennshipping.**

**Drew:(Pales)You wouldn't do that because you don't like it.**

**May:Jerk!**

**Me:But you love that jerk.(smirks)**

**Drew:(smirking and looking at the scene amuse)**

**May:(gasp)No I don't(lie)**

**Me:Sureee you don't.(Sarcasm) Drew do the Disclaimer.**

**Drew:ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR YUSEI. She does own Kiara by the way.**

**All:Hope you like it. Story Start!**

* * *

**The next morning [6:00 a.m.] With the girls.**

The house was so silent you could hear the bird pokemons singing happily. The sun shone on the window blinding a brunette girl making her hide under the covers. She groan and then there was a knock on the door making her groan again.

"MAY WAKE UP!" A voice scream happily. "Five more minutes, mom" May said trying to go back to sleep. "MAY, I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER, NOW WAKE PU WE ARE LEAVING." The same voice scream again. At that May woke up, "DAWN, WE ARE WHAT?" May scream, the sleep erase completely.

"I SAID WE ARE LEAVING FOR THE JOURNEY REMEMBER WE PACK YESTERDAY." Dawn scream again. May jump out of bed and ran to the bathroom while screaming, "OH NO! I FORGOT!". Dawn sigh at the other side of the door, "She will never change." She said and giggled while going down stairs to eat breakfast.

Mean while May choose some clothes, change, brush her teeth, took a bath and brush her hair.**[A/N:She is wearing the same as in chapter 3 only that is a new set of cloths. You know in the anime they have the same clothes so hear is the same only that the clothes are clean.] **Once she finish she went out of the bathroom and the room and went down stairs. Once she reach the end she headed to the kitchen and saw her friends eating breakfast.

"Morning everybody!" May exclaim happily. "Morning!" The all replied. "Ready for the journey?" Kiara ask May as she took a seat next to her and her Pikachu sat in the middle of the tabble. "Ready as I'll ever be" she answer. "This is going to be exciting" Dawn said happily, she was seated in May's right side so Kiara was seated on the left next to Kiara was Leaf and last was Misty who sat next to Dawn the table was round shape.

"Maybe we will learn new powers in this journey." Misty said thoughtfully. The others looked at her and tough and after a minute nodded there head in agreement. Once they all finish eating they was the dishes and headed out with a back pack with all there stuff except for May since she wore a red fanny pack that match her shirt.

The got to the middle of town to see all the stores full of people because of a sale. "Boy, am I glad that we went to shop yesterday or we would be in the middle of that mess." Said Leaf smirking while the others giggled at her statement, "So true, but let's get back to walking next town is Gold city, let's go" Kiara said walking a head as they followed her. **[A/N:I don't know any most cities so I will be inventing them sorry.]**

* * *

**Same time[6:00 a.m.] With the boy's.**

The sun shone brightly through the window blinding a green hair boy. The boy slowly open his eyes and blink several times so the could adjust to the light. He got out of bed remembering that today was the day that they would go out to find and protect this girls. He walk to the bathroom, change, brush his teeth, took a shower and brush his hair. **[A/N:Like May he is wearing the same as chapter 3.] **He finish and left the room and went to the kitchen. He prepared a bowl of cereal and started eating from where he was he could hear laughter and then a scream from Ash, "AHHH GARY! THAT'S COLD!" Then he heard running footsteps and, "GET BACK HERE YOU, SO PIKACHU CAN ZAP YOU!" Ash screamed again and Drew sigh knowing that it would take a while to calm Ash down.

"NO CAN DO ASHY-BOY!" Gary scream at Ash running down the stairs with a wet Ash and Pikachu hot on his heels. Then Paul came down and looked at the two running teens with a bored face and prepare his breakfast and started eating. Not long after that Yusei came with his Pikachu on his shoulder down the stairs and saw a wet Ash chasing Gary and sing while preparing his breakfast.

"Don't they know that we are leaving soon?" ask Yusei to the other two who just shrug. He sigh again and, "ASH, GARY ENOUGH! WE ARE LEAVING IN A LITTLE WHILE SO GET READY!" Yusei scream at the two getting there attention. "Leaving where are we going?" Ash ask densely. "We are going on the journey genius" Gary replied smugly while he prepare his breakfast. Ash just fume and went to change since Gary was already ready. Once he finish he prepare his breakfast alone since everybody already finish and wore waiting for Ash to head out.

Once he finish they headed out to the port to go to the Hoenn Region.

* * *

**[Back with the girls] **

They had enter a forest to go to Gold city and then to Sapphire City's port to catch a ferry to Kanto and on a city there they would catch a ferry to Sinnoh.

The forest was called Star Forest. **(A/N:I'm going to make up the names.) **The girls have been walking for a while now, all they saw were trees. It was already 6:00 p.m. by the time they got out of the forest, since there was no Pokemon Center they decided to camp out.

They could hear the sound of the nocturnal pokemons, feel the soft breeze and see the shinning stars in the night sky. Not to far away was the beautiful moon shinning with all his might. The girls took out there sleeping bags and tents.

"Alright, today we didn't make any progress, we just walk around in circles." Kiara said tiredly with Pikachu in her shoulder as she use her telekinesis to put up her tent. Her tent was a golden yellow with a red rose design. "HEY!" came Dawns indignant replied as she put some fire wood on the floor. She had gone to look for fire wood, Misty looked for some water and Leaf looked for some berries to eat while Kiara and May put up the tents. Apparently they all finish and come back to help set up the tents.

"It's true Dawn and you now it, now stop whining and put up your tent." said Leaf as she put the berries she found in her backpack to eat it for breakfast and then using her telekinesis to put up the tent. Her tent was light green and had a dark green leaf pattern. Dawn huffed and started putting her tent. Her tent was pink and had a red hearts design. Misty did the same with her tent, it was light blue and had a water pokemon design on it.

A tired sigh was heard, "Girls lets just sleep tonight and tomorrow Kiara will tell us where to go, okay?" May ask the others tiredly.

"Fineeeeeeee" Dawn said angrily since she couldn't tell the others where to go, and went inside her tent with her pink sleeping bag in hand. "Sure, why not?" Leaf said with a shrug as she went inside her tent with her sleeping bag in hand which happened to be green.

"Okay, I don't really care as long as we get out of this forest." Misty said with a tired sigh and enter her tent with her ocean blue sleeping bag in hand. "Well... Okay I'll take the lead tomorrow." Kiara told May as she also went in her tent. May went into her tent which was light pink with a red design on it. Her sleeping bag was red. All of them fell asleep out of tiredness.

* * *

**[****With the guys] **

The guys had gotten to the Hoenn Region at 6:00 p.m. and decided to continue there journey in the next morning. They went to the Pokemon Center and rented a room with 5 beds to sleep in. once they enter the room they fell on the bed exhausted from there trip.

The room was ocean blue, It had 5 beds two bunk beds and one separate. It had a window and a bathroom.

"I'm so tired" Ash groaned as he laid on his bed and Pikachu jumped out of his shoulder and laid next to her. "Ashy-boy we are all tired." Gary said as he laid on his bed. "STOP CALLING ME ASHY-BOY!" Ash screamed at top of his lungs. "Shut up Ash, do you want Nurse Joy to throw us out" Yusei said in a scolding manner as his Pikachu laid beside him . "Um... Not really" Ash said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Guys how about tonight we sleep and tomorrow we look for this girls, okay?" Drew ask. "Okay" Ash said as he yawned, "Fine" said Gary, "Sure, why not?" agreed Yusei, "Whatever" grunted Paul. Drew turn off the lights and after the lights turn off a chorus of "Good night followed.

**[Next morning at 6:00 a.m.] **

The sun shone brightly through the window and blinded the 5 guys and woke them out, or at least 4 of the guys. The four guys got ready and when they finish they went to wake up the guy.

"Why must he be such a deep sleeper?" Yusei ask himself. Gary came behind him with a smirk, "Guys leave this to me." Gary said. The others sigh knowing there was going to be an argument after this was over. Ash's and Yusei's Pikachus moved there heads sideways in disappointment.

Gary went to the bathroom and after a minute came back with a bucket full of water. He came up to the bed and dumped the water on the sleeping Ash. "AAAAHHH!" Ash screamed as he awoke, he turn his attention to Gary, who wore a pleased smirk on his face. "GARY!" Ash screamed angrily because he had been awoken by the water. "Ash, just get ready we need to go to go already." Drew said with a bored face. "Fine" Ash said as he went to the bathroom to get ready.

After he got ready, they all went out and headed to a forest. Once the got to the entrance they entered. "Drew, What is this forest called?" Ash ask as he looked around. Drew looked at the guide book and said, " It's called Star Forest, It says that this is a long forest and has lots of pokemons" Drew explained.

"Hey, maybe we could catch some pokemons, right Pikachu?" Ash ask his best friend who was in his shoulder. "Pika pi!" 'Right' Pikachu exclaim. "Maybe we could take some time to train are pokemons." Gary suggested.

* * *

**[With the girls] **

It was already 11:00 a.m. and the girls were still walking around trying to find where they wore. "How did Dawn end up with the map again, I though we discussed this last night" May complained.

It was true the had woken up at 6:00 a.m. and headed out at 7:00 a.m. and have been walking circles since then. While the girls wore cleaning and packing there stuff Dawn had taken the map and lead them through the forest.

"It's because I want to be the one to lead us out of this forest now stop complaining." Dawn said looking at the map. "Dawn let me look at the map to see where we are at" Kiara said just wanting to get the map out of Dawn's hand. "No, I will lead us out." Dawn said still looking at the map.

"Dawn, just give the map to Kiara" Misty said annoyed, "Or you will have a nice talk with my mallet" Misty threaten taking out her mallet to make a point. "No not the mallet Misty, I am not giving you the map.

"Dawn you give us the map or we will take it by force" Leaf said, "No" came Dawn's reply. Dawn started to run as the others tried to take the map. They ran and ran and ran with out looking where they where going.

Dawn ran head first into a group of Beedrills. "Ouch... Huh?" She ask as she looked up at the angry Beedrills, just as the others came and saw the Beedrills. "AAAAHHHHH!" They all screamed and ran as the Beedrills chased them.

They ran down a hill still trying to outrun the Beedrills. Just as they got a little farther than the Beedrills they all crashed into something. "Oww!" They all exclaim

"Will you watch where you are going" 5 voices screamed at them. The girls looked up to see...

* * *

**Me:Well this is my first cliff hanger.**

**May:ALRIGHT... CHAPTER 4 IS FINNALLY DONE! YAY!**

**Me:Sorry about the OOC. Also sorry about Dawn I just needed some one to do it and Dawn fit well. And Yes Kiara has a Pikachu and it is Female while Ash's and Yusei's Pikachus are males.**

**Me:Hope you like it. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5:The Meeting

**Me:Hi, chapter 5 is about to start. Also in the 2nd and 3rd chapter I accidentally put that Ash had black eyes when they are brown so sorry about that.**

**May:Wow... 5 chapters cool. On this chapter we all meet up.**

**Drew:I'm bored, when is this story finish.**

**May:Drew, that was mean.**

**Me:(sigh)I really have no Idea I'm thinking of a 10 chapter or more story.**

**Drew:This is torture.**

**Me:(ignoring Drew)May, could you please do the Disclaimer?**

**May:Sure! ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR YUSEI.**

**Me:Story Start!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5:The meeting**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

_**Recap:**_

_They ran down a hill still trying to outrun the Beedrills. Just as they got a little farther than the Beedrills they all crashed into something. "Oww!" They all exclaimed. "Will you watch where you are going?" 5 voices screamed at them._

_The girls looked up to see..._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

The girls all looked up to see 5 guys looking angrily at them. Two of them had Pikachu's on there shoulder while a different guy had a Roselia next to him. They girls all jumped to there feet and grabbed the guy's hands and ran. They saw a bunch of trees and bushes and hide behind them. The guys where about to screamed at them to ask for an explanation when the girls cover there mouth with a hand to silence them while looking from behind the bushes and trees. The guys followed there gaze and there eyes widen in shock at what they saw. They were all looking at a large group of angry Beedrills fly past them with out noticing them.

Once they were gone all the girls let out sigh of reliefs. "Few... that was a close one," Dawn said and all the girls glared angrily at her, while she giggled nervously.

"What did you guys do?" a black hair guy ask them, that is when they all turned there attention to the 5 guys and got a good look at them.

The guy who had asked the question had black hair and brown eyes on his shoulder was a male Pikachu. **(A/N:If you want to know there cloths go back to chapter 3 and you will know, sorry I just don't want to explain it again.)** The guy who stood on his right had brown hair and black eyes. On the side to that guy was a black and yellow hair with blue eyes on this guy's shoulder there was a male Pikachu. On the left side of the first guy was a guy who had green hair and emerald eyes, next to this guy's feet stood an elegant Roselia. On the side to that guy there was a guy with purple hair and black eyes.

The girls looked at each other and Kiara spoke, "Well... we were walking then had a little argument which led to Dawn," Kiara gestured her hand at Dawn's direction who blushed in embarrassment and then continued, "running head-first to a group of Beedrills and they started chasing us, and you know the rest". The female Pikachu on her shoulder nodded as if saying that her trainer was telling the truth.

There was only one thing running on all the boys head at the moment Kiara said Dawn's name, _'That is the girl we have to protect'._ **(A/N:Remember they had all told each others who the girls they had to protect were, so that is why they know that Dawn is one of the girls.)**

"Troublesome girl," The purple hair guy told Dawn, Dawn's face went red with anger.

"Excuse me, _What_ did you just called me?" Dawn ask angrily.

"Troublesome girl," He repeated with a bored face.

"We don't even know each other and you are insulting me?" Dawn ask incredulous and he just shrug.

"Hey then let us introduce our self," The black hair guy interrupted not wanting to see a fight, "My name's Ash Ketchum, the purple hair guy is Paul Shingi, the one with black and yellow hair is called Yusei Fudo, the brunette is Gary Oak and the green haired one is Drew Hayden," Ash introduce while gesturing his hand in the person direction when they were introduce. The girls smiled at Ash for the introductions.

"Well since you introduced us to the guys, let me introduce you to the girls," Kiara said already taking a friendly liking to Ash. "I'm Kiara Santiago, the long brown hair girl's name is Leaf Green, the blue hair one as you heard is named Dawn Berlitz, the orange haired is named Misty Waterflower and lastly the brunette hair one is called May Maple," Kiara introduce also gesturing to the person introduce. "Also this is my first pokemon and best friend Pikachu," Kiara said happily pointing to her shoulder were her partner pokemon was. 'Pikaaaa! Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed happily jumping of Kiara's shoulder to the floor were she found Ash's and Yusei's Pikachu and they started playing together.

"Cool! That other Pikachu is mine and the lat one is Yusei's Pikachu, I'm glad my buddy has another friend," Ash exclaimed happily while Yusei nodded smirking and flicking his hair just like Drew.

"So, why were you guys chasing her?" Ask Gary while looking at Leaf appearance, _'She's hot' _Was the only though running through his brain.

"It's because we have been walking in circles because Dawn won't give us the map since she wants to get us out of this forest herself. Which let to us chasing her for the map," Leaf explained exhausted from all the running, walking and arguing they had been doing till now.

Everyone's attention was brought back to Dawn who smiled nervously, "Anyway do you guys know the way out?" Misty ask the guys wanting to continue and because they lost the map while running away from the Beedrills. The guys took this as there chance, if they could become friends with the girls they could all travel together.

"Yeah we also have a map so you can all travel with us, if you guys want?" Ash offered nicely to the girls. The girls looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"No way, am I travelin-" Dawn started but was cut of by Kiara who put her hand on Dawn's mouth so she could not continue.

"Sure, we would love to travel with you guys, we appreciate you wanting to help us out," May said happily, not wanting to be stuck in this forest lost more than they already were. Drew smirk and flicked his hair,

"Okay, I know that your dying to travel with me, _T__he _Drew, but please don't go fan girl on me just because we ask you to travel with us," Drew said still smirking while May looked at him in disbelief. The other girls rolled there eyes and went to talking with the guys and look at the map to get out of the forest.

"Excuse me did you just call me a fan girl?" May ask incredulously looking at Drew still surprise.

"Of course, girls always go fan girl style at my presence," Drew said and flick his hair expecting May to squeal like a fan girl, but all he got was an angry huff that made her checks puff out cutely. Roselia saw the way May reacted towards her master and chuckled.

"For your information I'm not going as low as to turn to a fan girl of yours!" May exclaimed angrily for being called a fan girl, Drew raised one of his eyebrow in surprise not quite expecting that reaction. May continued not noticing Drew's surprise expression turn into an amused one, "And who would be a fan girl to a guy that has an ego as huge as yours?" May ask still mad, while Drew chuckled in amusement, "What's so funny?" May ask, all her anger turning into curiosity. Roselia just rolled her eyes at her master's actions.

"Nothing, lets go before they leave us behind," Drew said while pointing to the others who had started to walk to get out of the forest. May gasp and ran behind her friends to not be left behind. Drew put his hands on his pockets and walked side by side with May with a smirk on his face all the while. Roselia just followed after her master.

**[With Kiara and Yusei]**

"Thanks for letting us travel with you guys," Kiara said to Yusei who was walking next to her, He turned to face her and smirked. Both Kiara and Yusei's Pikachu had stoped playing and were walking side b side there owners, while Ash's Pikachu went back to his master who was walking with Misty.

"No problem, you should be honored to be traveling with us," Yusei said leaving Kiara confused, she looked at him with a confuse look but he didn't say anymore.

"What do you mean that we should be honor to travel with you guys," Kiara ask still not knowing what he meant. Yusei just shrugged in response leaving her more confuse, "Seriously what do you mean by that," Kiara ask getting annoyed.

"I mean that girls would kill to be on your shoes right now," Yusei said and that was when Kiara understood what he meant. She looked at him surprised.

"First don't even go there, I am not that kind of girl who goes around trowing her self at the guy so don't even think about it," Kiara said angrily because he consider her to just go and throw her self at him like a fan girl would. Yusei chuckled at her reaction but Kiara choose to ignore him and continued walking.

**[With Leaf and Gary]**

"Thanks for helping us get out of the forest, It's starting to get annoyed by it," Leaf said and sigh, Gary just shrugged carelessly.

"Sure, we couldn't just leave a cute girl alone in this forest, who knows what might have happened if we didn't help you guys," Gary said flirting with Leaf, Leaf looked at him with a raise eyebrow as she adknowledge that he was flirting with her, she rolled her eyes at him and continued walking with out commenting.

Gary saw here rolled her eyes and was surprised, normally girls would fall for him yet Leaf was something different, no girl had ever rolled her eyes at him and ignore him, that was something new. He needed to figure her out and her and her friends traveling with them was the perfect way to spend time with her and get her to fall for him.

Leaf keep walking wanting to catch up with one of her friends and not be stuck alone with Gary. Leaf didn't want to deal with his flirting, but her friend were with the other guys and she didn't want to interrupt them.

"So Leaf," Gary started with a smirk, "I was thinking maybe we could hang out sometime," He said still smirking he was going to figure her out one way or another. "We could be friends and maybe something more..." Gary suggested trying to win her over.

Leaf sigh, "Thanks but no thanks if you think that I'm an easy catch thing again buddy," She said annoyed, "Also don't try to flirt with me it doesn't work," She said and tried to ignore him, Gary continued flirting with her while walking next to her.

**[With Dawn and Paul]**

_'I can't believe that we are stuck traveling with this guys' _Dawn thought angrily as she looked at the person next to me, only to find that annoying jerk guy. _'What was his name again, Oh, right Paul' _She thought once again before turning to look at him once more, "Why are you walking next to me?" She ask him annoyed because he was walking next to me and also because she was bored and wanted to talk to some one.

Paul looked at her, "Hn" Was all he said not wanting to talk, Dawn looked at him wondering why he didn't answer.

"Hey you didn't answer," Dawn said pouting while Paul raised an eyebrow at seeing her pout, but keep quite, She got annoyed with him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Come on answer already," Dawn said bored letting her crossed arms fell to her sides as she sigh.

"Because I want to," Paul finally answer and continued walking.

"You don't talk much do you?" Dawn ask with a sigh, but her only response was silence. She looked at him and he was looking at the road ahead of them, She wondered why he didn't talk much.

_'Maybe he is shy'_ She wondered but as soon as the though came to her head it left just as quickly, _'No! If he was shy he wouldn't be mean' _She though, _'So if not shyness then what makes him act like this?'_ She ask her self mentally and she became determine to figure him out or at least bring out a sight of him that nobody knew existed.

With her new determination she tried to make small talk every now and then only to receive silence, but that didn't stop her from trying.

**[With Ash and Misty]**

"Thanks for letting us travel with you guys," Misty said smiling, Ash smiled in response.

"You're welcome, we like to help people," Ash answered happily for being able to help another person. "Hey Misty, maybe we could battle sometime," Ash said excitedly, "What do you think buddy, would you like to battle Misty sometime?" Ash ask his Pikachu who was on his shoulder, Pikachu looked at Ash and nodded just as excited as his master.

Misty giggled at there excitement, "I would love to battle you sometime to Ash," She said with a smile on her face. Ash beamed excitedly but it turned into a determined smile.

"We are so gonna win right, buddy?" Ash ask determined at Pikachu, 'Pika Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed also determined and jumped from Ash's shoulder to Misty, who caught him just in time. "Hehe! Looks like Pikachu already likes you Misty," Ash told Misty.

"Well I like Pikachu too," Misty said and continued, "But you guys are not going to defeat me," Misty said.

"Hey Misty, What are you?" Ash ask changing the subject, Misty looked at him questioningly not quite understanding what he meant by that question.

"What do you mean Ash, I don't understand?" Misty said raising a questionable eyebrow at the dense teenager. Ash didn't know what to say he was also confused, what did she mean, it took a few minute for Ash to understand what she meant and blushed in embarrassment at his denseness.

"Sorry, I meant are you a Trainer, Coordinator, Breather,..." Ash trailed of knowing that now she understood what he meant. Misty was a little angry at his denseness and hit him with her mallet that appeared out of nowhere. "Ow! What was that for?" Ash ask rubbing his head in the place she whacked him with her mallet.

"That was for your denseness, anyway, I'm the Gym Leader of Cerulan City in the Kanto Region, Me and my sisters specialize in water pokemon," Misty explained.

"Cool, I'm a trainer trying to collect all my badges," Ash also explained, "Maybe if we ever go to the Kanto Region I can challenge you to a gym battle," Ash said eagerly while Misty smiled and they continued walking with the others.

* * *

**Me:Finally done with this chapter. Sorry for the lateness It's just that I have all my attention on a new One-Shot that I'm doing it's called _The Talk._ Once I finish the One-Shot I will work on chapter 6 so it will take a little while for my next update, sorry.** **Anyway did you like my new writing style I got it from my friend and I will write like that from now on.**

**May:Well we all hoped you liked it!**

**Dawn:Yay! We finally meet each other and it looks like Ash and Misty are really hidding it of!**

**Misty:Hey!**

**Ash:Huh? What do you mean?**

**Drew:Wow Anica, you are so slow. I bet even a turtle was faster than you.**

**May:Shut up, Drew!**

**Me:Hahaha, very funny. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6:The Forest

**Me:I'm back with a new chapter. As you all now I took a little brake to make my One-Shot called The Talk and I'm very happy with how it went.**

**May:Can we start the chapter now?**

**Drew:May I know you want us to end together soon but are you really that desperate?(Smirk)**

**May:As if I just want to know what happens.**

**Me:Alright! Disclaimer time!**

**Dawn:ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR YUSEI!**

**Me:STORY START!**

* * *

**_Chapter 6:The Forest_**

"Are we there yet?" A female voice questioned in a whining way, there were several groans in annoyance that followed the comment. The voice came from a blue headed that was walking as if she was dead.

"Would you shut up!" A male voice snap back in return to the question, the guy was next to her and it was clear that it was annoyed.

"Geez sorry Paul, it was a simple question," The girl said in her defense.

"Dawn do you see a city near her?" Leaf, who was walking in a fast pace in an attempt to get away from a certain flirting brunette, asked. But before the blue headed girl could reply the other girl continued, "No! So please stop whining every five minutes," The brunette girl replied with an exasperated sigh. Dawn huffed in return to what her friend just said.

It was true the group has been walking for a while and almost every five minutes Dawn would whine. They were still in the same forest with Yusei in front with Pikachu on his shoulders and the map guiding them to where they should go. Not to far behind was Kiara with her Pikachu on her shoulder and May with her Beautifly hovering above her head were walking together. Kiara who had stopped walking with Yusei because she was ignoring him, decided to walk with May instead.

May who had been running to catch up to her friends went with Kiara, the two started talking and came to the conclusion that both guys were the arrogant type and wondered if it was even worth traveling with them, sure they had no map to guide them but as soon as they got to the city they could ask for a new map. Both of them shook there heads at the though thinking it was to mean especially after they offered to helped them out of the forest.

Dawn who was walking along with Paul to the right of them saw both girls shake their heads and wondered what they were thinking. Just as she came back down from her train of though she felt someone bump to her by the shoulder, "Hey!" she snap as she turn to look at whoever bumped into her and saw Leaf who smiled in an apologizing manner in return.

"Sorry about that Dawn," The brunette girl apologized as she walked faster ahead. Dawn blinked in surprise since she wasn't expecting her to walk away so quickly, now that she thought about it Leaf never walked in a fast pace, that thought made her confused as she watch her friend still walking fast as if she was escaping something or _someone. _From the corner of her eyes she saw Gary walk after Leaf with a smirk on his lips and then she understood why her friend was walking so fast.

Behind May, Beautifly, Kiara, Pikachu, Dawn and Paul, was Ash and Misty. The two of them had easily made friend with one another as soon as the started talking together.

"So... How far do you think this forest is?" Ash questioned while walking next to Misty with Pikachu on his shoulder. Misty sigh and groaned.

"For the last time Ash. I don't know!" Misty said a little angrily towards the black hair trainer. While walking, Ash, trying to make conversation to pass the time, had occasionally ask the same question oblivious as to that he had ask that previously. Misty that has been walking with him was starting to get annoyed because not only was there Ash constant question but Dawn's endless whining too and it started to get to her.

"Okay no need to get angry," Ash said as he waved his hands before his face from side to side as if he was trying to protect himself from something.

"Okay, Okay! Just stop asking the same question over and over again because is way to annoying," Misty huff back trying to not get angry.

"Alright..." Said a voice from the front of the group that belonged to Drew, who was walking next to Yusei, "We will get out of this forest in about one or two days," He announce to everyone and several groans wore heard.

"One or two days!" Dawn shriek from her place, "Seriously, how long is this forest anyway?" she questioned angrily since she was tired from the walking and the forest. It's not that she didn't like nature, is just that she wanted to be able to sleep in a real bed instead of a sleeping bag, plus there was a lot of mud in this forest and she didn't like that.

"We don't know Dawn but before we entered this forest there was a sign that said that it was really long, so what did you expect?" Came Drew calm reply as if the news didn't bother him and it probably didn't.

A sigh was heard, "Well we have no other choice then to keep walking then," Kiara said as she continued walking with her Pikachu in her shoulder. May who was walking with her had to pick up the pace to be besides her, Beautifly that was flying next to them decided to have a rest and landed on May's head.

"But guys look at the bright side, we can watch nature and lots of Pokemon. Maybe we might even capture some," May said with a smile, looking at the bright side of the situation. Everybody had stopped walking while she said it. After she said that her stomach started to grumble announcing that she was hungry. She turned red from embarrassment and laugh nervously, "Um... can we take a brake to eat something?" May questioned while poking both her pointer fingers together in a nervous or embarrass manner.

Kiara giggled lightly at her friend knowing very well how much the brunette loved to eat and was almost all the time hungry. May stopped poking her fingers together and narrowed her eyes into a glare that was sent to Kiara for laughing at her, Kiara stopped laughing and smiled apologetically in return.

"Sure, Lets walk a little bit more and look for a place to eat," Yusei said answering May's question. May smiled gratefully at him, Drew who was next to him took the map out of his hands forcefully. "Ouch!" Yusei explain because while Drew took the map he had accidentally hid him, "Dude, watch it," He said as he rubbed his hand and Drew rolled his eyes before they turned to the map. Roselia that was next to him mimic his action by rolling her eyes at Yusei.

"Up ahead there's a small clear space where we can rest," Drew inform as he took the lead and continued walking with Roselia by his side as the others had no choice but to follow him.

Soon they all found them self in a small but peaceful clearing. The clearing had some pokemon playing with out a care in the world, there were lots of different colors flowers growing and making the scene beautiful. There was also a lake were there was clear water. They all decided that it was good if they stopped here.

"Hey, guys," May said enthusiastically making the attention of everyone to be turned to her, "how about we release our pokemon, so they can enjoy them self and eat while we take a break?" She suggested wanting her pokemon to have fun since they haven't had fun for a while.

"That's an awesome idea May!" Leaf who was next to Gary much to her dismay, exclaimed. "Alright guys come on out!" she said as she took six red and white spheres from her belt and trowed the in to the air. Where they open and created a white light to appear, the first light turned into a big pokemon with a big flower in his back.

The pokemon was a blueish-green with some leaves on his back were there was a pink with white flower that in the middle there was a yellow dot. It had red eyes and it was standing in his four paws. As soon as it appear it released a cry of his name, 'Venusaur' the pokemon exclaimed as he looked around to see the clearing.

The second pokemon was a small yellow rat with pointy ears and in the top of them there was blcak. This pokemon was known as a Pichu but it seemed like a baby one and as son as his eyes landed on Leaf it ran strait to her and jumped on her and she caught it but the impact made her have to take some steps back to regain her balance. Then she giggled.

The third one was almost as bis as Venusaur only that it was tall and had a tail that in the end there was a small flame. The pkemon was the color of orange and had two big wings on his back. This pokemon was a Charizard. Next to Charizard appeared a small blue turtle pokemon that looked around confused, his name was Squirtle. That was the fourth pokemon.

The fifth and sixth pokemon were round and pink, they both had black eyes and pointy ears. The difference between them was that one of them was not that round and almost oval and the other was completely round and one of them was white pink and the other one was more of a hard pink. There name where Jigglypuff and Wigglytuff.

"Nice team of Pokemon you got there," Gary complemented with a smirk and Leaf smiled gratefully for the complement at him, completely forgetting that he was a flirt. "You know if we got together then our group of pokemon would be invincible," He flirted as he drop his arm on her shoulders pulling her to him. She shook him off of her as she took some steps to get away all the while with a scowl on her face.

"Will you please stop flirting with me?" She ask him exasperatedly as she shook her head to get read of amusement she was having at seeing him fell every time he tried something on her and she shook him of. Now it was his turn to scowl, it was hard to try to make her fall for him if she continued shaking him of like that, _'__oh well' _he mused to himself, _'guess I'll have to get a new strategy for this one', _he thought with a smirk.

"Alright guys, Spotlight!" Dawn said as she took her pokeballs and threw them in the air with a small twirl she always used while releasing her pokemons.

**[A/N:I'm sorry guys but I'm not going to give details of the pokemon only put there names. (sigh)It will take a lot of time if I give details of 30 pokemons.] **

Her pokemon were: Piplup, Bunnery, Mamoswine, Pachirisu, Cyndaquil and a Togekiss. They all looked around and started playing with Leaf's pokemon.

"Allright give me some space" Misty said as she stood in front of the lake, "Come on out guys," Misty exclaim as she too threw her pokeballs in the air. Her pokemon were: Corsola, Azurilll, Horsea, Gyarados, Psyduck and Togepi. Togepi didn't like to be on his pokeball but Misty had told it, it was a one time thing.

**[A/N:Yay! I brought Togepi back! Whow!]**

"Take the stage!" May cried as she threw five pokeballs, since Beautifly was already out, to the air and out came: Blaziken, Glaceon, Skitty, Squirtle and Manaphy. Her Bulbasaur and Munchlax were with Professor Birch. Her Pokemon looked around and ran to the other pokemon that were playing together.

"Yay! Alright my turn!" Kiara exclaimed happily as she took her five pokeballs, considering she has her Pikachu out with her already and like the rest threw them in the air and out came: Female Roselia, Female Beautifly, Male Masquerain, Female Espeon and Latias. But there was something different of Espeon and Latias they were both shiny pokemon. **[A/N:please don't hate me because of the pokemon I chosed they are my favorite.]**

Espeon was purple like other espeons but had a red rose birth mak on his right eye and on his paws had a silver color line. Latias instead of having the color red and white it had the color of shinny gold making it sparkle and white.

"Wow! Where did you get a Latias?" Ash questioned as he stared at the shinny pokemon that stared right back at him.

Kiara shrugged but there was a small smile in her lips, "A Friend of mine gave it to me before she left for her Journey," Kiara explained with the smile still on her lips.

Ash nodded in understanding before he reached for his belt and threw the pokeballs with a "Come on out" letting his pokemon come out except for his Pikachu that was already out.

He had:Lapras, Tauros, Taillow, Noctowl and Bayleef. They all saw all the other pokemon playing and ran to them but Bayleef staid where she was and then saw Ash. She got happy and charged right at him, "Bayleef! No!" Ash exclaimed as he ran away from his pokemon but Bayleef caught up to him and jumped at him, crushing him under her body weight. Everyone including the Pokemon saw this and sweat-drop.

"Does this happen often?" May ask Drew, who was standing next to her. He turn to look at her.

"Yeah," He said, "It happens every time he releases her from her pokeball," Drew said as if it was nothing and May just sweat-drop.

"Okay, I'll release my pokemon," Yusei said as he unhook his five pokeballs and threw them up in the air releasing the pokemon inside. Since Pikachu was already out he didn't have to take him out. He had: Baby Male Beduw, Male Masquerain, Female Masquerain, Male Umbreon and a Latios. Latios was a shiny pokemon so instead of being the color blue and white it was the color silver and white.

"Cool Pokemon, Yusei," Kiara exclaim as the little baby Beduw jumped on her making her fall on her butt and making her squeal in surprise. The baby decided to rest in her lap contently. Yusei saw this and perk his eye brow in surprise but his expression change to an arrogant one.

"I know, I only train the best of the best," He said smugly with a smirk and Kiara sent a glare from her place in the floor to him which he just ignore.

"Where did you get a Latios?" May ask with her head tilt to the side curiously as she saw the silver color pokemon.

"I found it as a baby when I was five, in an ally way and decided to take care of it and we became best friend, we've been an awesome team," Yusei said as he petted Latios on the head affectionately and Latios smiled in return.

"Aww!" All the girls cooed at the site of the two and some of the girls giggled happily while the guys just rolled there eye and glared in Yusei's direction specially Gary. Yusei just ignored everyone and smiled to his pokemon.

"Well... My turn to release my pokemon," Gary mumbled as he threw his six pokeballs in the air. His Pokemons were: Electivire, Umbreon, HootHoot, Blastoise, Houndoom and Arcanine. As soon as Leaf saw Arcanine she ran strait to it and started petting it, everyone blink in surprise of the sudden action. One of Leaf's favorite pokemon was Arcanine and that was why she was petting it with a happy smile on her lips.

"How cute~!" Leaf gosh as she continued petting the large fire dog pokemon who linn into the touch happily. Gary smile as he saw that but it turn crooked.

"You like my pokemon?" He ask with a smirk as he approach her while she nodded in his direction before turning her attention on the pokemon, "So you're reconsidering what I said earlier?" He ask her smugly and Leaf turn red in anger.

"No! I'm not and won't reconsider it," She said as she glared at him.

"Leafy~ That hurts me so," He said as he put a hand on his heart and put on a hurt expression and Leaf continued glaring.

"Out," Paul said as his pokemon came out they were: Torterra, Electivire, Drapion, Ursaring, Honchkrow, Weavile. Dawn's eyes sparkle curiously as she reach for her Pokedex and pointed it towards Honchkrow.

_Honchkrow:_

_Big Boss Pokemon,_

_Honchkrow is a nocturnal pokemon, and while travel with Murkrow in groups. Also he is the evolution of Murkrow. Honchkrow is a Dark-Flying type Pokemon. _

The Pokedex explain automatically. "Cool!" Dawn said as she looked at the pokemon, Paul rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey Drew," May said as Drew looked her way, "Shouldn't you release your pokemon also, so they can relax?" May ask naively as she looked up at Drew waiting. Drew rolled his eyes and threw five pokeballs since Roselia was with the other pokemons. His pokemons were: Absol, Flygon, Masquerain, Butterfree, Leafeon. As soon as Masquerain was out he flew to were May's Beautifly was and started to talk to her.

May smiled as she saw all the pokemons playing together, then her stomach grumble and she remembered why they had stopped in the first place. "Hehe! Um... Can we eat something?" She ask as she looked at everyone, Kiara stepped forward nodding her head.

"Sure! I'll try to make something good," Kiara said then continue, "Does anybody want to help me?" She ask as she looked at everyone. There was a sigh and Yusei stepped up.

"I'll help you because I want to eat something good and not burned," He said as he ran a hand threw his hair, Kiara's face turn red with anger as she storm of to make some food. Yusei chuckled as he watch her leave and started to follow.

May sigh "This is gonna be a long Journey," She said and Drew nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

**Me:Well, chapter 6 is done! By the way please read my One-Shot called The Talk and leave a review, if that is not much to ask I would really appreciated.**

**May:Alright! Review.**

**~REVIEW!~**


	7. Chapter 7:The Pokemon Center

**Me:Hi Guys! This is chapter 7!**

**May:Anica has updated a new short One-Shot called The mall.**

**Me:I hope that if you read it you'll like it. I already got my first review and I want to dedicate this chapter to AdorableSkitty for being such a great friend. I'm really appreciated of your support, thank you!**

**Dawn:Well... I'm going to do the Disclaimer. KIARA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR YUSEI!**

**Me:STORY START!**

* * *

**_Chapter 7:Pokemon Center andthe kidnapping_**

"Alright, here you go, Leaf," Kiara said as she walked up to Leaf and Gary who were sitting in a log talking. Kiara stood before them with two bowls filled with ramen, she handed the one bowl to Leaf and the other to Gary. They had already given food to there pokemon then started to give food for them.

"Thanks, Kiara," Leaf said as she took the bowl and started to eat, Gary who was next to her took the other bowl and started to eat.

"This is good, Thanks," Gary complemented.

"Yusei, hurry up will you," Kiara said as she turned around to see Yusei walking towards May and Drew and gave them the bowls. He glared at Kiara and she rolled her eyes and walked to get the other bowls, he followed to help.

"Finally! I'm starving!" May exclaim as she started eating her ramen. "DONE!" she said as she finish eating and everyone looked at her incredulously, except for the girls that were already use to it.

"How did you finish that so fast?" Gary ask still shock, "You finished faster then Ashy-boy and that is saying something," He said as he pointed at Ash that was eating his food that he was given before Leaf and Gary.

Ash stop eating and lifted his head, "HEY!" he said indignantly as he heard what Gary said then he notice something. "STOP CALLING ME ASHY-BOY, GARY!" Ash screamed at Gary from his seat in a log next to Misty. Gary rolled his eyes and Leaf punched his arm being careful not to spill her soup.

"OW! Leafy, what was that for?" Gary ask as he rubbed his arm were she had punched him holding his bowl with his other hand.

"Stop being mean to him," Leaf said with a scowl on her face. Gary rolled his eyes as Kiara and Yusei both came with two bowls on there hands. Kiara walked towards Dawn and Paul and handed them the bowls, Dawn stopped trying to get Paul to talk to her and turned towards Kiara and took the bowl. Paul took the other one and nodded his head as if to say 'Thanks'.

"Thanks Kiara," Dawn said sweetly towards Kiara who smiled in return. Kiara walked toward the log were Yusei was sitting with two bowls and st next to him while taking one bowl and started eating.

"Thanks," She said and went back to eat.

"Um... Kiara is there more soup?" May ask as she looked towards her friend, Kiara nodded and pointed to the pot that had more soup.

Drew looked at May and raised an eyebrow, "How can you still be hungry? you just finished eating an entire bowl just now," he said.

"Because I'm hungry and I want to eat more," May said as she headed towards the pot and served more soup, she walked back to her seat next to Drew and started eating.

"Don't worry about it Drew. May can eat a lot and still be hungry," Dawn said as she pointed at May, who glared at her for saying that.

Drew turned to face May, who was still glaring at Dawn, "I'm surprise that you're not fat," He said smirking and flicked his hair. May turn her glared towards Drew who chuckled.

"Well, once we finish we should head out," Misty said as she cleaned her plate and packed it.

"Yeah..." Everyone agreed an continued eating.

* * *

"Well..." Dawn said as she look at the road that was separated in two, "Which one does the map say we need to go to?" Dawn ask Yusei who still had the map and was leading everyone.

Yusei looked at the map, "Well... The map says to go to through the right path," He said pointing to the path to the right.

"Maybe we'll find the exit of the forest," Leaf said as she started walking everybody started walking again through the path and looked to see if they could find a city.

After hours of searching it became dark, they keep walking on till they saw the lights of a Pokemon Center. Once they saw they lights they decided to go there.

They enter the building and looked around. The walls were a white creamy color, the floor was marbled, there were a lot of seats, a corridor that lead to a cafeteria, a set of stairs that led to the guest rooms, a big counter and behind the counter there was some doors that led to the infirmary for injured pokemon. Behind the counter there was a woman with pink hair and a nurse costume, in her hair there was a white nurse hat, by her side there was a pink round pokemon with a hat on top of his head.

As soon as the pokemon saw them enter it cried happily, "Chansey!" It said getting the Nurse's attention away from the papers in the counter.

"Oh! Hi, please come in," She said as she gestured with her hands for them to come, "What can I do for you guys," The Nurse said kindly.

"Um... excuse me Nurse Joy but were are we?" May ask as all of them were standing in front of the counter. Her beautifly was once again resting on top of her head.

"Why, your in Gold City's Pokemon Center," She said as she gestured around the room cheerfully. **  
**

"YES! We finally got out of the forest!" Dawn exclaim pumping a fist in the air happily. Paul looked at her with a blank face and she gave a sheepish smile. "What we've been in that forest for like a week," She exaggerated.

"Dawn, we were in that forest for one day and a half," Misty said correcting Dawn.

"Whatever, Misty. I just don't want to go to the forest again," Dawn huffed as she crossed her arms before her chest angrily that she has been corrected.

"Well... Um, Nurse Joy could we stay here in the Pokemon Center?" Leaf ask ignoring her friends and focusing on the important stuff. Nurse Joy brought her attention away from Dawn and Misty to Leaf and smiled.

"Of course," She said as she typed in her computer, "Now how many rooms do you need?" She ask as she stopped typing.

"Well need two rooms with five beds each," Yusei said with a nod of his head. Nurse Joy nodded back and looked for two keys, "You girls will sleep on one room and we'll sleep on the other," He said to everyone and they all nodded in agreement.

"Here you go, this one is for room 166, and this one is for room 167," Nurse Joy said as she handed the first key to Kiara and the second one to Yusei.

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy," All the girls said together and the guys only nodded except for Ash, who said 'thanks' and Pikachu nodded.

"Well, let's go to our rooms," Kiara said as all the girls followed her through the staires, and the guys followed after them. ""Here it is!" Kiara said as she stopped in front of a door with the number 166. The girls looked at to the other door where the guys had stopped it had the number 167 on it.

"See you, guys in the morning, Bye Ash," Misty said as she went in side the room.

"Night, Mist!" Ash said waving his hand almost hitting Gary. Misty smiled at the pet name he have gave her and enter the room. Ash followed her example and went inside his room.

"Bye guys, later Paul!" Dawn said as she skipped inside the room and Paul rolled his eyes and went inside his room.

"Night, don't let the bed bugs bite," Leaf joked as she made her way to the room.

Gary smirked, "You so wish you were the bed bug," Gary told her making her stop in her track and walk towards him. As soon as she was infront of him she gave him a cute smile, which he bought and she slapped him in the face leaving him shock.

Her cute smile turn in to an angry scowl, "PERVERT!" She scream in his face and stormed her way over and inside the room. The guys that were left chuckled at there friend who scowl and went inside the room.

"Well... bye, guys sweet dreams, Latessssss!" Kiara said also going inside the room to avoid any more weirdness.

"Later, Kiara," Yusei said as he headed strait to his room with the guys.

"Uh... Well night Drew and tell gary to be more careful with what he says around Leaf," May said as she looked at Drew who started chuckling, "It's not funny Drew, that girl hits hard," she scolded him.

"Fine, I'll tell him but you owe me," He said with a smirk mischievous glint in his emerald eyes that she did not notice.

She sigh, "Fine," she said completely on aware of what she just did and went to her room closing the door behind her. Drew shook his head as he chuckled at her obliviousness. _'This is gonna be a fun journey'_ He thought as he enter his room closing the door behind him.

* * *

The room had light green walls, five beds, a window, a bathroom on the right side of the room and a TV. in front of the beds. The girls room was the same only that the walls were a light red and there was a balcony.

"So they are the girls we have to protect?" Yusei ask from his bed bringing everyones attention to him.

"Yepp," Ash said from his bed.

"Who knew we would find them that fast?" Drew ask as he flicked his hair and sat on his bed.

"I agree," gary said rubbing his red check, Drew looked at him and smirked.

"Oh, by the way Gary, May said to watch what you say around Leaf," Drew said as he chuckled. Gary grabbed on of his pillows an threw it at Drew, who ducked before the pillow hit him.

"Very funny Hayden," Gary growled, "At least, I'm much closer to getting a girl than you," He said as a smug look came to his face.

Drew's brow furrowed in confusion as he looked toward Gary, "What do you mean by that, Oak?" He question with a perked eyebrow.

"Oh, please," Gary said as he rolled his eyes and looked at his green haired friend. "It's so obvious you like the brunette," He said with a smirk.

"What?!" Drew exclaimed angrily, "I barely even know her, plus The Great Drew Hayden does not fall for girls, girls fall for me," He exclaim calmly as he flicked his bang again.

"Righttt!" Gary said sarcastically as he rolled his eye once more, "If I were you, I atleast would like to be good friend with her, you never know maybe in the long run you two might get married," He said and shrugged his shoulder and it was Drew's turn to roll his eyes.

"At least I'm not a pervert," Drew said as he laid down on his bed puting his hands behind his head. Gary shoot him a glare which he ignored.

"Turn off the lights and go to sleep already," Paul growled from his bed, he was already laid down.

"Okay, Okay, geezz," Ash said as he turned off the lights and headed to his bed.

"Guys remember what's important here, we need to keep those girls save and sound," Yusei said as he laid down on his bed.

"Relax, Yusei," Ash said as he also laid down on his pillow, "I mean what's the worst that could happen?" Ash said with a small chuckled.

* * *

"Alright, so what's the plan?" A dark male figure ask to the other figure that appeared to be female.

"Ugh! IDIOT! I told you we go in the Pokemon Center and grab those five girls," The female one screamed to the male figure.

"Hey! Keep it down or they will find us," A third figure said but this figure wasn't a human figure it seem like a pokemon figure.

"He's right, let's just go," The male figure said as he ran and jumped to a tree branch and the jumped to the balcony that lead to the girls room, the door to the balcony was open so he went in easily, his companions did the same as he did and enter the room. They walked up to the girls and hit them all with a metal so they wouldn't wake up, the girl were unconscious and the three figures carried them to a ship and put them all in a cage.

The figures jumped to the seats in front and control the ship and they flew off.

* * *

**Me:OMG! What will happen to the girls? Will the guys save them? Only way to know is by reading the next chapter.**

**Leaf:ANICA WOULD LIKE TO THANK GUEST. For pointing out that she forgot to put May's pokemon on chapter 6, but she fixed it and now May's pokemon appear.**

**Me:Hope you guys liked it. ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	8. Chapter 8:Super Powers?

**Me:Hi, Guys! I'm back with a new chapter!**

**May:OMG! What will happen to us!**

**Leaf:Will have to wait and see.**

**Me:Anyway, we have a special guest in this chapter is a good friend of mine. Also, the guys and the girls room have 5 bathrooms, soory I didn't put it on the other chapter. Dawn, Disclaimer.**

**Dawn:ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR YUSEI.**

**Me:I'm dedicating this chapter to Guest! Hope you like it!**

**Me:STORY START!**

* * *

The sun shone in the faces of 5 guys making them wake up.

"Geez sun, why do you always ruin my sleep," Ash said, frown and then glared at the sun that was shinning through the window. "Aaahhh, my eyes, my eyes," Ash scream as he stopped glaring at the sun and jumped from the bed and started running around the room and since the other guys had gotten out of bed already he crash strait into Gary.

"Ouch! Ash watch were you're going, will you?" Gary said and hit Ash upside the head.

"Ow, don't hit me, it's to early," Ash complained as he made his way to one of the bathrooms. Drew and Paul had already entered one too. So that left Gary and Yusei in the room.

"Come on lets go change so we can look for the girls," Yusei said as he entered another bathroom and Gary entered the last one. The guys got change and exited the room.

Ash went over to the room next to theirs and knocked on the door, "Guys, hurry up so we can eat already," He called but received no answer.

"Is food all you care about Ash?" Drew ask as he looked at his ravened hair friend that was knocking on the door frantically.

"NO! I care abut my pokemon, family,..." Ash keep mentioning for a while and Drew shocked his head at him. "Friends-"

"Ash shut up already," Yusei said as he glared at Ash and Yusei's and Ash's Pikachu sigh. Ash pouted and started to knock on the door again.

"I don't think there in there Ash, maybe they left for breakfast without us," Gary said and started to head to the stairs that lead to the lobby. The others looked at the door one last time and started to follow Gary. Once they got to the lobby they were greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Morning, did you have a nice nap?" Nurse Joy ask with a friendly smile and Chansey chanted his name in greeting.

"Morning, Nurse Joy and yes we did. Do you know where the cafeteria is?" Ash ask eagerly and the others sweat-drop.

"Why yes, the cafeteria is through that hallway," Nurse Joy said as she pointed toward the hallway that lead to the cafeteria. As soon as she pointed where it was Ash ran towards it faster than lightning, leaving Nurse Joy to blink in surprise and the guys to groan in annoyance.

"Thank you Nurse Joy," Yusei said and started to leave in the same direction that Ash had taken. The other guys followed once again and as soon as they got to the cafeteria they spotted Ash quickly thanks to the enormous pile of food in his tray. They walked towards the table where Ash was choking down his food without a care in the world and Pikachu was eating pokemon food.

They took a seat and began to look around the cafeteria. "I don't see the girls anywhere," Drew said still scanning the cafeteria for them.

Yusei nodded in agreement, "Me neither," he said also scanning the place for any signs of the girls.

Ash stopped eating as he heard what they said and lifted his head so they would be able to hear him, "Maybe there on a walk or checking the town or they could be training or shopping," Ash suggested so they wouldn't start thinking the worst.

"Ash's right don't girls do those stuff when they get to new tows? Girls like to explore plus Dawn looks like the kind of girl that would drag anyone to the mall to buy stuff," Gary said as he stood up to get some breakfast.

"If you guys are so worried why don't we go look for them after we finish eating," Ash once again suggested before diving down to eat again. The others nodded in agreement.

"Fine... we'll look for them after we eat," Drew said and stood up and headed to get some breakfast.

"I'm okay with that, I want to hang with Misty," Ash said excitedly while Paul, Yusei and Gary got up and followed after Drew.

* * *

"Ugh, my head," May said as she opened her sapphire and stood up from the floor rubbing her head because of the pain.

"May! I'm so glad you're awake!" A familiar voice said in both happiness and relief. May adjusted her eyes to the dim light that lite up the room and looked for the source of the voice. Once she found the source of the voice she saw Kiara looked up in a old cage that was big enough to walk in. That's when she notice where they were.

The room had gray walls, the floor had some trash and dust, it was obvious that the room was not use for anything important. There wasn't any windows and the room was pitch black except for a light ball in the ceiling in the middle of the room emitting a dim light. The faint light made it possible to see the five cages and in every cage there was one of the girls either awake or still knocked out on the floor of the cage.

"Kiara?!" May said shocked, "What's going on? Where are we?" she ask a little panicked. "And where is Beautifly?" She ask as her little panic turn huge.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember was falling asleep in my bed at the Pokemon Center," Kiara said with a frustrated expression on her face. "And Pikachu isn't with me, I'm really worried,"

May sigh, "Other then you and me who else is awake?" May ask as she tried to look at the other cages, which was really difficult since the light wasn't strong enough to light the room.

"Oh, um... We'll Misty is the only person other then us to wake up yet, I guess Dawn and Leaf were hit to hard," Kiara explained.

"Nice to know that you're awake also May," Misty saiid standing up from the floor where she was sitting and walking over to the part of the cage where the light made it possible to see her.

"Misty! I'm so happy that both of you are okay but we'll have to wait for Dawn and Leaf to make a plan to get out," May said as she sat on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and hugged them, then she place her shin on top of her knees.

"Yeah, I guess," Kiara agreed sadly.

"I hope the guys don't start to worry about us," Misty said and May and Kiara's eyes widen in shock.

"The guys!" The scream together and then looked at each other.

* * *

"Where could they be we searched everywhere," Gary said in annoyance as all of them enter the Pokemon Center.

They had been looking for the girls since they finished eating. They looked at the park, city, restaurants, and even the mall which took a lot of time considering all the stores. So far they hadn't found a single clue to where they could be.

'We are supposed to watch out for them and we just sleep for one night and they disappear," Yusei said clearly frustrated as the walked through the lobby. Drew walked away from the group and headed towards Nurse Joy which got the attention of all his friends and they followed.

"Nurse Joy, by any chance have you seen the girls we where with yesterday?" Drew ask and all the guys except for Paul felt like face-palming for not thinking about asking Nurse Joy.

"Oh, sorry, but I haven't seen your girlfriends at all today," Nurse Joy exclaim with a small smile. All the guys blushed except for Drew and Paul but they were still a little bit embarrass.

"They're not our girlfriends..." They all mumble together and Nurse Joy looked shocked.

"Really but you guys looked so cute together and to everyone else it looked like you guys were dating," Nurse Joy said as she looked at them.

"Yes, really, now, thanks for the info but do you mind giving us a key to their room, we would like to see if they are there," Drew said and Nurse Joy handed him a key to the girls room.

As soon as they turn towards the stairs a Beautifly and a female Pikachu ran up to them, "You're May's Beautifly, right?" Drew ask the butterfly pokemon, who nodded sadly at him, he started to rub her head and she shipper happily and Roselia looked at her trainer and then at Beautifly and smiled. Yusei walked up to the Pikachu and kneel in front of her while his Pikachu went to talk to her.

"You're Kiara's Pikachu, right?" Yusei ask the Pikachu and she nodded at him.

"Excuse me but did you just say Kiara?" An unfamiliar voice asked from behind the guys and they all turned to see a girl.

The girl had green eyes, brown hair that was as long as Dawn's. She was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. She was wearing a golden necklace with a heart at the end. Right next to her there was a cute Skitty that was looking at everyone curiously.

"Um... yeah, I did why?" Yusei ask with a perked eyebrow.

The girl smiled happily, "You mean she's here. Where is she?" she ask exitedly, "I'm one of her best friends. My name is Rose and this is my partner pokemon, Skitty," **[A/N:Everyone she is Rose are special guest, she's from AdorableSkitty's, so I do not own her.]** Rose said as she extended one of her arms towards Yusei.

Yusei took her arm and shook it, "I'm Yusei nice to meet you," Yusei said the continued, "This are my friends, Ash, Paul, Gary and Drew," Yusei said while pointing at the person as he said there name.

"Nice to meet you guys but where is Kiara?" Rose ask once again. 'Skitty, Ski,' Skitty said.

"You see, the truth is we can't find her or any of the other girls," Yusei explain and Rose eye's widen in surprise.

"I'll help you guys find them, come on they might be in trouble," Rose said as she was going to make a beeline for the door but Yusei stopped her.

"We're going to check their room for any clues so if you want to help you'll have to help us find any clues as to where they are," Yusei explained and she agreed.

They all made there way to the stairs and walked up to the room where the girl had been staying at. They took the key and opened the door only to find the sheets to the beds on the floor and the door to the balcony was wide open making some leaves enter the room. But the thing that was really strange was that in the middle of the floor there was a metal bar. In other words the room was a mess, that was really weird because Dawn liked everything clean and nice, so they knew that something had happened.

"What happened in here?" Gary ask as he looked around the room.

"And why is there a metal bar in the floor?" Rose ask as she picked it up of the floor.

"Don't know but maybe the girls are over in that direction," Drew said and pointed through the window the forest where they had come out of yesterday, since it was the only thing in that direction.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go find the girl," Ash said as he ran out the room and everybody ran after him.

* * *

"Ow! Why does my head hurts?" Dawn ask standing up and then she notice that her skirt had some dust on it. "Eww, dust," she exclaim as she dusted her self out.

"Dawn you're awake finally," Leaf said exasperatedly and Dawn notice like May where they were.

Suddenly the heard the noise of a door opening and closing and heard some steps that were coming there way.

"Prepare for trouble~" A female voice sang as the sound of footsteps came closer.

"And make it double~" A male voice sang and all the girls looked towards where the voices came only to see a place in the room that had no light.

"To protect the world from devastation~" Once again the female voice sang and the girls keep looking in confusion.

"To unit all people with in our nation~" The male voice sang once more, it was like a back and forth thing.

"To denounce the evil of truth and love~" the female voice sang as a spotlight shown on a woman with long purple-reddish hair that was in a ") )" form. She was wearing a white uniform with a red R in the middle. Apparently the female singing was the woman in the spotlight.

"To extend our reach to the stars above~" The male voice sang and another spotlight appeared but this time on a man with short blue hair. He was wearing a white uniform like the woman that also had a red R in the middle. Like the woman the male voice singing was the man.

"Jessie~" The woman now known as Jessie sang her name as she stoke a pose and the girls looked at each other and raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"James~" Like Jessie the man now known as James also sang his name while he stroke a pose and the girls groan in annoyance.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light~" Jessie sang with a hand in the air and James did the same.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight~" James sang and the girls felt like screaming their head off in annoyance.

"Meowth, that's right!~" A talking Meowth jumped in the middle of Jessie and James as a Wobbuffet appeared behind Meowth and screamed 'Wobbuffet' and Meowth pushed him away before he sang his line and ending the motto.

"What? was that?" Misty and Leaf ask together in a voice of disgust as they perked a brow. The others shocked there heads as if it would make what they just saw go away.

"That was our motto," Jessie said as she approached the front of the cages. "You all are probably wondering what you're doing here, right?" she ask with amusement. "Well our boss knows about this Rose Crystal that you're looking for and he wanted us to stop you so he could use it to take over the Pokemon World," she explain with a smirk of victory.

"He will never take over the Pokemon World, you old lady," Misty hissed not liking Jessie at all.

"Old woman? OLD WOMAN?" Jessie screamed angrily while glaring at Misty and Jame and Meowth back away from Jessie scared. "You listen to me, Orange head, I am not an old woman," she said as she place her hands on her hips angrily.

"Orange head? I'll have you know, Raisin head, that my name is Misty, M-I-S-T-Y! Misty, but it's okay, when you get old you can't remember names," Misty retorted right back and they keep throwing insults at each other back and forth while James and Meowth tried to calm down Jessie. _**'Alright, you guys figure a way to get out of this cages while I keep them distracted'** _Misty said using her telekenesis to communicate with the others.

_**'Okay, just keep them distracted'**_Kiara answer for all of them. _**'Alright let's talk using our telekenesis so they won't know what we're planing' **_Kiara said to everyone except Misty.

_**'Right!'** _They all agreed.

_**'So what's the plan?'**_Dawn ask.

**_'Okay, I was thinking since May is better with fire that she can burn down the metal bars of the cages so we can be free'_**Leaf explained her idea.

**_'Okay and since Leaf is better with plant, she can tie those three up'_**May suggested.

_**'That's a great Idea, but what if they attack us with Pokemon? Our Pokemon are back at the Pokemon Center'** _Dawn reminded them.

_**'Oh, right, then we'll need to improvise, if the're flying Pokemon, since I'm better with the Air, I'll try to make it blow in all directions so they can't fly well and we would beat them without hurting them. If there fire pokemon Misty can make it rain a little to lower their power. If it's water, Leaf can tie them up also. if it's plants May can make like a fire ring around them so they can't do anything and when we leave we'll turn off the fire. And last but not least the Meowth and Wobbufet, we can just tie them up,'** _Kiara explained and they all agreed to the plan.

They told Misty and they were ready to go, Misty was still insulting Jessie who had her back to the others and since James and Meowth were behind her they couldn't see while May burned the cages.

"Alright, May do your thing," Dawn whispered towards the brunette who nodded.

May put her right hand around her necklace that was glowing. It was a gold necklace with a red rose at the end, all the girls had one but with different things. May and Kiara's had a red rose, Misty's had a wave, Dawn's had a pink heart and Leaf's had three green leaves united at the end. But this necklace weren't normal necklace, this necklace glowed when they were in trouble and helped them transform so they could use there powers. The only powers that they could use that wasn't with the necklace were Telekenisis and creating shields.

"Rose Petals," May whispered with her hand around her necklace, the glowing pass around her while it changed her jacket disappeared and her shirt and jeans, changed into a dark red dress. Her boots turned into red boots, like Dawn's pink ones, and her black short gloves turn into red gloves that reached her elbows. Her hair turn in to curls that framed her face._**  
**_

After transforming May put her hands into fist and her fist became surrounded by fire, she slowly open her fist and a little above her palms were fire balls, one in each palm, she extended her hands towards the bars and the fire balls began to melt them until there was a hole big enough for May to step out of the cage. She stepped out and started doing the same thing to the cage closes to her's which was Dawn's. Once finish she did the same to Kiara's and then Leaf's cage.

Once out side the cage Leaf sneaked up behind Team Rocket, she stopped, "Shining Leaves," she whispered and she transform in the same outfit as May's including the hair style only that her color was green.

When she finish she raised her hands slowly above her head making small plants grow. The plants grew bigger and bigger around the three Team Rocket members.

"Um... Jessie, Jessie," James called panicking as he saw the plants trap them, they were already up to there waist and only Meowth and James have notice the plants.

"CARROT HEAD!" Jessie screamed at Misty, who was smirking while looking at them getting trapped there plan was working perfectly, "Why are you smirking you haven't won yet," Jessie said angrily as she put her hands on her hips and that is when she felt the plant. Looking down her eye's grew big in surprise and she looked behind her self only to find James and Meowth in the same situation. Behind the two she saw all the other girls transformed while smirking in victory and her eye's widen further if that was possible.

James and Meowth notice this and looked behind them and like Jessie there eye's widen in shock and there mouth fell open in surprise.

Kiara pushed May forward and getting the hint she melted the bars from Misty's cage letting her come out.

"Thanks guys," Misty said as she too transformed like they had. "Ocean wave," Misty said with her right hand on her necklace, like May and Leaf she transformed also but she had the color blue and her hair instead of being curled it was wavy like Kiara's.

"Not so fast! You think you can escape us? You'll have to do better then that," Jessie said as she threw a pokeball in the air an out came a Seviper. James also threw two pokeball in the air an out a Weezing and a Victreebel. The three pokemon got into battle positions.

_**'Get ready girls' **_Kiara said as they got in to position as well.

* * *

**Me:Well that's it for this chapter hope you like it! Next chapter let's see how the girls battle without there pokemon.**

**NOTE:If you want to see the dress go to my profile, I all ready put a link put up.**

**By the way the girls colors of dresses are this: **

**May - Red ~ Kiara - Yellow ~ Dawn - Pink ~ Leaf - Green ~ Misty - Blue**

**What they say to transform is this:**

**May - Rose Petal ~ Kiara - Crystal Power ~ Dawn - Sun Rise ~ Leaf - Shining Leaves**

**Misty - Ocean Wave.**

**May:Once again Anica has done a cliff-hanger.**

**Me:Hehe, yeah!**

**Leaf:You know what that means?**

**Me:That I made another cliff-hanger?**

**Leaf:No, It means THAT YOU NEED TO GET THAT LAZY BUT OFF YOURS READY TO DO THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Me:I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll do it as soon as I get the next chapter for 'The Truth or Dare:Contestshipping!'.**

**Leaf:Okay, Review please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	9. Chapter 9:The Escape!

**Me:Hi, guys! I'm back with chapter 9! I really hope you guys like it!**

**Rose:Hi, I'm in this chapter too!**

**Me:Hey, Rose! Can you help me with the Disclaimer?**

**Rose:Sure! ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR YUSEI OR ROSE!**

**Me:STORY START!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9:The Escape!**_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

_**Recap: **_

_"Not so fast! You think you can escape us? You'll have to do better then that," Jessie said as she threw a pokeball in the air an out came a Seviper. James also threw two pokeball in the air an out a Weezing and a Victreebel. The three pokemon got into battle positions._

_**'Get ready girls' **__Kiara said as they got in to position as well._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o **

"Did you find them?" Rose ask as she came running towards the guys that came at that exact time. Her Skitty was running right behind her.

They were in the forest looking for the girls. It's been almost an entire day and they still couldn't find them. The guys were worried sick looking from one place to the other asking to everyone in the city. It was obvious that they cared for the girls even if they didn't know them long enough. Rose was kind enough to lend a helping hand in finding the girls, like the guys she was also worried for them and was doing the best she could to find them but non of them found a thing.

"No, I check the entire area and no sing of them anywhere," Gary explained with a worried look in his eyes and a scowl on his face.

"Same here, nothing," Yusei said shaking his head in dissappointment. Pikachu nodded in agreement and Kiara's Pikachu looked really sad, both Pikachus were in Yusei's shoulders.

"Nothing," Ash said he was scared and worried that something may have happened to Misty. 'PIkachu,' Pikachu mumble sadly as he lowered his head, he was in Ash's shoulder.

"No," Paul said with a bored look on his face but everyone knew that he was just as worried for the girls.

"I didn't find anything either," Drew said with a scowl and Beautifly looked devastated that its trainer was missing and probably in danger.

"Come on lets keep looking. Lets look even deeper in the forest," Rose suggested as she saw their facial expresion. They nodded and all of them went deeper into the forest.

* * *

"Seviper, Posing sting!" Jessie cried from her spot since she couldn't move because of the plants that had them trapped.

"Fire blast," May said as she pulled her right arm behind her and pushed forward making a strike of fire to come from the palm of her hand and go strait to the poison sting making a small explosion.

Cough, Cough, Cough, were the only thing that could be heard around the room. Even thought it was a small explosion there was poison mixed in the smoke, making it hard to breathe.

"Ki *cough* ara," Leaf called out through the smoke.

"On *cough* it," Kiara said as she started twirling really fast, making a small tornado appear and take all the smoke away. Kiara stopped twirling and moved her right arm to the door and the tornado followed her movement and threw the smoke out side the room. "Leaf think you can attach the light ball to the cable so the light can shine on the room?" Kiara ask as she turned towards Leaf who nodded and started to attache the light ball.

Once done the light shone making it possible to see the whole room and the girls found the door.

"Victreebel, use Leaf storm," James comanded but Victreebel turn to him and jumped on its head while he struggled to get it off. Everyone in the room sweat-drop at the scene and Meowth and Jessie just sigh in dissappointment. "Victreebel let go and attack them not me," James exclaimed as he finally got Victreebel of his head.

Victreebel looked at the girls and tilted its head backwards then brought it forward making lots of leave head strait for the girls only that this time it came to fast for them to counter so the leaves cut them on the arms and legs. Once the leaves were gone the girls had cuts all over their body.

Leaf had cuts on her elbows, upper arms, knees and tights. Misty had the same but more then Leaf; Dawn had a lot on the elbows, knees and tights. May had like Leaf cuts on her elbows , upper arms, knees, tights but she also had one on her left cheek that was big; Kiara had cuts in the same places May did but instead of in the left cheek she had it on her right one. The cuts were covered in little bits of blood since it wasn't so deep but they still hurt.

Jessie, Meowth and James smirk when they saw that they had stopped them for a few minutes while they checked out their cut they used it as an opening.

"Weezing, Sludge bomb," James ordered and Weezing took a step forward, opened its mouth and released a lot of balls of mud toward the girls, that stopped checking the cuts once the heard the command. When they turned around they were greeted with balls of mud hitting them so hard that it pushed the towards the wall hard, the girls screamed in pain at the contact of their bodies with the hard wall, not to mention they had lots of cuts covering their bodies.

"Victreebel Leaf Tornado, Weezing, Explosion," James said and at the name of the last attack every ones eyes, except James, widen in shock and fear.

Victreebel once again tilted its head back then forth releasing a tornado like the one Kiara made, except that it wasn't made out of air it was made out of leaves, that were moving very fast as they came closer to the girls that were trying to stand up with a little of difficulty. The tornado headed strait towards Kiara and May, who were engoulfed by the tornado and throwned around the room.

Once the attact stopped both Kiara and May fell to the floor while breathing heavy, there were some leaves in their hair but they didn't pay much attention to it.

"MAY, KIARA!" The girls screamed worriedly as they ran the best they could towards the both girls panting heavily on the ground. Once they got to them they kneel down and helped them stand up, concern was in every one of the girls eyes as they looked from one another taking in the damages.

"We're alright, don't worry," Kiara said softly and weakly as she stood up with the help of the others and May also stood up with some help.

Weezing floated towards the middle of the room and turned red as it shut its eye. **[A/N:I don't know how the attack is so I'm going to make something up.] **Everyone stood to their feets while Team Rocket tried to escape desperately from the plants the girls started to fly and they flew towards the doors but not before releasing Team Rocket.

"Return," Both Jessie and James said as they returned their pokemon, except Weezing, so they wouldn't get cut in the explosion.

"Why, would you tell your pokemon to explode when we are in here?" Jessie screeched angrily towards James who coward in fear.

"I don't know, I just did," James said in his defense but Meowth interrupted them.

"If you two loser are done we need to get out of here," Meowth reminded them then they all heard the sound of something crashing and looked around the room only to find that the girls were gone.

"Oh no, we need to capture them," Jessie said angrily that the girls escaped the room.

"But Jessie I value my life," James cried as he saw Jessie get the idea of catching the girls while their lives were in danger.

"What life?" Meowth ask as he looked at James, who glared at him in return.

* * *

"How do we get out of this place? That pokemon is about to explode any minute," Leaf said as the girls flew around the ship looking for an exit.

"Just keep looking so we can get out of here, before we explode," Kiara said as they flew faster than ever.

Then they heard and explosion and a faint 'Team Rocket is blasting off again' which left them confuse. Then the explosion reached them trowing them out of the ship and into the air.

The girls landed in a forest but were to tired to get up, that is until they heard footsteps and a faint conversation and then everything went black for all of them.

* * *

"Anything," Yusei said as they once again meet up.

"No, I didn't see them anywhere," Rose said worriedly Skitty looked just as worried as her trainer.

"Neither," Ash said as he lowered his head in dissapointment.

"No, I haven't seen a clue of where they could be," Drew said with a frown and Paul nodded its head in agreement meaning he hasn't found them either.

"No, nothi-," Gary started but got cut of at the sound of something crashing. The sound came from a little forward and the group and pokemon being curious as to what that was went forward.

Once they got there every ones eye widen in shock and worry. **[A/N:Since the girls were too weak they had transform back to their normal clothes.]** There before them laid the girls unconscious and bruised, the guys ran towards the girls and picked them up gently as to not hurt them more than they were.

Gary picked up Leaf and carried her bridal style; Ash did the same to Misty. Paul being Paul picked up Dawn piggyback style; Yusei picked up Kiara in bridal style and Drew took May bridal style. May's Beautifly landed on Drew's head and looked at its trainer's bruised body with fearful eyes. Kiara's Pikachu wasn't doing better, it was on Yusei's shoulder looking down at Kiara's bruised body with sad eyes.

The guys took of running and Rose and Skitty followed while running next to Yusei and seeing Kiara in a bad state. They all ran to the Pokemon Center and almost broke the door trying to get in.

Nurse Joy looked up in surprise as the guys came in running almost crashing against the counter. She gasp as she saw the girls brused body and ordered the guys to put them in the beds of some rooms, she took each of them to the respective room at the end each girl had a different room to stay in and the guys and Rose had to wait in the waiting room until they were told to go in.

Hours past and the guys and Rose were still waiting and worried. Soon a Nurse came and told them they could see the girls now, the guys didn't waist a second and left for the rooms, Gary went to see Leaf, Ash went to see Misty, Paul went to see Dawn, Yusei and Rose went to see Kiara and Drew went to see May.

* * *

"Leaf, are you alright?" Gary ask as he took a seat in the room were she was staying.

All the rooms were the same; It has white walls, a window, a bed with white covers, a chair and a T.V. so the patients wouldn't get bored.

Leaf looked up from her bed and saw Gary take a seat next to her, she gave him a small smile which he return.

"Yeah, I'm fine but the Nurse said that I'll have to stay some days here in the hospital before I'm released because of my cut and she also said that my back needs rest since if I move too much I may brake it," Leaf explained and Gary's eyes widen in shock.

"What happen to you guys? Where were you? We were looking for you guys the hold day worried sick only to find you in the forest unconscious with bruise all over your bodies," Gary scream angrily all his worried turn to anger in an instant.

"Um... We where just sleeping in the Pokemon Center and next thing we knew we where here in the hospital filled with bruises," Leaf lied flawlessly with an innocent look in her eyes.

Gary saw how innocent she looked and dropped the subject even though he knew she was lying.

"Fine, but you need to be more careful, from now on there is going to be a few changes, alright?" Gary asked as Leaf looked at him curiously.

"What kind of changes?" Leaf ask as she stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Instead of the girls sleeping in one room alone we are going to change that, and I don't mean as in us sleeping in the same bed," Gary added the last part quickly as he saw her glare at him, she stopped glaring and once again looked at him curiously.

"Then what do you have in mind?" Leaf ask wanting him to continue.

"Well I was thinking instead of two rooms with 5 beds each, one room with 5 beds and the other one with 6 beds," Gary said and Leaf looked at him confuse.

"But there are only 10 of us and that would make 11 beds instead of then," Leaf said totally confuse.

"Actually this girl name Rose is going to be traveling with us," Gary explain and Leaf smiled at the idea of a new friend.

* * *

Paul walked inside Dawn's hospital room and took a seat next to her, She was awake and was staring at him.

"You, Okay?" Paul ask simply getting to the point, Dawn smiled happily even thought she was in a hospital bed she saw that Paul was worried about her and that made her happy.

"Yeah, I'm fine but my back hurts a lot and I have a few scratches. The Nurse said that I'll have to stay in bed for sometime to heal my wounds," Dawn explained with a shrugged as if it was nothing.

Paul looked at her and notice the cuts in her elbows and even thought they were little there was a bunch of them and that made him worried.

"What happen?" Paul finally ask as he inspected her elbows which were covered in blood, Dawn slightly wince as he keep looking at her cuts and accidentally touched them.

"Uhh... well, I don't want to talk about it I'm tired," Dawn said coming up with an excuse really quickly, Paul raised and eyebrow at her as if saying 'Really that's your excuse' and she smiled nervously.

"Troublesome what happened?" Paul questioned once again and Dawn began to get mad.

"My name is not Troublesome! It's DAWN, D-A-W-N, Dawn got it or do I have to say it again?" Dawn asked angrily as she glared at Paul.

"Troublesome," Paul said again forgetting the question.

Dawn keep ranting and Paul keep calling her 'Troublesome' making her more mad each time.

* * *

"Mist! Are you alright?" Ash ask as he ran in too the room scaring Misty for his sudden appearance.

"Ash, don't scare me like that," Misty scolded as he sat down next to her and grinned sheepishly at her and she rolled her eyes but smiled non the less.

"Sorry, Mist, I just wanted to know if you are okay," Ash said in his defense and Misty blushed at his concern which left him quite confuse.

"Hey, Mist!" Ash said and Misty looked at him with the blush still on her cheeks, "Are you getting sick? Your cheeks are all red and I think you're caching a cold," Ash explained and Misty almost fell over her bed at his denseness.

"No, I'm not getting a cold Ash," Misty said with an annoyed expression, Ash leaned forward until his nose and her nose were touching and Misty felt her whole face heat up at the closeness.

"Are you sure? Because now your whole face looks red," Ash said in concern as he saw her face get all red.

Misty felt embarrass so she took out her mallet and started hitting Ash on the head repeatedly.

"Ow, Ouch, Mist! Don't hit me!" Ash exclaimed as he put his hands on top of his head trying to stop the pain in his head while protecting his head.

Misty stopped hitting him and looked at him, "Fine, I'll stop but you'll have to do what I say, Okay?" Misty said and Ash smiled happily.

"Is this like a game or something?" Ash ask eagerly wanting to know if it was a game. Misty just blinked in surprise at his response.

"Yeah, It's a game," Misty said playing along with the dense boy.

"Awesome!" Ash said happily and Misty sweat-drop.

* * *

"Kiara, are you Okay?" Yusei ask as he tool a seat next to her, Kiara's Pikachu jumped into Kiara's bed and curled herself in Kiara's arms. Kiara blinked in surprise not quite expecting a visit, but smiled at her partner pokemon, Kiara started to pet her as if telling her she was fine there was nothing to worry about.

"Yeah, I'm alright but the doctor said I'll have to stay longer then the others because I had more damage," Kiara explained with a frown and Yusei looked concern.

"What happen to all of you guys?" Yusei ask and Kiara was about to response but a voice stopped her from doing so.

"Kiara, are you okay?" A familiar voice ask and Kiara looked towards the door and her eyes widen in surprise, she was seeing her childhood friend Rose, standing there with a concern look on her face.

"Rose!" Kiara exclaimed surprised but then smiled, "How have you been? I haven seen you since you went on your pokemon journey," she exclaimed as Rose's Skitty jumped into her bed happy to see and old friend.

"Skitty! I'm so glad to see you too buddy," Kiara said as she picked up the pinked cat pokemon and took it in her arms.

Rose laughed, "I'm happy to see you too Kiara!" Rose exclaimed with a smile as she sat on the other side of the bed, "But what happened to you?" she ask as she saw all the wounds in her friend.

"Um... I really don't know what happened I can't remember," Kiara lied as both of them looked at her and bought the lie.

"Most of been all the hit you got, maybe you should rest some more," Yusei suggested as he saw her exhausted features.

"But-," Kiara started to protest but got cut of by Rose.

"You should really rest Kiara, you may faint," Rose said and Kiara though about it.

Kiara sigh, "Fine," Kiara gave in and tried to sleep.

* * *

Drew walked into the room and sat down next to May who blinked waking up from her nap, she looked at Drew in confusion.

"Hi, Drew, What are you doing here?" May ask as she yawn while rubbing her eyes, Drew just smirked at her childish ways.

"How do you feel?" Drew ask ignoring her question as May blinked in surprise.

"I'm fine, kinda," May said and Drew raised an eyebrow in question and she continued, "My back hurts, so does my arms, elbows and legs," May exclaimed with a pout on her face. That was when Drew notice the huge cut on her left cheek.

"What happened to you guys?" Drew ask as he traced the cut with his thumb gently but it still made May wince since it still hurt, Drew saw her wince and frown in concern.

"Hey! Beautifly you're okay! I was so worried," May exclaimed as she saw the Beautifly pokemon on Drew's head and because she was a bad liar and she didn't know how to answer.

Beautifly flew from Drew's head towards May happily to see her trainer awake. May caught her and gave her a big hug and the butterfly pokemon cried happily in return.

"May," Drew said annoyed that she didn't answer his question, May looked up and saw the annoyed look on Drew's face. "What happened to you guys?" He asked once again and May gulped.

"Um... Well we were sleeping, and then we where in the forest," May said well it was the true but the serious look on Drew's face said that he wasn't pleased with the answer he received.

May smiled nervously and Drew frown, "May, I already know that, what happen before you got to the forest?" Drew ask as he looked at her.

"I-I don't remember," May lied looking down so he wouldn't notice that she was lying, but Drew already saw it and his frown deepened.

"May-," Drew started again but May yawned interrupting him.

"Look, Drew I'm really tired so I'm going back to sleep," May said and turned around in the bed,

Drew sigh, "Fine," Drew said letting her sleep. _'I'm going to find out what happened, I know May is lying' _Drew though as he watch May sleeping figure.

* * *

**Me:Hope you guys like it!**

**May:Review please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	10. Chapter 10:Out of the hospital!

**Me:Hey, Guys! Sorry for the wait I had a huge block and it made me lazy, plus I was doing a One-Shot for Contestshipping Day in July 10. (If i'm wrong about the date please tell me I want to make sure.)**

**May:Anica wants to give a special thanks to MajorelleSapphira for helping her with a problem, so as a thanks she's dedicating this chapter to her! :D **

**Me:Hey, Rose! Can you do the disclaimer please!**

**Rose:Sure, thing! ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON, ROSE OR YUSEI.**

**Me:STORY START! **

* * *

_**Chapter 10:Out of the hospital! **_

"Ugh! Why can't you guys just leave us alone!" Leaf exclaimed as she walked away from Gary.

It has been a week since the accident and the guys have been keeping an eye on the girls, that the wouldn't go away. By now, all the girls could walk except for Kiara and May, who needed some help since their legs still have some cuts making it difficult to walk.

They wore currently in Kiara's room, since everyone was fine they were all there and the doctors had put May in the same room four days ago, making it easy for the guys to keep an eye on them for protection.

The girls were healing faster than any normal person which rose some suspicion in everyone, but the girls didn't pay any attention to that; They keep acting as if it was normal. The injuries they received should have taken at least two months to heal but the girls were healed in a week well except for Kiara and May since they received a bit more cuts and bruises.

"Because if we leave you girls alone, _this _might happen again," Gary said as he walk up to Leaf and took a seat next to her.

Kiara sigh, "Then can you at least go get us something to eat?" she ask as she looked towards Yusei.

"Fine, It's not like you'll be alone the others are here, so, what do you want?" Yusei asked as he stopped before the door to leave the room and turned to Kiara.

"Um... Can you get me some eggs and bacon?" Kiara asked as Yusei nodded and headed towards the cafeteria. **_'We need to find a way to get the others out also, how about you guys ask them to bring you some breakfast?'_ **Kiara asked using her telekinesis.

There was a loud grumble on the room and everyone turn to see May with her face all red from embarrassment and holding onto her stomach.

"Hehe, Sorry, I'm hungry," May said with a sheepish smile as she poke both her pointer fingers together with a blush on her face. Drew shook his head and smirked as he stood up, he walked towards the door and stopped to turn to May.

"What do you want?" Drew ask and May tilted her head a bit to the side in confusion and Drew rolled his eyes. "What do you want to eat?" He ask and May understood.

"Ramen!" May exclaimed happily as she licked her lips and everyone laughed at her.

"Okay, be back in a bit," Drew said as he left the room.

_**'Nice Job May!'** _Kiara praised using her telekinesis.

**_'Nice job for what?'_**May asked confused and Misty face-palmed.

_**"Because you got Drew out of here and now it's our turn to do the same,'** _Misty said as she looked towards Ash who was watching the three Pikachus play together.

"Ash," Misty called and Ash looked towards her direction, "Can you get ,e some food also?" she asked and Ash stood up.

"Sure, thing Mist! What do you want?" Ash asked enthusiastically while using his nickname for her, Misty smiled at the nickname.

"Get me some noddles," Misty said and Ash ran out the door and towards the cafeteria.

"Gary, can-," Leaf started to ask but Gary cut her of before she finished.

"What do you want?" Gary ask with an eye roll as he stood up and looked at Leaf.

"I want some cereal," Leaf said and Gary raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked annoyed at the look he was giving her.

"That's it, just cereal," Gary asked and she glared at him.

"Is there a problem with just wanting cereal?" Leaf question while glaring at Gary, who shook his head and left.

"Oh, Paul, c-," Dawn started but like Leaf she was cut off.

"No," Paul answered simply and Dawn gaped at him.

"Why not? I'm hungry!" Dawn exclaimed as she held her stomach to make a point but Paul only rolled his eyes at her.

"Because, we can't leave you guys alone or it will only happen again," Paul explained and Dawn frowned.

**_'Now what do we do? It will be harder to get Paul away,'_**Dawn asked with her telekinesis.

_**'I got it! Paul have to leave because we will be changing clothes, I want to get out of this hospital gown anyway,'** _Leaf said as she looked at her white hospital gown.

All the girls except for Rose were wearing white hospital gowns that reach a little under the knees.

"Come on Paul, go look for some food for Dawn, after all, I'm here to keep an eye on them too, so you shouldn't worry about it," Rose said with a smile and all the girls smiled at her in relief, Paul still looked unsure but after some persuading from Rose he left to get some food for Dawn with the others.

"Thanks, Rose, we really needed that," Kiara said with a smile which Rose returned.

"Sure, but we better hurry before they come back," Rose warned and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Sun Light!" Rose said as she took hold of her golden heart necklace and her clothes turned into the same dress, gloves and boots the girls were wearing when they transform only that in the color of gold.

"Alright first Kiara, then May okay?" Rose asked as she walked up to the bed where Kiara was.

"Alright, Leaf,can you stand guard for when the boys come back?" Kiara asked as she looked at her brown hair friend, who stood up from her seat with a nod of her head and walked out the room and stood in front of the door.

Rose's right hand started to glow the color of the sun and she lifted the arm towards Kiara; The glowing moved towards Kiara and started to erase the cuts and bruises that she had left. Once done Rose walked up to May and did the same process to her.

When she was done both Kiara and May stretched their arms and stood up from their beds. They looked at them self to see if they could find any bruises or cuts but found non.

"Thanks, Rose!" May exclaimed delightedly as she went up to Rose and gave her a hug which Rose returned happily.

"Thanks Rose, you're the best, I don't feel pain anymore!" Kiara said with a smile as she too went up and gave a hug to Rose.

* * *

"Ugh, why does the line has to be so long?" Ash complained as he looked at the line of people in front of him.

"Ash, it's only three people," Drew said with a sigh at Ash's impatience.

"The are three too many!" Ash said as the person ordering took his food and left, leaving only two people in front of them.

Gary rolled his eyes at Ash, "Ashy-boy just wait," he said exasperatedly as the next person left and there was only on left before them.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Ash screamed attracting a lot of attention towards them and Gary face-palmed.

"Now, look at what you did," Gary said as everyone looked at Ash as if he was going to kill someone. Ash looked around wondering why everyone was looking at him that way.

"Guys, it's our turn," Yusei called as he walked up to the counter and asked for some eggs and bacon, then came Drew who asked for Ramen; Gary walked up to the counter and order some cereal, then Ash asked for some noddles and then finally came Paul, who asked for some Ramen like Drew had.

Once they got the food they started to walk towards the stairs but they bumped into a guy.

The guy had bright green eyes and light-brown hair, he was wearing blue shirt and blck pants with some blue and black shoes. He had a tray of food as well on his hands.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Ash asked as he looked at the guy, who simply rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes, I'm fine but your food's not," The guy said as he smirked at the tray of food in Ash's hand that had noddles all over from the bump.

"Hehe, well, I'll have to get new food now," Ash said as he turned around and went back to the counter and asked for noddles.

"Why are you guys so hungry for noddles anyway, and... Cereal? At this hour?" The guy asked in surprise as he saw the cereal in Gary's tray, who grunted in response.

"Don't ask!" Gary said and the guy shrugged it off.

"Hey, guys, I just remembered something, Did Rose asked for anything to eat?" Ash asked as he walked up to the guys with a new tray in his hands that had a bowl of noddles.

"Uh, Now that I think about it no, not really," Yusei said and the others nodded in agreement while the guy had a look of shock on his face.

"Wait! Rose is here?" The guy asked wanting to know if he was correct, he received 5 nods as an answer; The guy smirked as he was correct. "Can I go with you guys I would like to say hi," The guy said and the others looked unsure.

"I don't-," Drew started to say but was cut of by the guy.

"Oh, come on, It's not as if I'm going to kill her, you know," The guy said with an annoyed face, after some time they let the guy come with but keep and eye on him to make sure nothing was gonna happen.

Soon enough they all came into the room with their trays in hand to find _all _the girls standing up which shocked them.

"May, Kiara, you guys are not supposed to be up go lay down or your cuts will get worst," Drew said as he sat the tray in his hand on a table and headed towards May; he started to lightly push her to her bed once she was laying down he walked up to the tray and handed it to her. "Here," Drew said as he put the tray in her hands.

May took the tray and smiled at Drew, she lifted her head and gave him a kiss in the cheek. "Thank you!" she said then started eating. Kiara had to put a hand on her mouth to stop her gasp of surprise, and apparently so did the other girls, while the guys just smirked at Drew's small blush and his wide eyes.

Gary went up to Leaf and handed her the tray that he was holding, he did this with a smirk on his face. Before Leaf could start eating he bend his head down, "Don't I get a little something," he said as his smirked widen, Leaf use her right hand and put it behind her back and dug on her purse and pulled out a lipstick.

"Why, of curse Gary, come closer," Leaf said and Gary obeyed; when he was close enough Leaf opened the lipstick and took it out from behind her back, then she pass it all around Gary's face.

"Leaf, what are you doing?" Gary asked furiously as he stepped away from Leaf and tried to get the lipstick of his face.

"That's what you get for flirting with me?" Leaf said while wearing a victory smirk on her lips, and Gary glared at her and headed towards the bathroom.

As soon as the door close everyone burst out laughing at Gary's face. When Gary opened the door of the bathroom they all abruptly stopped laughing and acted as if nothing happened.

"Anyway, who's the guy?" Kiara asked as she finally notice him every ones attention turn towards the guy, who entered the room with out a care that he was being watched.

"Dan?" Rose asked shocked as she saw the light brown hair guy come in, he smirked at her and made his way towards her. Once he was in front of her he stopped, Rose stood up and threw her arms around his neck happily while he chuckled and hugged her back.

"Hey, how have you been?" The guy, now known as Dan asked as they separated from the hug.

"I've been good, I found my childhood friend, Kiara," Rose said as she told Kiara to come over.

"Hi, I'm Kiara," Kiara said extending her hand to shake it but instead of shacking it he took it and kiss the back of her hand.

"I'm Dan, a pleasure to meet you," Dan said with a smirked and Kiara looked at him as if he lost his head and Yusei glared at him.

Rose sigh, "Sorry, he's kinda a playboy," she said receiving a glare from Dan, which she ignored.

"Oh, great, just what we need another Gary," Leaf said trowing her hands in the air in mock despair.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Gary asked angrily and Misty smirked.

"I think she meant that your a playboy Gary," Misty said smirking as Gary glared at her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and every one looked at the door to see Nurse Joy.

"Sorry but I need everyone except for Kiara and May out of the room so when can have a check," Nurse Joy apologized kindly and everyone got up and left the room.

"Alright, give me your legs," Nurse Joy said and Kiara showed her her legs, Nurse Joy inspected them and became shock after she finished with Kiara. "Y-You seem fine, there are no longer cuts or bruises on you," she said with a surprise voice but then recovered. "Well since you aren't injured that means you can leave today," she said with a smile and Kiara smiled in return.

Then Nurse Joy went to May and the same thing happened, Nurse Joy didn't understand how they healed so fast but they no longer needed to stay in the hospital; Nurse Joy told them the news that they could leave and they all headed out to the hall way.

They saw their friends, some seating and some standing up. Rose and Dan were arguing about something, while Leaf was listening to music to block out Gary that was trying to talk to her. Paul was looking bored and Dawn was trying to get him to talk to her, next to them was Ash eating Misty's noddles and Misty was whacking him in the head with her mallet. Both Drew and Yusei were pacing around waiting for Nurse Joy to give them the news of how they were since they didn't know they were already fine.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw not only Nurse Joy but Kiara and May walking towards them, Drew and Yusei rushed towards them with concern in their eye.

"Nurse Joy, shouldn't they be in bed healing?" Yusei asked and Nurse Joy shook her head side ways.

"No, actually their fine, they don't have cuts or bruises, so they don't need to stay in the hospital, you can leave," Nurse Joy explained and everyone minus the girls stood there shocked at what they just heard. Nurse Joy took her leave and headed to the lobby.

"Well, Let's go," Paul said as he headed to their room that was pretty close and took his stuff, the others followed his example and picked up their stuff. Once they were in the door that lead to the out side of the Pokemon Center, they all turn to Rose and Dan.

"So, you guys want to come with us?" Ash asked finally braking the silent, Rose nodded her head 'yes' but Dan hadn't said anything.

"Dan?" Rose asked tilting her head to the side, Dan though of it an gave in.

"Sure, Why not?" Dan said with a smirk and Rose rolled her eyes at him, they all headed out the Pokemon Center.

"So, where are we going next?" Rose asked.

"Sapphire City, so we can go to the port and catch a ferry to Kanto," Kiara said smiling happily next to her was walking Yusei and next to them was May and Drew. Drew seemed to be getting closer to May than necessary but May did not notice.

"Sapphire City, here we come!" Exclaimed May happily and Drew smiled at her enthusiasm.

* * *

**Me:Well, I'm sorry for how late it came I had a block so it took me sometime! But Chapter 10 is done now :) Hope you all like it! :D**

**May and Rose:Please Review~!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	11. Chapter 11:Sapphire City's Port!

**Me:Hey, Guys! Chapter 11 is here! :D So, Rose, Disclaimer please!**

**May:Anica will like to thanks: AdorableSkitty, PrincessLightWarrior1, Okamisu, Lex and MajorelleSapphira for reviewing! :D**

**Rose:ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON, YUSEI, ROSE OR DAN!**

**Me:STORY START!**

* * *

**_Chapter 11:Sapphire city's Port!_**

"You know, you guys might want to change clothes," Yusei said as he notice that the girls still had the hospital gowns.

They were still in Gold city making sure to buy supplies for the walk to Sapphire City, that was closer to the city in which they were. Right now they were in a super market and people had been throwing weird glances at the girls which had left them confuse.

The girls looked at their clothes and groaned as they saw that they were still in the gowns and they finally understood why people were throwing those weird glances.

"Why didn't you guys tell us when we left the Pokemon Center?" Misty asked angrily and the guys stepped away from her.

"Because we thought that you guys didn't care, plus it was funny," Gary said and all the girls except for Rose, who was wearing her normal clothes, growled angrily at Gary, Misty even took out her mallet and was making her way towards Gary.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed from Gary's side as he saw Misty coming towards their direction, not knowing she was going for Gary, Ash took of running faster then a lightning bolt with Pikachu close behind.

Misty stopped walking towards Gary and looked at Ash running as far away from her as possible and sweat-drop; everyone else was sweat-dropping as they saw Ash take of running.

"What's up with him?" Misty asked as she pointed at Ash then looked at her mallet, "Oh!' she exclaimed understanding and put her mallet away.

"Hahahahaha!" All the girls except for Misty laugh while holding on to their stomach. The guys were snickering at what just happened and Misty blushed in embarrassment.

"Shut up!" Misty said with her face bright red and a few seconds later when everyone calmed down, Ash appeared coming towards them as he saw that Misty didn't have her mallet anymore.

"*giggle* I thing we should *deep breath* change clothes now," Kiara said as she tried to get her breath back from laughing.

"Agreed," All the other girls said and everyone headed for the next store which was a clothes store, as soon as they got in Dawn took of running around looking for some clothes for everyone.

"Should we look for our own clothes?" Leaf asked but Kiara shook her head.

"I think that Dawn is doing that for us," Kiara said as she pointed to Dawn, who was coming their way with lots of clothes in her hands. Dawn gave one to everyone of the girls and stayed with one herself. All the girls except for Rose went to the changing rooms and the guys and Rose waited out side of the changing rooms for them, when they came out all the guys except for Dan yaw drop open.

They had V-neck tank tops that reach onto their belly bottom, they had short jeans that reach above their knees and short boots. They had the short jeans in black, their boots black but their V-neck tank tops were different colors. May and Kiara had red, Leaf had green, Dawn had pink and Misty had blue. They all looked amazing!

When they stepped out they were looking at their clothes so they hadn't notice the guys reaction. When they looked up they found them gaping at them and they sweat-drop.

"What is it?" May asked tilting her head to the side curiously, the guys snap out of it but had a small blush on their cheeks.

"Nothing," They all replied as they walked out of the store with Rose and Dan laughing behind them, and the girls followed confused. Once they where out of the store they headed out side the mall and walked through the city.

"Alright, to Sapphire City it is," Kiara said with a smile as she walked next to Yusei, who was once again leading everyone with the map; she looked around and notice that next to Yusei was Drew and walking next to Drew was May skipping along happily while Drew watched her. Ever since the kiss on the cheek that May had given him Kiara had notice that he started to stare at her longer then necessary and now was no exception.

Behind them was Dawn who was talking to Paul and Paul had a blank expression on his face as Dawn talked; Gary was once again trying to flirt with Leaf but she just shook her head with a small smile on her face and Kiara had also notice that Leaf was starting to blush a few time when Gary flirted with her.

Then was Rose and Dan talking and Dan said something making Rose giggle, Kiara guess that they were talking of their traveling adventures; Last but not least was Ash walking along with Misty, they seemed to be arguing and Kiara giggled at them they looked so funny.

Ash's Pikachu, Kiara's Pikachu and Yusei's Pikachu were all walking next to everyone while also playing. On the other side of them was Drew's Roselia walking along the road with May's Beautifly hovering over her while the two of them looked at their trainers with a smirk on their faces; walking along with them was Rose's Skitty who was skipping along the way happily like May while looking around curiously. All the pokemon had become good friends rather quickly and Kiara couldn't help but smile at that thought. She quickly turned her attention back in front of her and continued walking.

"So when we get to Sapphire City, what are you guys going to do?" Yusei asked taking his attention off of the map and turning towards Kiara, who was caught off guard by the question.

"W-well, we are going to take a ferry to Kanto," Kiara explained and Yusei raised and eyebrow in question.

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"Because we need to go to Kanto," Kiara said with a roll of her eyes and Yusei rolls his eyes in return before turning back to the map.

They continued walking until they found the entrance to Sapphire City.

"Well we're here," Yusei said and they all started to walk around seeing all the houses, buildings, Pokemon Center, Contest Hall, and a beach with crystal clear waters; There was lots of people in the mall and some in the park and others enjoying the sunny day at the beach.

The girls looked around gaping at their surroundings and the guys only looked for the port while the pokemon were running around exploring but staying close to their trainers as to not get lost.

Suddenly while walking they all heard a bunch of cries coming from the beach and once again curiosity killed the cat, they went running towards the screams. Once they got the girls gasp in shock while the guys looked in confusion towards the scene and then the girls.

There in front of them in the beach was Team Rocket drenched from head to tow, coughing of water that got into them. The girls wondered if they got stuck in the Ocean (that was connected to the beach) for the whole week after they landed in it from the explosion of the ship.

Team Rocket stood up from the floor and dusted them self of, then when they looked up they saw the girls.

"Prepare for trouble~" Jessie sang from the floor and the girls groaned in unison as they saw the familiar faces, the guys stood there wondering what was happening.

"And make it double~" James sang as he stood up from the floor.

"To protect the world from devastation~" Jessie sang as she stood up from the floor.

"To unit all people with in our nation~" James sang again.

"Not them again," Misty complained as she saw the three dummies singing like lunatics.

"I have a headache now," Kiara said as she rubbed her temples.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" May asked with a frown n her face as they continued singing their motto.

"To denounce the evil of truth and love~" Jessie sang.

"To extend our reach to the stars above~" James sang.

"Jessie~" she sang.

"James~" he sang.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light~" Jessie sang.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight~" James sang.

"Meowth, that's right!~" Meowth said finishing up, then Jessie noticed Misty.

"Wait a minute it's YOU!" Jessie screamed angrily while pointing at Misty and advancing forward in her direction; Ash seeing this released Charizard in front of Misty.

"Try anything and my Charizard will burn you to a crisp," Ash said angrily as Jessie stopped and glared at Misty.

James and Meowth came running up next to Jessie and James threw out Cacnea, while Jessie threw out Dustox.

"If you want a fight then a fight you'll get but we are getting those girls to come with us," Jessie said and James and Meowth nodded their heads in agreement; the guys got in front off the girls to protect them as the girls looked at each other wondering what to do since they couldn't let the guys see them transform.

Drew called Roselia who was already out of her pokeball, Yusei called Pikachu that like Roselia, he also was out side its pokeball. Ash had Charizard, Paul called out Torterra, Gary called out Blastoise and Dan called out Dragonite.

**_'Okay, anyone got any ideas?' _**Leaf used her telekinesis to ask as the guys started the pokemon battle with Team Rocket.

**_'We could go behind the trees and transform there,'_ ** Kiara suggested but everyone shok their heads.

_**'No they would see our faces,'** _ Misty said as she looked towards Ash who had released a big Flamethrower towards Dustox, who moved just at the right time to evade it.

_**'I know, how about we go through the trees and go behind Team Rocket and attack them from behind,'**_May suggested and the girls thought for a while.

**_'That's actually a good Idea May,'_** Rose said smiling and everyone agreed on that; the girls went through the trees with out being notice.

"Torterra, Leech Seed!" Paul exclaimed and Torterra threw a seed at Dustox, a few seconds later vines came out off the seed and wrapped them self around Dusox, who couldn't do anything to stop it. The vines started to take power from Dustox weakening it making Dustox fall on the floor knock out.

"Return," Jessie said as she pointed the pokeball towards the knock out Dustox returning it as she prepared herself to take out an other pokeball at the same time Meowth and Cacnea were knock out also. As Jessie and James prepared them self to take a new pokemon they were interrupted.

The girls jumped from behind the trees and took out a pokemon, May called Manaphy, Kiara called her golden Latias, Misty called Corsola, Dawn called Piplup, Leaf called Venusaur and Rose called out a shinny Salamence which was green and red instead of blue and red.

"Guys, do your strongest move on Team Rocket," All the girls commanded together making the guys stop battling and everyone looked at them.

Manaphy used Whirlpool, Latias used Dragon Breath, Corsola used Spike Cannon, Piplup used Whirlpool, Venusaur used Solar Beam, Salamence used Dragon Breath. Once the attacks hit, Team Rocket was thrown in the air.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again~" Team Rocket screamed as they blasted off in the sky.

"How did you guys know that they were called Team Rocket?" Drew asked suspiciously coming up to stand next to May after all the guys returned their pokemon and the girls had done the same.

'Um... Well," May started not knowing what to say and nervous because of the intense stare he had on her.

"We saw them one time before we meet you guys," Leaf lied flawlessly but Drew continued to stare at May making her blush a little.

"Why are you staring at me?" May asked awkwardly and Drew smirked and flicked his hair.

"No reason, why is it bothering you?" Drew asked arrogantly and May's blush deepen a little bit.

"Yes, yes it is," May said shifting her weight on her right foot.

"Anyway, there's the port let's go buy a ticket," Kiara said saving May from more embarrassment. They all went to the port where there was a store to buy a ticket for the ship, they bought their tickets and waited a few hours until the ship appeared and stopped in the docks.

By the time the ship appeared Paul was sitting on a seat and Dawn was jumping around the docks excitedly; Leaf had her head on Gary's shoulder and Gary was smirking until Leaf hit him on the back of the head with her arm. Misty like Leaf had her head on Ash's shoulder and Ash had his head on top of Misty's head, they were both asleep; Rose was sleeping on Dan's shoulder and he had an arm around her shoulders.

Kiara and Yusei were in the same position that Ash and Misty were; May was sleeping on Drew's chest with a content smile on her face and Drew was stroking her hair while looking at her with a soft gaze and a small sincere small on his lips as he looked at her.

Kiara's Pikachu, Yusei's Pikachu, and Ash's Pikachu were sleeping on the floor where next to the bench where Paul, Leaf, Gary, Misty and Ash were sitting on. On the floor next to the other bench were Rose, Dan, Kiara, Yusei, May and Drew were sitting at was Drew's Roselia, May's Beautifly and Rose's Skitty were sleeping.

The horn of the ship sounded waking everyone that was asleep up, all the girls jump at the sudden sound and found them self sleeping next to the guys making them blush a scarlet red and the guys to smirk at their reactions.

"Come on, we need to get on the boat," Kiara said as she practically ran all the way over there to the port, the girls followed her in a quick pace as the guys chuckled to them self and followed them.

"Ticket, please," A security guard said as he extended his hand and took their tickets, after collecting them all he stepped aside and led them through with the pokemon behind them.

The ship was white there was a deck and a door leading in side, they opened the doors and entered, there were lots of hallways and doors to rooms, in front of them there was a counter and a lady behind it.

They walked up to the lady, "We would like some rooms," Kiara said and the lady nodded and looked for some keys, she handed them 6 keys and all the girls took one.

"Okay, So the rooms have two beds so, hows the order?" May asked as she looked at everyone.

"One girl and one boy on each room," Yusei said and the girls looked at him as if he was insane.

"What? No way!" All the girls exclaimed together.

"If we leave you guys alone like in the Pokemon Center something might happen again, we're not taking any chances," Paul said as he headed to a room and Dawn went after him.

"Okay, so it's going to be Paul and Dawn, Kiara and Yusei, Rose and Dan, Leaf and Gary, Ash and Misty, and finally May and Me," Drew said and everyone agreed.

They all went to their room to unpack, every room had white walls, two beds a TV. a bathroom and a kitchen. The bed cover for every room was a sky blue color.

They all went to bed after unpacking, the journey takes a whole day for them to get to the Kanto Region.

* * *

**Me:Well that's it! Hope you like it! Thanks so much for your support people. :D**

**May:Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~ **


	12. Chapter 12:Ship!

**Me:Hi, Guys! Chapter 12 is here! :) I'm dedicating this chapter to StrawberriiSuzu! :D**

**May:Anyway, we hope you like it! :)**

**Rose:ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON, YUSEI, ROSE AND DAN!**

**Me:STORY START! **

* * *

**_Chapter 12:Ship! _**

The sun shone waking a brunette hair girl up, she stirred in her bed trying to block the sudden light. Giving up after a while the girl woke up revealing her sapphire blue eyes, she sat up on the bed and looked around the room; everything was unpacked thanks to the work she and Drew did yesterday.

_'Speaking of Drew, where is he?' _May questioned to her self as she looked to the bed next to her that was neatly done. _'Guess he woke up early,' _May thought as she stretched her arms above her head and stood up from the bed; then headed towards the bathroom, after she finished with her duties she went to the kitchen in the room.

She walked through the kitchen and looked for all the materials and ingredients to prepare her food; after she finished finding them she started to prepare her breakfast, an hour later she finished doing her food and started to eat her pancakes after she added some syrup on them.

When May finished eating she headed out side and walked through the hallways towards the deck. When she opened the door to the deck she found a person on the other side leaning on the railings and looking at the waives, while smiling May made her way to the teenage boy and leaned on the railing next to him.

"Morning, Drew," May said as she looked at the green hair teen next to her and offered a smile, he turned towards her and smirked.

"Hey, Sleepy head," Drew teased and May flushed in embarrassment knowing that she always slept in late.

May glared at him still flushed "Shut up," she said as she looked away from him and he chuckled at her reaction.

Beautifly came flying towards them and went towards Roselia who was looking at the two trainer amused.

"So..." May started changing the subject and looking at the waives, "What are you doing out here?" she asked as she looked at him, watching the water, she tilted her head to the side in curiosity and looking at him innocently.

Drew had his face towards the water but he was looking at her from the corner of his eyes, he smirked and flicked his hair, "Going to the Kanto Region," he replied and May glared at him.

"I KNOW THAT GRASSHEAD! I meant what are you doing in the deck?" May screamed with her face red from anger and her cheeks puff up angrily while glaring at him.

Drew kept looking at her from the corner of his eyes and smirked as he saw her angry and gave a small chuckle. "I was watching the water," he said simply and May's anger was replaced by a happy smile.

"I'm looking at the water too, at first I was looking for someone but decided to leave them alone and look for water pokemon that are swimming," May said excitedly and Drew sweat-drop at her mood swing.

After that they staid quiet but threw a few glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. Then there was a grumble coming from May's stomach and Drew turn to her and looked at her with a weird look while May blushed in embarrassment.

"Didn't you eat breakfast?" Drew question as he looked at her cherry red face and May gave a nervous laugh.

May started to poke both her pointer fingers together as she refused to make eye contact with Drew.

"Yes, I did but I'm still hungry," May said as she put her arms around her stomach with a sheepish smile on her face, Drew smirk at her and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I think there is a dinning room in this ship, let's go," Drew said as he put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the door; May followed him as her stomach gave another growl and after her was Roselia and Beautifly going after them.

* * *

"Umm! This pancakes are delicious!" Kiara exclaimed and Yusei rolled his eyes as he kept eating his breakfast.

Yusei had woken up before Kiara but when Kiara woke up he was there and they decided to go eat breakfast together. Obviously Yusei led the way since Kiara didn't know where to go. Once they got there they ordered breakfast and talked to one another; next to them were both Pikachu's eating berries that Kiara and Yusei had ordered.

Suddenly a Beautifly and a Roselia ran up to them, Roselia sat down next to Yusei's Pikachu and Beautifly perched herself on top of Kiara's Pikachu head while Yusei and Kiara looked at them.

"Beautifly!" A familiar voice called and Kiara and Yusei saw a brunette head girl running towards them with a green hair boy walking after her with two trays with food. One had some pancakes and the other one had bacon, eggs, toast, and lots of other food. Once they reached their table May stopped running and smiled as she saw who was sitting there.

"Hey, guys good morning!" May greeted happily just as Drew reached the table with the trays, "Oh! Um... Do you guys mind if we seat with you?" she asked and Kiara smile and nodded while Yusei only nodded.

May took a seat next to Kiara and Beautifly flew up from Pikachu's head and perched herself in May's head; Drew took a seat next to Yusei while facing May and handing her her tray. Soon they were all talking and eating their breakfast and enjoying each others company.

"Guys!" A blue headed girl said excitedly as she almost threw herself at the table to get to them, once she reached them she took a deep breath just as Paul walked up to them with a blank face. "You'll never believe what we just found, guess," she said but she didn't even let them say a word. "There is a room that it's walls are made out of glass and you can see the water pokemon," Dawn gushed and May and Kiara's eyes grew large as their mouths dropped open in shock.

"Really?" Kiara asked as she started to get excited also; Dawn nodded with a wide smile and Kiara and May squealed with delight.

"Let's go!" May said as she stood up and walked a little away from the table so Kiara could stand up also, after they both stood up the three of them turned towards the guys that were looking at them. "Come on, guys let's go!" May said.

"I don't think so," Drew said and both Yusei and Paul nodded in agreement making the three girls to frown and walk up to them. The pokemon ran after their trainers as to not be left alone.

When they were in front of each guy, they took one of their arms and yanked them towards them successfully pulling the guys up to stand and dragging them after them as they made their way towards the room; once they made it to the hallway, they walked toward a set of stair that non of them had seen yesterday, they walked down the stairs and found a door right in front of them. They opened the door and entered it while turning on the lights to be able to see.

Instead of metal walls like the ship they had glass walls showing the ocean floor, lots of Horseas, Corsolas, Poliwags, Milotics, and other water type pokemon were swimming around with each other.

May ran into the middle of the room, stopped, extended her arms and gave a twirl and claps her hands together with a wide smile as she stopped twirling looking at the glass walls showing the view. Drew walked up to her and rolled his eyes at her; May turned towards Drew beaming happily and took his hand and dragged hi towards the walls, as soon as they were close to the glass wall May let go of Drew's hand and sat on the floor looking at all the pokemon swimming, Drew sat down next to her and also looked out the glass. Beautifly flew towards May and perched her self on top of her trainers hair, while Roselia walked up to Drew and took a seat next to him.

"Wow!... This place is awesome, come on Yusei, let's go seat down in front of the wall I want to see the pokemon," Kiara said excitedly as she, like May, dragged Yusei with her and they both sat down in the floor looking at the glass; Kiara's Pikachu ran up to Kiara and sat on her lap while Yusei's Pikachu ran up to Yusei and jumped on his trainers shoulder. Paul and Dawn did the same, Dawn skipped all the way there and Paul walked up to her and the both sat down.

A few minutes after, Drew took his phone out and send a text to Gary, Dan and Ash to come down with them. Awhile later Gary and Ash came in with Leaf, Rose and Misty, Ash's Pikachu and Rose's Skitty.

"Wow, this place is so cool, It's like a dream," Misty said with a dreamy face as she looked at all the water pokemon as Leaf and Rose nodded in agreement with a smile on their face, the girls along with the guys took a seat to watch the amazing view. Ash's Pikachu was in the same position as Yusei's Pikachu while Rose's Skitty was curled up in a ball on top of his trainer's lap.

Suddenly the lights went out and Kiara screamed in surprise making everyone flinch; May and Dawn held on to Drew and Paul for safety not knowing what would happen. Everything was quiet no one made a sound, Drew, Yusei, Paul, Leaf, Kiara and Misty were looking around carefully as May and Dawn still hold onto the guys but they too started to look around the room. Carefully the guys stood up with their pokemon and headed towards the door as the girls looked at them carefully, Misty took out her mallet just in case.

The guys went out the room and the girls stood up from the floor as they started to head to the door with their pokemon behind them.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Six very familiar voices screamed and the girls stopped walking and the pokemon to jump in surprise as their eyes grew large, they looked at each other and ran like lightning outside the room almost crashing onto the wall from how fast they were running.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" There was laughter and the girls and pokemon turned confuse when they looked to the left they saw the guys holding on to their stomach and some of them were on the floor laughing their heats out. The girls eyes widen as they saw there was no danger but they became confuse once again wondering what happened, they kept looking at the guys and sweat-dropped wondering when they were going to stop laughing, Roselia and both Pikachu's were standing there looking at their masters.

They were surprise to see PAUL and Drew laughing because Paul as long as they have known him has never laughed and Drew always kept his cool guy character up and they only chuckled not blow up laughter. Once the guys stopped they looked towards the girls smirking, making the girls raise their eyebrows at them.

"What just happened?" Misty asked angrily with her mallet in her hand.

"You've just been pranked," Yusei said with a smirked and the girls confusion face turned angry.

"You mean to tell us that _that_ was just a prank," Kiara screamed, she wasn't very good with her temper, and when the guys nodded all the girls frowned deeply and glared at them.

"If that's the game you guys want to play, then fine we'll play your game but be warned you guys are going to regret it," Leaf said with an evil smirk and the guys just raised and eyebrow in question but kept smirking in amusement.

"Oh, really, how are you guys going to do that?" Gary asked as he looked eyes with Leaf.

"You'll see," Leaf said as she turned her back to him and waled away with the girls right behind her.

"This is going to be interesting," Gary mused as they watched the girls along with their pokemon leave with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

* * *

"Leaf, how are we going to do a prank to them if I don't even know how to do a prank," Kiara cried desperately as she looked at her friend that was smirking which made her feel uneasy. The others were looking at Leaf knowing she had an idea forming in her head, finally Leaf looked at them.

"We are the ones with super powers on our side, making it easier for us," Leaf said in a whisper loud enough for only the girls to hear, when the girls heard that all the worries flew out of their heads and they smirked also, getting at what Leaf meant.

They had walked away from the guys and headed to the deck and surprisingly enough there was no one their but Leaf still whispered just in case someone came.

"Wow, Leaf, Gary is getting to you," Dawn said playfully and Leaf turn to her with a shock look making all the girls burst out laughing at their friend's expression.

"Dawn!" Leaf cried as she turned towards her blue haired friend and blushed formed on her cheeks, she glared at her and Dawn just winked playfully in response.

"Come on guys, it's time to eat dinner," Kiara said with a happy smile as they all made their way to the dinning area.

* * *

"Okay, so when do we start?" Misty asked as she looked at the others, they had just eaten and were on their way towards their rooms to sleep since it was already 8:00 and they had to wake up early to start packing.

"When it's time, and it better not be here because if something goes wrong I don't want to end up like the people in the Titanic," Leaf said as they all stopped in front of their rooms.

"Well, good night guys, see you tomorrow," May said as they all said good night to each other and headed in side their rooms.

When May got in, she walked towards the bathroom ignoring Drew who rolled his eyes and smirked. After May finished she headed to her bed but was stopped by Drew, who was standing in front of her, she walked the other way but he blocked it, she kept trying yo get to her bed but Drew kept blocking her ways, finally she stopped and shoot a glare at him.

"CAN YOU MOVE?" May hissed angrily wanting nothing more then to go to bed and get into a deep sleep but Drew obviously wouldn't let her. Roselia and Beautifly were watching all of this in amusement.

"Are you mad at me?" Drew asked looking at her sapphire eyes with seriousness, May frowned.

"Noo, I'm not mad because you guys pranked us and now there may be a war between all of us and because YOU WON'T LET ME GO TO SLEEP!" May said sarcastically and screamed the last part in frustration, she knew that the girls were going to fight back but a prank war, really she didn't want to participate in that yet she was in like it or not.

Drew frowned, "You do know it was you guys, who agreed to this right?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest, May rolled her eyes at him.

"It wouldn't have happened if you guys hadn't pranked us first, it's called defense Drew look it up," May retorted putting her arms on her hips as she took a step towards him all the while glaring at him.

"It was Gary's idea not mine," Drew fought back as he also took a step towards her.

"Yet, you went along with it didn't you?" May asked taking as step closer and stopping right in front of him, she lifted her head to be able to look him in the eyes.

"I didn't have a choice, if you were in my position, would you have back down?" Drew asked as he looked her in the eyes.

The question had May thinking, she was going to do a prank to them and even if she didn't want to she didn't have a choice, in a way she was in the same position as Drew right now.

"No," May said as she lifted her head a little still looking into Drew's eyes.

Drew smirked at her answer, "So, am I forgiven?" he asked playfully, both of them were unaware that their heads were coming closer to one another slowly.

May rolled her eyes at Drew, "Yes , you're forgiven," May said softly as she felt Drew's breath on her face, soon enough their eyes started to close as they leaned their faces closer, soon enough their lips touched sending an electric jolt through both their bodies. As soon as they both realized what they did they broke apart and refused to make eye contact.

"So... uh... I'm going to bed," May said as she rushed past Drew and hid herself under the covers of her bed; Drew walked towards his bed confused as to why that happened and laid down, he turn to May still feeling his heart going n overdrive, he reached his arm out of the covers and turned the lights off.

May couldn't close her eyes confused and wondering why her heart was beating that fast. She along with Drew tried their best to fall asleep without knowing that the other couldn't sleep either.

* * *

**Me:Okay, so tell me what you guys think? Was it to fast for them to kiss? I just write as I go so I don't know, please tell me in your review, and sorry for the lateness. **

**May:(Blushing)...!**

**Me:Well, it looks like she's paralyzed.**

**Rose:Aww, they kissed! Well, anyway, Review! :)**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	13. Chapter 13:Kanto!

**Me:Hi, Guys! I'm doing my best in trying to update as soon as possible. :)**

**May:...**

**Drew:...**

**Rose:They haven't said a word since last chapter. **

**Me:...Wow, ****anyway, Guys, I want to give thanks to MajorelleSapphira, because she help me with the ideas of this and lots of other chapters. Also, both her OCs are in this chapter.**

**Rose:Awesome, a new friend!**

**Me:Yeah, anyway, Rose can you do the Disclaimer?**

**Rose:Sure! ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON, YUSEI, ROSE OR DAN!**

**Me:STORY START! **

* * *

**_ Chapter 13:Kanto! _**

The next morning May and Drew, were packing their things in silence, refusing to make eye contact. They had already done their morning routine and eaten breakfast.

_**'May, hurry up,'** _The voice of Kiara ran through May's head, startled May jumped in surprise but then shook her head.

**_'I'm going, I'm going,'_**May replied as she folded a shirt and put it on her backpack.

Drew was collecting all of his stuff as he saw May jump and a look of surprise came to her face but it went away as fast as it came, he wondered what made her surprise but didn't say anything as he continued packing.

_"Attention Passengers, we have arrived at The Kanto Region, we hope you had a nice trip; We will be stopping in 5 minutes. Thanks for traveling with us," _A voice said going through the ship, as a warning.

May and Drew had finished packing and were heading out the room, Beautifly and Roselia followed their trainers wondering why they hadn't talked since the kiss.

* * *

"There they are," Dawn said pointing towards May and Drew walking towards them, with Roselia and Beautifly. Paul rolled his eyes at Dawn and waited until both of their friend reached the table.

"What took you guys so long?" Leaf asked as they all walked to the door of the ship, that had stopped in the Kanto Region port, they walked out the ship, avoiding everyone and trying to not get separated.

Once they got far enough from all the people in the port looking for friends and family, they stopped.

"I have a lot of things to pack," May lied, and Drew just nodded not saying anything, the others saw this and decided not to press further. They started to walk until the found Emerald City, they walked and saw all the people, playing, talking or just spending time with each other.

"How Cute!" Rose said as she saw a little girl no older than 3 years, playing with a new-born Cherubi, who was helping her walk.

"Not as cute as you," Dan said with a smirk as he put an arm around her shoulder. Rose rolled her eyes but didn't move his arm away, she was used to it, plus she liked it.

"HEY!" A unfamiliar voice called happily, and everyone turned to see a girl running towards them with some flyers in her arms, she was hugging them close to her chest so they wouldn't fly off as she ran.

The girl had hazel color eyes and dark brown with strands of light brown hair that reached below the shoulders; she was wearing turquoise v-neck shirt, blue capris jeans and white and turquoise sneakers. As accessory, she had a small brown backpack. Next to the girl there was a Mudkip running in pace with her.

"Sorry for *pant* disturbing you but *pant*," The unknown girl said as panted from all the running, she was bended over with her hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath. Once she caught her breath, she straiten up, and smiled brightly at the group. "Sorry to disturb you guys but I work in the carnival, that's taking place in the city and they asked me to give out flyers and bring in costumers. By the way, my name is Tessa," The girl, now know as Tessa said as she extended her arms to Rose.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Rose," Rose said as she shook hands with Tessa, Kiara and May stepped up next to Rose both smiling happily.

"Hi Tessa, I'm Kiara," Kiara said happily as she shook hands with Tessa, "This is May," Kiara said and May waived hello, "This is Leaf, and that blue haired girl is Dawn," she continued to introduce pointing at each person.

"Nice to meet you girls," Tessa said happily and Mudkip walked over to the three Pikachu's, Roselia, Beautifly and Skitty, They all started talking with each other happily.

"Uh-hum!" Dan faked coughed into his hands, getting the attention of all the girls, who blushed in embarrassment except for Tessa, who looked at him in confusion.

"Sorry about that guys," Kiara apologized.

"Tessa, meet the guys, this is Drew, Ash, Paul, Gary and Dan," Rose introduce the guys to Tessa, who just smiled and waived before returning her attention to the girls again.

"So, what's this Carnival, you were talking about?" Kiara asked curiously as she took a flyer that Tessa handed her.

"It's amazing, there are lots of rides, food, and you can get into rides with your pokemon," Tessa described as she threw a small smiled at her Mudkip that was talking happily with the other pokemon.

"Really? That sounds awesome, we should go, check it out," Leaf said excitedly and all tha girls nodded in agreement, while the guys frowned.

"No," All the guys said together crossing their arms across their chest as they looked at the girls.

"WHAT?" All the girls screamed in shock as Tessa put her hands to cover her ears, since they were next to her.

"Come on guys, you can't be serious," Misty said putting her arms on her hips and narrowing her eyes at them.

"Yes, we are we need to continue," Yusei said as he raised and eyebrow at them.

"We were going to take a break in this city anyway, so what's the problem with going to a Carnival, to spend some time, plus If you guys are still worried about us, you can come with us," Rose offered and the guys thought off it while the girls did a victory dance in their minds knowing they won.

"Fine..." The guys reluctantly gave in and the girls hi-fived each other. Tessa smiled and handed everyone a flyer.

"Thanks, for the information Tessa," Kiara said smiling happily at Tessa, who smiled right back.

"No, problem guys, but I need to go, don't want to get caught talking when I'm supposed to be working," Tessa explained as she waived good bye to all of them as they walked away towards the carnival with their pokemon following them.

"Tessa!" An unknown voice says making Tessa jump from surprise, then there was a chuckle. Tessa turned around to come face to face with a guy, who also has flyers in his hands. Next to the guy there was a Squirtle, who walked up to Tessa's Mudkip.

The guy had light blue eyes and dirty blond hair; he was wearing a short-sleeved, yellow collared shirt with a white stripe in the middle, deinem pants and some black sneakers. As accessory he had a green messenger bag. The guy put an arm around the Tessa's waist and pulled her closer, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Nick," Tessa said to her boyfriend as she gave him a smile which he returned.

"Shouldn't you be handing flyers?" Nick asked or more like teased as she blushed a little.

"I'll have you know that I was handing flyers, It's just...," Tessa trailed off smiling shyly.

"It's just?" Nick asked trying to make her continue, and Tessa gave a soft laugh.

"I made some friends, they were really nice, and Mudkip made some friends to right Mudkip?" Tessa asked and Mudkip nodded happily at her partner.

"Who?" Nick asked curiously.

"Oh, right! Kiara, Rose, May, Misty, Leaf, Dawn, Paul, Yusei, Dan, Drew, Ash and Gary," Tessa said happily while Nick just nodded in understanding.

"Okay, but let's keep working okay?" Nick said and Tessa nodded as they walked around and did their job.

* * *

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Kiara said as she looked around the Carnival.

There was lots of booths, rides, places to eat, lots of people laughing, in rides, having a fun time, with everyone, there was also pokemon everywhere.

"Okay, so we will go with a partner, I'll go with Gary, Rose will go with Dan, Dawn will go with Paul, Kiara will go with Yusei and May will go with Drew," Leaf explained and everyone but May and Drew agreed and made their ways towards rides and other places.

* * *

"You think May and Drew will talk to each other know?" Yusei asked Kiara as they went to a dunk the person in the water booth and both Pikachu's got down from their trainers shoulders.

"I hope so, did you see them, It was so weird, they didn't even have an argument since we left the ship and that's saying something," Kiara explained as Yusei took out 5 bucks and paid for both of them.

The person behind the counter gave them three balls to each of them, they took the balls and Kiara went first, she threw the first ball and it bounce of the wall not even close to the target, making Kiara blush in embarrassment.

Kiara threw the second ball and it was much closer to the target but not quite, frustrated she threw the third and last ball hard and it hit the target, making the man sitting in the chair above the water fall making a splash, Kiara saw that she hit the target but only huffed still a bit annoyed.

Yusei rolled his eyes and smirked taking one of the three balls leaving two balls in the counter, he looked at the target and threw the ball which hit the target, Kiara's jaw opened up in surprise but she closed it and glared at Yusei, who chuckled lightly.

"Show off," Kiara said angrily as she cross her arms across her chest glaring at him.

"Well chose your prize," The man behind the counter said awkwardly as the man in the water picked himself up and sat on the chair again.

"Um... I want the Cherubi plushy," Kiara said and the man handed her the plushy then turned to Yusei.

"I'll take the Milotic one," Yusei said and the man handed him the Milotic Plushy.

They both started walking away from the both, Kiara's anger was no longer there, then Yusei turned towards Kiara and stopped walking so Kiara did the same and looked at him curiously.

"Here," Yusei said with a small blush on his cheeks as he handed the plushy to Kiara, who smiled at him.

"Thank you," Kiara said and took his hand as the walked through the Carnival with both Pikachu's going behind them.

* * *

"Let's go over there," Dan said pointing to a both where there was a pokemon show going on, Rose smiled and nodded also wanting to see the show.

They made their way towards the both with Skitty going after them, they took a seat on the floor and Skitty laid in Rose's lap.

"Now, Blastoise use, watergun!" A girl in the stage said and her pokemon did as was told.

"Glaceon, Icebeam!" A boy comanded and his Galceon used an Icebeam on the water gun, frosing it completely in the shape of a heart.

"Blastoise/Glaceon, Tail Whip!" Both off them comanded and both Glaceon and Blastoise did as told, craking the Ice heart into tiny pieces, making them fall down like little sparkles.

"Wow!" Rose said as she looked at the show putting her head on Dan's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her closer to him.

As the show continued they stayed in the same position, when it finished Dan stood up and helped Rose up, but put his arm around her waist again as they continued walking looking for something to do.

* * *

"Ugh! I should have know you would have done this!" Misty said as she glared at Ash, who was inhaling food rather than eating it.

There was ten bowls, next to Ash, all the bowls were dirty meaning there was food in it, they were all piled up on top of one another. Next to the pile of empty plates was Pikachu, laying on his back with a full stomach.

"Dwhoine wnhwnat?" Ash asked through a mouth fulled of noodles then he swallowed, "Done what Mist?" He asked as he stared at her in confusion.

"When we all separated to go through the carnival, you drag me here to wait till you eat the whole restaurant," Misty said angrily as she glared at him. "I want to go on rides so stop eating so we can leave," she said as she stood up and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Then why don't you go, to a ride?" Ash questioned as he took another gulp of the soup leaving the bowl empty.

"Ugh! You know what I will! Misty said as she walked away into the wave of people and pokemon walking through. Ash stood up from his chair, wide eye, and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder just before Ash took of running after Misty.

"Mist, Mist, MIST!" Ash cried out as he moved his head looking everywhere for Misty through the waive of people and pokemon.

As soon as he saw a red-headed teenage girl, he sprinted towards her as fast as he could, when he got closer he saw that it was Misty; she was looking at a tank with lots of water type pokemon, she had a dreamy face on as she looked at them. The guy behind the counter had a flirty smile on his face as he looked at Misty, he seemed to be the same age as Misty, making Ash frown as he walked closer, getting to hearing reach.

"Hey, Little Lady! My, may I say that you look lovely today," The guy said sweetly and Misty looked up to see the guy staring at her, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Thanks," Misty said dryly as she turned her attention back to the pokemon.

"You know, I could give you one for free, It's against the rules but you're worth it and maybe we could do something after," The guy said suggestively and Misty frowned she opened her mouth to say something but Ash stood in front of her looking quite angry.

"Ash?" Misty questioned confused as to why he was so angry; Ash slamed 5 bucks on the counter and the guy backed off with a frown on his face as he went to look for the three balls.

Both Ash and Misty were standing in front of a booth where you had to knock out three bottles and you won a prize, the prizes where real pokemon and they were all water types. Misty had been staring at a baby, Dratini.

The guy returned and gave the three balls to Ash, who took them and threw the first ball hard accidentally hitting the guy on the leg. Ash was angry but he didn't mean to hit the guy.

"Sorry," Ash apologized with a sheepish smile, he threw the second ball knocking down the bottle on top, meaning there were two bottles left and just one ball, Ash throw the last ball and it knocked out both bottles meaning Ash won.

"Congratulations, what prize do you want?" The guy said with a frown as he walked up to be in front of the tank with the pokemon.

Ash smiled, "I'll take the baby Dratini, please," Ash said with a happy grin on his face making Misty laugh at him; the guy took a pokeball and returned the Dratini before handing the pokeball to Ash.

Ash took the pokeball eagerly as he turned to face Misty, "Mist, I'm sorry for making you mad so here, It's my apology to you," Ash said as he handed her the pokeball, Misty's face brighten up and a small cheek dusted her cheeks as she took the pokeball and hugged it closely.

"Thank you so much, Ash!" Misty exclaimed as she took a step forward and kissed Ash on the cheek, making him blush and be a little shock.

"Y-you're welcome, Mist," Ash said with a smile, "But you'll have to drop off a pokemon if you want to keep that one with you," Ash said and Misty nodded as they started walking through the carnival with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and the guy from the booth glaring after them.

"I'll drop her off with Professor Oak once we get to the Pokemon Center," Misty said and they walked through the carnival looking for what to do next.

* * *

**Me:I'm sorry I didn't put, Leaf and Gary, Dawn and Paul and May and Drew's part, but it will be in the next chapter, thought. :)**

**Rose:Hope you all liked it! :)**

**Tessa:I'm glad I was in this chapter! :D**

**May:Review please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	14. Chapter 14:Carnival and Surprises!

**Me:Hey, guys! Here I am with a new chapter! :) I'm doing my best to update as soon as I can! :D**

**Tessa:Hey, I'm Back!**

**Rose:And so am I!**

**Me:We hope you guys, like the Chapter! Tessa, Rose, can you two do the disclaimer?**

**Tessa and Rose:Sure! ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON, YUSEI, ROSE, DAN, TESSA OR NICK!**

**Me:STORY START!**

* * *

**_Chapter 14:Carnival and surprises! _**

"Gary? Where are we going?" Leaf asked as she tried to get Gary's hand off of her eyes so she could look around. There was lots of people still in the carnival and she could feel their gazes on her and Gary as they walked through.

When everyone had gone to different parts of the carnival, Gary had put his hands over her eyes so she couldn't see and started moving her throw the crowd, she had screamed at him to take of his hands but he had just chuckled and continued walking, after sometime, she gave up and let him drag her around.

"You'll see once we get there," Gary said as he walked towards a ride and since there wasn't any line he sat down and put Leaf next to him; then he uncovered her eyes, making her blink a little to get back her sight the she gasped.

"Gary, what do you think you're doing? Why did you drag me to the Roller Coaster?" Leaf screamed as she tried to stand up but Gary pushed her back down so she wouldn't leave.

"Come on, it will be fun," Gary said with a smirk on his face as he adjusted the metal bar so they wouldn't fall and so she couldn't leave.

"No, get this off of me so I can leave," Leaf protested as she tried to push the bar away with no such luck, she was going to try again when the ride started, it went up a hill stopping at the top.

"See it's not that bad now is it?" Gary teased as he saw her grip the bar as the cart they were sitting on went down the hill fast, lots of screamed followed as the cart went in a fast speed. "If you're scared you can hold on to me," He continued teasing and Leaf glared at him as she composed her self.

"No way! Forget it Gary!" Leaf cried as the ride went on a circle then went on a flat surface.

"That's too bad, lot's of girls would kill to hold me," Gary said smugly and Leaf let go off the bar but hold on to it with the other hand and smacked Gary upside the head before putting the hand back on the bar. "Ow, what was that for?" Gary asked rubbing the place she had smacked him then putting the hand back on the metal while glaring at her.

"I told you, that I don't like you," Leaf said with a frown but she felt as if she was lying.

Gary rolled his eyes at her and turn back to look in front of them the cart had gone up another hill and right now it went down fast, making Leaf to scream in surprise since she wasn't paying attention and to Gary to smirk at this.

Once the ride finished both Leaf and Gary went to some other place, as they were walking they hold hands making Leaf blush a bit and roll her eyes while shaking her head and Gary smirked as they continued walking.

* * *

"This place is amazing don't you think so Paul?" Dawn asked as she walked around trying to find something that both she and Paul could do together.

"Hm," Paul said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dawn said with a happy smile on her lips as she looked at him, she walked up to him since she was a bit ahead and took his hand, she started to walk and swinging their hands once in a while happily.

Paul walked with her but didn't take his hand away, he actually kinda liked it.

"Paul, can you win me a stuff Pokemon?" Dawn asked as she lower her head so he wouldn't see her small blush while Paul looked at her as if she was insane.

"Why?" Paul asked simply as he continued to stare at her waiting for her reply, she lifted her head and made eye contact with him.

"Because I want that stuff Eevee," Dawn explained as she pointed to a ring toss booth, which prizes were stuff pokemon. Paul looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she gave a cute little pout in return as she put a defeated face as she started to walk forward with her head down, her hair shadowing her face which had a smirk.

Paul looked at her she looked so down, he didn't want the other pestering him about what he did to her since he didn't do anything, with a sigh, Paul started to walk towards her. As soon as he reached her he took hold of her arm and dragged her to the booth with a scowl on his face.

When they got close to the booth Dawn lifted her face to give a fake shock look at Paul which he didn't notice was fake and ignored her as he put 5 bucks on the counter, the person behind the counter backed away slowly as he took the 5 bucks, the person seemed afraid of Paul, who was annoyed.

The person came back and handed 5 rings to Paul, who took them and threw them all at once with out a care, he really didn't want to win he didn't give a care about it, he would just say that he tried and couldn't get it. To everyone's surprise and shock all the rings landed on a bottle, meaning Paul won.

Dawn face light up with such happiness, she squealed as she threw her arms around Paul's torso, giving him a huge hug, Paul had a blank face on he didn't know how that happened but he brushed it away as if nothing, then Dawn had thrown her self at him giving him a bear hug.

"Congratulations, you sir, have won the ring toss, please chose your pick," The man said with a smile as he saw that Dawn had her face in Paul's chest and she looked very content while Paul just rolled his eyes and pushed her off of him softly, while hiding his super small blush with the blank face.

"The Eevee," Paul said simply as Dawn looked at the man bringing the stuff toy and handing it to Paul, who started to drag Dawn towards the carnival.

"Here," Paul said as he pushed the toy towards her Dawn immediately took the toy and hugged it with a wide happy smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Paul," Dawn said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek out of happiness.

"Whatever," Paul said and started walking again with Dawn right behind him, playing with the toy.

* * *

"Where do we go?" Drew asked as they walked through the carnival filled with people and Pokemon.

It had been the first thing said between the two of them since everyone went to different places. May and Drew had been walking around both lost in their thoughts and not really wanting to talk, but after sometime it became annoying to both of them, and since they are both stubborn they waited till the other broke the silence.

May looked at Drew with a small blush as she thought of how to answer, "I don't know," May manage to get out with no result to a good answer.

Drew thought for a bit then came to a decision, "Let's go to the Ferris Wheel," Drew said as he continued walking with both Roselia and Beautifly going after them.

May and Drew continued walking sometimes taking secret glances at each other with out the other knowing it. Once they reached where they were going May gasped.

The Ferris Wheel was SUPER HUGE, and it was so tall, there was a small line in front of them but soon enough their turns came, both May and Drew along with Roselia and Beautifly got into their seats and waited for the ride to start.

When the ride started May looked around fascinated by the view, while Drew just looked at her expressions with a soft smile but May didn't notice as she continued to look around; Roselia and Beautifly saw this and smirked while shaking their heads.

"May about the kiss-," Drew started but May's eyes widen as a huge blush consumed her entire face, May turn her head so Drew wouldn't see but he had already seen it making him chuckle softly. "You don't have to be embarrass about it," Drew teased with a smirk trying to lighten the mood. He continued to look at May but she refuse to spare him a glance still keeping her mouth shut, she didn't know what to say.

"You know it's actually normal for girls to fall for me, so there's no reason for you to deny your feelings for me," Drew teased again trying to get her to talk. May's face went red with anger as she glared at Drew.

"I don't have feelings for you," May retorted and Drew's smirk widen as he manage to get her to talk.

"Oh, please, what did I just say about not denying your feelings for me," Drew said again flicking his hair. May's hands bailed into fist from the side of her seat and she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"And what did I say about, not having feelings for you," May countered and Drew laughed making May confused. "Why are you laughing?" May asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"Because, you're so silly," Drew said with a smirk.

"Am not," May said angrily as she glared at Drew, who suddenly turned away and looked at the view, the Ferris Wheel had stopped to let the people sitting in the bottom out leaving May and Drew at the top.

May turned to look at what Drew was looking and gasped in awe. The view was beautiful, you could see the mountains, houses, the ocean, flying type pokemon flying in the sky. The view was incredible and May looked in around with a big smile on her face; she leaned towards Drew and rested her head on his shoulder contentedly.

Drew looked at May surprise but quickly smirked as he put his arm around her waist, resting his head on top of hers. Roselia and Beautifly both hi-fived each other as they saw this; soon enough the ride was over and May and Drew separated from each other but when they started walking they walked closer to one another with both Beautifly and Roselia behind them.

* * *

Yusei and Kiara were walking around trying to find something to do; both their Pikachu's were on their shoulders, the number of people and pokemon had increased as the time went, there were lots of people making it hard to walk, that's why Kiara and Yusei were walking close to each other as to not get separated from one another.

While walking Kiara saw something moving behind a booth, making her curiosity spark, not wanting to bother Yusei, she decided to go check it out alone then she would run back to Yusei as to not get lost. Kiara started to run after the thing she saw with Pikachu on her shoulder, she went behind the booth and started to check around.

"Hmm, I wonder what that thing was," Kiara said to her self as she decided to go back to Yusei but before she could turn around, she felt a huge pain in the back of her head; she tried to keep her eyes open but to no avail, everything started to seem a little black and the lasting she remembered was hearing Pikachu hit the floor unconscious and some one saying.

"Sweet Dreams," before everything went completely black.

* * *

"What did you think of the show Rose?" Dan questioned with his hand around her waist as they walked through the crowd, Skitty was walking next to them.

"It was good, the ice heart was beautiful," Rose replies with a smile as Dan chuckled.

"Still the same as ever," Dan said making Rose glare at him with a pout.

"No, I'm not, I know more than I did when I meet you and I'm really good with appeals and battles," Rose informed with a proud smile on her face as they continued walking.

"Right," Dan said sarcastically and Rose rolled her eyes in annoyance, but suddenly something behind a booth caught Rose's attention.

"Hey, Dan? I think I saw something behind that booth over there," Rose said as she stopped walking making Dan stop as well, he looked to where she was pointing but didn't see anything.

"It was probably your imagination, come on," Dan said trying to get her to walk, Rose frown as she took another look.

"No, I know I saw something, come on, let's check it out," Rose said as she got out of Dan's grip and ran towards the booth with Skitty next to her, Dan rolled his eyes and ran after her but when he got to where she went, Rose and Skitty weren't there.

Dan looked around but couldn't find her anywhere, "Rose! Where are you? Come on, Rose, this isn't funny," Dan said as he walked back to were they were hoping to see her there, but she wasn't there either.

* * *

Misty and Ash were walking around the carnival, Both of them were eating some colored popcorn. Like Kiara and Rose, Misty saw something and looked at the back of the booth suspiciously, while taking out her mallet.

"Ash, I need to go to the lady's room, so can you wait here for me?" Misty lied as she hid the mallet behind her back, Ash not knowing she was lying agreed to wait for her there.

Misty walked away from Ash and when she was out of eye sight she walked to the back of the booth while being cautious, she kept looking behind her just in case, she had her mallet on her hands for protection.

She kept searching but with no luck, like Kiara, when she tried to turn around to leave she was hit in the head, she fell to the ground unconsciously.

* * *

Leaf and Gary were walking while holding hands, Gary had been flirting with her since they got of the Roller Coaster; Leaf was super annoyed by now, and it showed.

"Gary," Leaf started calmly as she turned to face Gary, who was looking at her. "SHUT UP!" Leaf screamed attracting some attention from some people, while Gary covered his ears and sent her a glare which she returned with one of her own.

"Don't scream," Gary said in an annoyed voice and Leaf rolled her eyes as they continued walking. "Leaf, can you wait here for a moment? I need to go to the bathroom," Gary said and Leaf nodded as she took a seat in a bench that was there, Gary smiled at her before turning around to go to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, a shiny light caught Leaf attention, she ignored it as she waited but the light didn't stop so she stood up and walked towards it. Once she got there she heard some chuckling before everything went black.

* * *

Dawn was skipping along side Paul, who rolled his eyes at her, they had been walking for a while, then they stopped in front of the food place that Ash and Misty had been.

"You, hungry?" Paul asked as he looked towards Dawn who nodded, Paul turned around and walked to the counter, as he walked away he looked over his shoulder at Dawn, "Wait there," Paul said referring to the table.

A Carnivine walked up to Dawn and stopped in front of her. Dawn looked at the pokemon wondering what it wanted, but then the Carnivine took Dawn stuffed Eevee and ran of, Dawn gasp and stood to her feet before taking of after the pokemon.

"Hey, give it back, that's mine," Dawn shouted as she ran behind a booth that Carnivine had run to but when she got there the pokemon wasn't there.

"Hope you had a fun run," A familiar voice said before hitting Dawn with a bat, Dawn fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Yummy!" May said happily as she took another piece of Cotton Candy, and eat it happily; Drew was walking next to her chuckled at her antics. Roselia and Beautifly weren't that far behind them.

"So, what do you want to do know?" Drew asked as he looked at the brunette, that was eating happily.

"Hmm, How about, the Roller Coaster," May suggested as she took another piece and eat it, Drew looked at her with a perked eyebrow.

"You sure, you can handle it?" Drew questioned with a smirk as he looked at her. May's face went red with anger.

"What's that supposed to mean?" May asked a little angry.

"Oh, nothing, Is that, won't you be scared, that ride can go pretty fast, you know," Drew said and May's eye twitched in anger.

'Are you saying, I'm a scaredy-cat?" May questioned angrily and Drew's smirked widen at this.

"I never said that, but if you say so," Drew said and May's hand went to fist as she started to storm off with Drew close behind.

"I'll show you, I'm not scared," May called as she tried to walk through the crowd as Beautifly flew after her trainer.

Drew notice the amount of people so he hurried his pace so he wouldn't lose May, but to no avail, no matter how fast he went to catch up to her, some one always pushed him back trying to get to some place, Roselia was behind Drew and she was getting annoyed so she used her vines to push the people away leaving an open space for Drew to pass through.

Once both Drew and Roselia pass they started looking for May but no matter where they went she wasn't anywhere to be seen. An hour later of searching something black caught Roselia's eyes. She walked behind the booth and found a black bandanna.

When she looked at the bandanna she instantly recognized who it belonged to, Roselia picked up the bandanna and ran towards Drew. She started tugging on his pants trying to get his attention, when he looked down he saw Roselia holding a very familiar bandanna, he took the object and inspected it.

"This is May's bandanna, where can she be?" Drew asked him self as he put the bandanna in his pocket, "We need to find the others," Drew said as he started walking away, Roselia following him.

* * *

Tessa had been walking around handing flyers when she caught sight of some people and pokemon dragging away some persons who appeared to be unconscious. Tessa and Mudkip walked towards the direction of the people, when she got a closer look she gasped at what she saw.

She couldn't see who the persons were but she could see that the unconscious persons where: Kiara, Rose, Misty, Leaf, Dawn and May, she also saw that they had Beautifly, Pikachu and Skitty captured.

"Come on, Mudkip, they need help," Tessa said as she stood up and ran towards the people while ordering Mudkip to use his strongest Hydro Pump on the persons.

The attack did a direct hit. Tessa ran towards the girls, trying to see if they were okay but as she bent down to check one of the persons got up and hit her on the head. Like the girls Tessa hit the floor unconscious and the last thing she remembered were the desperate calls from Mudkip, who had run next to her, then everything went black.

* * *

**Me:Hope you liked it! :) I'll try to update as soon as possible. :D**

**Rose:Bye! :)**

**Tessa:Bye! :)**

**May:Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	15. Chapter 15:Where are they? Say What?

**Me:Hi, guys! Here's Chapter 15! Hope you like it. :)**

**Rose:There were lots of surprises, and more to come! :)**

**Tessa:We hope you all enjoy! :D**

**Me:Tessa can you do the Disclaimer?**

**Tessa:Sure, ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON, YUSEI, DAN, ROSE, TESSA OR NICK!**

**Me:STORY START! **

* * *

**_Chapter 15:Where are they? Say What? _**

"Drew, Over here," Gary's voice called as he waved towards the green hair teen, who as soon as he saw all the guys speed walked as fast as he could towards them.

"Have you guys seen, May?" Was the first thing Drew said as he reached the others, everyone shook their heads 'no', and Drew lowered his head as he glared at the ground. "Where are the other girls?" Drew asked still glaring at the ground.

"We can't find them," Gary said lowly it was obvious he was worried.

"What?" Drew asked as his head shoot upwards to look at Gary, who shook his head.

"We can't find them we looked everywhere...," Yusei trailed off and Drew looked at him with a perked eyebrow. "Ash... um... well he even entered the girls bathroom looking for Misty," Yusei explained and Drew had a look of shock on his face as he turn to look at the blacked haired trainer.

Ash had his head lowered with a small blush, "Shut up, I don't want to think of that," he said as his blush deepened.

"Why would you do that?" Drew asked and Ash frowned.

"Misty told me she was going to use the restroom, so I waited outside the bathroom and waited and waited-," Ash said but was cut off.

"Okay, we get it you waited for a long time, can you just get to the point," Dan said as he crossed his arms.

"Well after 30 minutes, I knew something was up, no one can be in the bathroom that long on less they are trying to hide from someone or have a huge stomach ached, if you know what I mean. Anyway, I got worried so I went in the bathroom looking for Misty, no one was there so I was thankful for that, until I had to leave when I went to leave this old woman with a BIG purse started hitting me and screaming at me," Ash said with a pout.

"Dude..." Dan said as he shook his head from side to side.

"Hey, you guys!" An unfamiliar voice called and they all turned around to see a guy with light blue eyes and dirty blond hair running towards them. "Have you seen a girl with hazel color eyes and dark brown with strands of light brown hair that reached below the shoulders; she was wearing turquoise v-neck shirt, blue capris jeans and white and turquoise sneakers. She had a small brown backpack and she has a Mudkip with her," the guy explained.

"That sounds like that Tessa girl we meet," Ash said happily and the guy's eyes widen.

"So, you know who Tessa is, do you know where she is?" The guy asked.

"First who are you? and sorry we don't know where she is," Yusei said and the guys face fell.

"I'm Nick, her boyfriend," Nick said and the others nodded in understanding.

"Oh, maybe all the girls are together," Ash said and they all though about it.

"Come on let's keep looking for them maybe there in the Pokemon Center," Drew said calmly, even thought he was acting calm, all of them knew he was super worried about May.

* * *

"Ouch..." A brunette haired girl with sapphire eyes moaned as she tried to sit up with her eyes close and rubbed the back of her head.

"May! I'm so glad you're awake!" At hearing that May's eyes snap open making her come face to face to Kiara looking at her with concern.

"Weird Deja Vu, huh?" Misty said as she looked up from her seat, she had Dawn next to her resting her head on Misty's lap. Dawn was still unconscious and so was Tessa, everyone else was already awake.

They were all in the same metal box, the place was large enough for all of them to stand up and walk around, and it had lots of space. The girls didn't know where they were but they already knew how they got there.

"Hey, Kiara, what is Tessa doing here?" May asked as she looked at their recently made friend lying on the ground with her head on Leaf's lap.

"We don't know, I'm wondering how she got involved in all this," Kiara said and just as she finished both Dawn and Tessa's eyes began to open.

"Huh? What's going on?" Both of them asked at the same time as they looked around.

"We got caught," Leaf said gloomily as she helped Tessa sit up, while Tessa rubbed her head because of the pain. Dawn was the same as she sat upright from Misty's lap.

"What do we do?" Rose asked, they knew they couldn't use their powers for an easy escape because Tessa was here and she didn't know that they had super powers.

"Um... I don't know..." May said in defeat; Tessa stood up and started knocking on the metal trying to see how strong it was but it was super strong.

"Shhh! Guys you hear that?" Rose whispered as she tried to listen closely; everyone became silent as they tried to hear also.

The sound of a mechanic door came and they heard steps come towards the middle of the room.

"Jessie, what do we do with them? The boss wants us to get rid of them, what do we do?" The girls heard James say and continued to listen intently.

"Ugh! We just get rid of them period," Jessie said and they heard her walk towards the side of the box.

"How?" Came Meowth's voice.

"I'll tell you when we get to the controls room," Jessie said and the girls heard them leave the room.

"What do you guys think will happen?" Dawn asked in a quiet voice as she turned to face everyone.

"I don't know," Kiara said sadly, as they all took a seat on the floor and waited for something to happen.

Suddenly they felt the floor moving and soon they felt them self fall; Meaning that Team Rocket had open the floor and the box in which the girls were started falling from the ship still inside the box.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed as they fell.

"That's it! I don't care if Tessa finds out, I don't want to die, Kiara," Leaf screamed with a frighten expression on her face as she stood to her feet.

"Agreed!" Kiara said as she along with all the other girls stood to their feet; All the while Tessa had a confuse expression wondering what was going on.

All the girls except for Tessa put their hand around their necklaces; then they all said there catchphrases to transform.

"Crystal Power!", "Rose Petals!", "Sun Rise!", "Shining Leaves!", "Ocean Wave!", "Golden Light!".

"What?!" Tessa asked but was blinded by the light and when the light went away, she saw the girls changed into their dresses. "Um... What's going on?" Tessa asked as the girls started flying, making her eyes widen in disbelief.

"We'll explain once we get out of her safe and sound," Rose said and Tessa nodded, "Kiara, how do we break this metal box?" Rose asked and Kiara looked lost.

"I don't know anyone got any Ideas?" Kiara asked as her Pikachu jumped to her shoulder and May's Beautifly flew and perched herself on May's head.

"Okay, I think we can throw fire at it, then water, then fire again, then water and then hit it as hard as we can, I'm sure it will break the box," Misty said and everyone agreed.(1).

May lifted her hand and created a fireball, then she threw the ball towards the metal wall, hitting it and making a small explosion. Misty lifted her arm and created a sphere of water and threw it at the same spot May had; the metal started to make a little crack meaning it was working. May threw another fireball and Misty threw another ball of water, making the crack a bit bigger but not big enough.

"Alright, Leaf, throw some leaves, Rose a powerful ray of light, and Dawn throw one of those shiny rock you can create," Misty said and everyone took their position.

At the same time they all threw their attacks and the metal box broke; the girls saw that if they didn't act quick they would land on the ground that was at least 3 feet away from them.

Kiara flew towards Tessa and took her by the arm as all the girls started to fly towards the ground. Tessa had caught Mudkip and was holding him in her arms, Kiara had Pikachu in her shoulder, May had Beautifly in her head and Rose had Skitty in her arms. once they were close to the ground they stopped and put Tessa down then they landed next to her and transform back to their normal clothes.

"W-w-what just happened?" Tessa asked freaked out that there were people flying in front of her with out the assistance of pokemon she still was holding on to Mudkip like Rose was holding on to Skitty.

"Okay, well, we have super powers, and you just saw that, we've been followed all the time by Team Rocket, who were the persons that captured us, and our job is to find the crystal rose and discover the mystery that it has," Kiara explained and Tessa nodded although she looked shocked.

"We're on our way to Snowpoint City and look for a cave in the mountains, but we don't know where we are," May added and then shivered it was really cold and they didn't have clothes to keep warm.

"Man, This is too cold, where d you guys think we are?" Leaf asked and for the first time the girls looked around only to find snow everywhere.

"Snow? Kanto doesn't have snow at this time," Rose said and they looked farther and notice a road.(2).

Not having another thing to do, and not knowing what to do exactly, they decided to see where it led; trying to pass through the snow too. They manage to walk but since their clothes didn't keep them warm they had to hurry up wishing that they'll get to a warm place. After walking for hours, they manage to find a town, they saw a Pokemon Center and headed there right away.

Once they entered the building they fell to the floor all there faces where a pale white and there lips where a little pink and a little blue. They were shaking, only that they didn't have enough energy to stand up so they stayed in the floor.

"Oh MY GOODNESS!" Nurse Joy cried as she rushed towards the girls, "Are you alright?" she asked concern before turning towards her Chansey, "Chansey, get me some blankets, hurry!" Nurse Joy said and Chansey went to get some blankets.

Nurse Joy helped the girls seat near the fire-place and when Chansey came back, she wrapped the blankets around them and their pokemon.

* * *

Nurse Joy entered the room with a tray filled with lots of mugs filled with hot chocolate; as she entered the room she saw the girls wrapped around their blankets talking among each other. It had been a few hours since they appeared and collapsed exhausted in the Pokemon Center; they had already recovered and had more energy. Skitty, Mudkip, Pikachu and Beautifly were running around playing.

"It seems you guys are feeling better," Nurse Joy said as she walked towards them, all the girls turned and saw Nurse Joy; "Here, have some hot chocolate, you guys still need more warm," she said and extended the tray towards them and they took a mug.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy!" They all exclaimed as they started to take some sips of hot chocolate.

"Nurse Joy, where are we?" Kiara asked.

While trying to have some warmth they forgot to asked trying to get some feelings into their feet.

"We are in Snowpoint City, may I asked why you didn't have proper clothes? It's freezing out there a little more time and you girls would have been ice-cubes," Nurse Joy said with a disapproving look on her face.

"Sorry, we where traveling and we didn't have time to buy some clothes," Misty lied and Nurse Joy frowned before sighing.

"Just be more careful next time okay?" Nurse Joy asked as she went behind the counter and took 7 pairs of winter clothes. All of them in different colors which were: Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Gold, Turquoise. Nurse Joy walked towards them and handed them the clothes, which they took and walked towards different bathrooms and changed.

When they came out all of them had black T-shirts with coats, the coats were different color, they also had some black pants and boots of different colors. They also had different color gloves and of course they had there necklaces; they had hats and scarfs of different colors.

"What about the guys?" Tessa asked and the girls paled.

"We don't know," Dawn said and the others nodded.

"Wait, they most have gone to the Pokemon Center to see if we were there," Rose said and all their eyes widen as they took f running towards the counter Nurse Joy was and their pokemon followed.

"Nurse Joy, can we use the video phones?" May asked and Nurse Joy nodded as she pointed to where they were.

The girls walked towards the phones with their pokemon and they turn it on while punching the number to the Pokemon Center in the Kanto Region.

"So do the guys know about your powers?" Tessa asked and all the other girls tensed up and kept quiet. "So do they?" Tessa asked again and Kiara sigh.

"No, they don't," Kiara said and Tessa's eyes widen in shock.

"WHAT? How come they don't know?" Tessa asked in disbelief.

"We haven't told them," Leaf said and everyone else nodded.

"Then you should, you shouldn't keep lying to them you know," Tessa suggested and the girls looked down, not knowing what to say.

"She's right," Dawn said as she looked at everyone who had surprise expressions.

"Yeah, they should know," Misty agreed.

"Agreed," Leaf said.

"Tessa's right, we can't keep lying to there faces," Rose said as she nodded in agreement with the others.

"Yeah, I agree also," May said with a small smile.

Kiara sigh, "Alright, Lets tell them," Kiara said as the Nurse Joy from the Kanto Pokemon Center appeared on the screen.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The Kanto Nurse Joy questioned kindly.

"Oh, Hi, Nurse Joy! Is Drew Hayden, Yusei Fudo, Ash Ketchum, Paul Shinji, Gary Oak, Dan and Nick Carson there?" May asked and Nurse Joy looked at the list of people in the Center.

"Why yes, they came asking if some girls had come her, there was also a guy with blond hair with them. poor guys they looked so concerned," Nurse Joy said and the girls blushed. "They are not going to be here long they are going to leave to look for the girls any second now, they just came so that I would check their pokemon. Do you want me to call them for you?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Kiara said and Nurse Joy nodded.

"What's are your names?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Um... Tell them that May Maple called and that it's important," Kiara said and Nurse Joy nodded.

* * *

"Nurse Joy, we're going to head out now," Drew said as he walked towards the door with the others behind him.

They had looked in the Pokemon Center but the girls weren't there so they decided to look somewhere else.

"Wait, you guys have a call," Nurse Joy said making them stop in their tracks and turn towards her, Drew raised an eyebrow in question.

"Tell them we can't talk right now," Drew said as he began to walk again with Roselia behind him.

"It's really Important and It's May Maple," Nurse Joy said and the guys froze, the walked back to Nurse Joy and looked at the phone, only to see all the girls looking at them.

"Hey, Guys!" The girls greeted waiving and the guys looked shocked.

"Where are you, guys?" They all asked at the same time.

"Um... We're in SnowPoint City," Leaf said and the guys tensed up.

"How did you all got there?" Gary asked looking at Leaf through the screen.

"Team Rocket," The girls said in union.

"Oh, Then wait there we'll catch the next ship to Sinnoh," Yusei said and they were about to turn it off.

"WAIT! We need to tell you guys something except for Tessa, she doesn't," Misty said and the other girls nodded.

"What?" Paul asked simply and the girls sigh nervously.

"We have Super Powers," The girls said nervously.

* * *

**Me:Well that's it for chapter 15! Sorry for the wait, I've been having some huge headache and it wouldn't let me concentrate. :(**

**Rose:But she finally finished! :)**

**Tessa:Hope you liked it! :)**

**Me:Oh, I posted a One-Shot for Contestshipping and if you want you can go read it but don't forget to review, Thank you! :)**

**May:Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	16. Chapter 16:The Truth Comes Out!

**Me:Hey, Guys! I'm back with a new chapter! :)**

**Tessa:I'm going to be staying until the end of the Story! :)**

**Rose:Well, I'll do the Disclaimer. ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON, YUSEI, ROSE, DAN, TESSA OR NICK!**

**Me:STORY START!**

* * *

**_Chapter 16:The Truth Comes Out! _**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

_**Recap:**_

_"WAIT! We need to tell you guys something except for Tessa, she doesn't," Misty said and the other girls nodded._

_"What?" Paul asked simply and the girls sigh nervously._

_"We have Super Powers," The girls said nervously._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o **

"..." Silence was the only thing you could here in the Pokemon Center of Kanto.

"Guys, you there?" The girls asked trying to get their attention.

It had been five minutes since the girls had told them and there was yet to be a reaction; they were starting to worry since they were all just standing there looking at the screen with big eyes, yet no one dared to speak.

"...What?..." Yusei asked starting to come back.

He still looked shocked, even Paul had a look of shock in his face which was strange since he was the best at keeping his emotions to himself.

Leaf sigh, "We have super powers," she said and Yusei just blinked, then shocked his head. At the same time Drew started to come back also, then Paul, and then the others one by one.

"How come you have super powers?" Drew asked with a serious face as he looked at the screen but he had his eyes focus on May, who was avoiding to make eye contact.

"Well, we were born with them, um..." Rose trailed of and the guys became suspicious knowing there was something else.

"And?..." Dan persisted trying to get Rose to talk.

"Super powers are pass down by the Royal family, the Queen and King have powers but there children also get super powers, which they have to control," May said and all the guys and Tessa's eyes widen, since the girls hadn't said anything about Royal family.

"Royal Family?" All the guys questioned as they looked at the screen for answers.

"Yes, Royal Family, um... we're princesses, hehe!" Kiara said uneasily as all the guys except for Dan, who's jaw had fallen to the floor, came back to normal.

"We already knew you're princesses," Paul said simply and the girls jaw drop open in surprise as their eyes widen.

"WHAT?" The girls screamed attracting attention from the people in the Pokemon Center of SnowPoint City.

"Yeah, um... well you see... when we were 5 years old, we were told to protect 5 princesses but a specific one, I was given Misty, Yusei was given Kiara, Gary was given Leaf, Paul was given Dawn and Drew was given May," Ash explained with a sheepish smile while the girls just blushed.

"That sorta happened to me too," Dan admitted and Rose blushed a little.

"So that's why you were so eager to say "Hi" to Rose, you were looking for her to protect her," Gary said and Dan nodded.

"So, were princesses with super powers on a journey to find-," Kiara started but was cut of by Yusei.

"The crystal rose," Yusei said and Kiara glared at him.

"I was going to say that!" Kiara exclaimed her temper getting the best of her.

"Shut up, Kiara!" Misty said annoyed and not wanting a fight, through a call.

"Sorry," Kiara said blushing in embarrassment.

"Anyway, what do we do know," Leaf asked.

"You guys stay there and we will go look for you the next ship to Sinnoh is about to leave soon," Nick said wanting to help.

"No, going through ship will be slow, we should get there fast, just in case," Drew said seriously.

"I got a Shiny Gardevoir, I can send it to you guys, so you can use Teleport and get here," Tessa offered and the guys though about it.

"It will be faster than the ship," Ash said and they all nodded.

"Okay, send us your Gardevoir, will give it to you as soon as we get there," Drew said.

Tessa nodded as she put the pokeball in the transporter, Nick walked to the transporter and put his Pidgeot pokeball in the transporter. A few minutes later Tessa's pokeball appeared on the transporter.

"Take care of my Pidgeot," Nick said as he took Tessa's pokeball. "Alright, Gardevoir, come on out," Nick said as he threw the pokeball in the air and out came a blue and white Gardevoir.

Gardevoir looked around confused about where she was until she saw her pokeball in Nicks hand's, she already knew Nick so she was going to help, for her trainer. Nick's Squirtle went up to Gardevoir and they started talking.

"Gadevoir, can you use Teleport?" Nick asked and Gadevoir nodded, she started glowing and soon all the guys were glowing to, everything around them went white and a few seconds later they were in Snowpoint City's Pokemon Center.

"Well, at least we're all here," Dan said as he looked around.

Tessa ran super fast towards Nick and yank the pokeball out of his hands and gave his pokeball back, then she walked up to where she was before with a smile on her face as she petted her Gardevoir for a good job; Nick just stood there shock at what just happened and Kiara started laughing, the scene that just happened was too comical.

"Okay, um... how about we leave tomorrow, I'm to tired right now," Misty said and all the girls agreed.

"Fine, we'll leave tomorrow," Drew said but stopped to look around as the whole room started to go white and every person disappeared.

"What's going on?" May asked in a timid voice as she ran towards Drew, who instantly took hold of her as if to protect her from any danger that may happen.

"**Welcome back!**" A familiar voice announced.

"Hey, you're the voice that told us we were the protectors," Ash said while pointing to the place where he heard the voice; Misty was standing next to him and hit him upside the head.

"You're pointing to nothing," Misty said glaring at the trainer, who was rubbing his head, with his Pikachu on his arm.

The room was white unlike when they were kids that it was black, the only thing you could see was white; there wasn't any persons, no one. The only ones where the guys and the girls which were all together trying to figure out what was happening.

"**It is time to reveal some answers, you all wanted to know, who I was so, let me present myself,**" The figure said and then there was a bright light, all of them covered their eyes and when they looked up they all came face to face with a pokemon.

The pokemon was, like a triangle, he was blue and had a jewel in his for head; He had two tails and small paws and feet. The pokemon was hovering in the air looking at all of them.

"**My name is Azelf, I was the one that communicated with you all when you were five years old,**" Azelf said and they all cantinued to look at him shock.

"But... You couldn't have done that alone, I remember hearing three different voices not one," May said as she looked with curiosity towards Azelf, who smiled at her.

"**That's right, I wasn't alone. I was with my brother and sister,**" Azelf responded.

"Who are your brother and sister? Kiara asked, her curiousity getting the better of her.

"**My brother is Uxie and my sister is Mesprit,**" Azelf said happily and they all nodded in understanding, who was talking to them when they were younger.

"You said back then, you would answer all our questions, so, why did you chose us to be the protectors?" Dan asked, the question that was running through all the guys mind.

"**Because of your family, all your families, are descendants of protectors, every 3 years, we look for protectors of the princesses that will go on a journey to protect people,**" Azelf said and all of the girls became confuse as the guys looked surprise by the revelation.

"Protect people? We haven't protected anyone since there isn't any danger," Rose said wondering what Azelf was talking about.

"**Not yet but soon,**" Azelf said mysteriously as May tilted her heard to the side.

"What do you mean?" Tessa asked looking up at the legendary.

"**Sorry but that answer will come later,**" Azelf apologized. "**So, I heard you're all leaving tomorrow, right?**" he asked.

"Yes, Why?" Drew asked with a perked eyebrow.

"**Because you need to get to the crystal rose soon, or something bad will happen,**" Azelf explained and all the girls panicked.

"Bad? What do you mean bad?" All the girls asked and the guys covered their ear to not become deaf.

"**I have said enough for now, the rest will come when you find the rose, I need to go now; Good luck to you all,**" Azelf said as he disappeared.

Suddenly the white room vanish and all of them were back to the Pokemon Center safe and sound but they were all wondering what would happened.

"Okay that was just crazy," Tessa said breaking the silence that had fallen on everyone.

"We will head out tomorrow, everyone go to sleep, we need the energy," Kiara said as she headed to her room.

All the girls had taken up a room, they were all paired up like in the ship. So, Kiara and Yusei, Rose and Dan, Misty and Ash, Leaf and Gary, Dawn and Paul, Tessa and Nick and May and Drew.

* * *

"Hey," Dan said as he entered the room, he found Rose reading a book while sitting on her bed. Rose looked up from the book and smiled as she saw Dan walking up to her and seating next to her on the bed.

"If, you knew all of this why didn't you tell me before?" Rose asked as she rose an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell me all that stuff before?" Dan answered back and Rose pouted.

"Don't answer with questions," Rose said a little annoyed and Dan laughed.

"Fine, fine, so, what do you think will happened once you all find the rose?" Dan said changing the subject.

"I don't know, I've only had the though of finding the rose since I was a kid, I haven't though about anything else," Rose admitted as she looked at the ground.

"You haven't thought about your future?" Dan asked surprised.

"No, I've been busy looking for Kiara and the others to really think about it, plus it was main priority so... you know, I kept focus," Rose said and Dan nodded in understanding, he too, had only though about the journey and being a protector.

"I think, that if we stick together, we can achieve this goal and find a new future," Dan said with a mall blush on his checks.

Rose looked at him wondering what he meant, "What do you mean?" She asked not getting what he meant; Dan sigh and looked at Rose straight in the eyes.

"Rose, I like you," Dan blurted out and Rose's eyes widen in shock and her cheeks flushed pink.

"Y-you, w-what?" Rose stuttered in surprise while an cheeks turned redder.

"I said I like you," Dan repeated a bit louder, this time not making eye contact.

Rose just stared at him not knowing if he was serious or joking, since he was a player, but he looked so fluster which meant he meant it, Rose gulp and tried to look for the right words.

"I-I like you too," Rose said barely above a whisper but Dan heard it loud and clear, he walked up to Rose and hugged her close.

"Good," He said not leading go of her.

* * *

"ASH! STOP EATING SO FAST!" Misty screamed as she looked at the 30 bowls in the table from their room, there was 15 bowls already empty and they had only ordered it 5 minutes ago.

Ash looked up from his plate and looked at Misty, he swallowed; "What's wrong Mist? Why are you angry that I'm eating?" Ash questioned not getting it.

Misty banged her head against the table and didn't move, Ash looked at her wondering what was up.

"Hey, Mist?" Ash asked and Misty looked up with an annoyed expression.

"What?" Misty asked clearly annoyed; Ash didn't catch the annoyance so he continued cheerfully.

"Is this a date?" Ash said looking curiously at Misty, who's eyes where bigger then two plates.

Misty looked at him in shock and surprise, her whole face red, mouth hanging open in disbelief. Ash the most dense guy in the planet, was asking if this was a date; how was she suppose to answer to that. While Misty was thinking of what to say Ash continued.

"Because that would be really cool, you're really awesome, and I would love to go on a date with you, so... Is this a date?" Ash asked again not knowing how shock Misty was.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH ASH?" Misty asked freaked out as she stood up from her chair pointing an accusing finger at Ash, who looked confused.

"Um... what?" Was the only thing that Ash could say not getting what was going on. "I'm Ash and I just asked if this was a date, that's all," Ash said more confuse then ever.

"I-I, wait did you just say, you would love to go on a date with me?" Misty asked as she remembered what he said while she was in shock; Misty's cheek turned pink at the thought.

"Um... yes, I would love for you to be my girlfriend," Ash said with a goofy grin on his face as he looked towards Misty waiting for her answer. Seeing that she wasn't going to say anything he continued; "So... Will you be my girlfriend, Mist?" Ash asked now becoming nervous.

Misty shook her head and got back to the situation at hand.

"Um... Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend, Ash," Misty said with a smile and Ash beamed.

"Awesome!" Ash said as he stood up and walked towards Misty, then he gave her a tight embrace.

"I love you Mist!" Ash said and kissed her, Misty, became wide-eyed not expecting that but then closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

When they broke apart, Misty looked at Ash, "I love you too, Ash!" Misty exclaimed before she looked at the clock, it read 10:00pm.

"We better go to sleep nw, if we want to get up early," Misty said and Ash nodded they both went to bed and turned of the light. They went to sleep with dreams of each other.

* * *

**Me:Well, that ending wasn't very well but I couldn't think about how to ended so, oh well. :)**

**Tessa:Two couples down four to go! ;)**

**Rose:That was cute!**

**Me:Do you guys think, they got together, to fast? I don't know, this story is going to finish soon, so... I don't know, you guys tell me. :)**

**May:Please review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	17. Chapter 17:Looking for the cave!

**Me:Hey, guys sorry for the lateness!**

**Tessa:Alright, let's get down to business.**

**Me:Okay, in the last chapter I asked if I was going to fast with the relationships. Some of you were okay with it while others thought I was going to fast, I will try to slow it a little but I'm not to sure since there a few chapters, so I don't know how it will go. I'll try to go with the flow and see if it goes well, thanks for answering the question! :) Oh, also, this chapter is going to be short, I'm trying to get inspiration on how to continue. :)**

**Rose:Okay, I'll do the Disclaimer. ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OC EXCEPT FOR KIARA!**

**Me:STORY START! **

* * *

**_Chapter 17:Looking for the cave!_**

The next day, everyone packed their stuff and headed out of the Pokemon Center. They all saw how Ash, Misty, Rose and Dan acted but didn't ask about it.

They were currently walking through the town and looking for a way out, the guys had put on a coat, gloves, scarfs and hats as to not get could since it was a place with lots of snow.

"Okay so we need to find a cave-," May started saying but got interrupted.

"No Duh!" Drew exclaimed and May shoot him a glare and she huffed.

"Like I was saying, we need to find a cave but which, there are a lot of mountains, meaning there most be lot's of caves, how do we find the right one?" May asked as she looked at everyone, who were walking to the forest that was covered with snow like the city.

"We'll have to check all of them...," Yusei said his voice trailing of as everyone else groaned knowing it was going to be hard to find the cave.

"Oh, man, we have to check every single cave," Kiara whined and they hadn't even started going to the mountains.

They headed to the forest and looked around. All the trees were covered in snow from top to bottom, rocks were buried under the snow and water forms were frozen, making it slippery. Some pokemon were enjoying the cold while other pokemon were trying to keep them self warm.

"So much snow," Rose said as she took a handful of snow and threw it back but accidentally hit Dan in the face.

"Hey!" Dan exclaimed as he got the snow out of his face throwing a glare at Rose, who had a hand over her mouth trying hard not to laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would hit you," Rose apologized as she let out a few giggles; Dan just sigh and shook his head.

"Anyway, let's try to pass through here but be careful this lake is frozen so it's slippery," Kiara said having a hard time to pass without falling to her behind.

May was falling almost all the time this led to Drew having to take her by the arm and helping her cross. Rose and Dan were walking hand-to-hand carefully and Rose had Skitty in her free hand helping her cross; Ash and Misty were also walking hand-to-hand, Ash had Pikachu in his shoulder like Kiara and Yusei, who were falling sometimes but getting up and trying again. Gary was going with little difficulty as he helped Leaf cross. Paul had an annoyed look on his face as Dawn clutched to his arm for support. Tessa had Mudkip in her arms and Nick was walking her so she wouldn't trip, Squirtle was skating happily after Tessa and Nick while May's Beautifly just flew all the way across.

As soon as they pass the frozen lake they continued on their way, trying to find a short cut to get to the mountain but with no luck.

"It's so cold!" May exclaimed rubbing her hands up and down her arms to keep warm.

"No, really, we didn't notice it was cold and the snow didn't give us a clue," Drew said sarcastically and May glared at him furiously.

"Shut up, Grasshead!" May exclaimed with narrowed eyes, while Drew just ignored her.

"Okay, don't fight, we don't want an avalanche to happen," Tessa joked trying to light the mood since everyone was annoyed from the idea of checking all the caves.

May gulped, "Is it possible for an avalanche to happen?" she asked nervously not wanting to think about it.

"Well, yeah but that would only happen if we are near a mountain and make lots of noise, so when we start climbing the mountain remember not to make noises," Yusei said and May nodded her head understandingly.

They kept walking till they saw a mountain in the distance.

"Look, guys! Just a little more and we can start looking for the cave," Dawn said excitedly as they all looked at the mountain.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Tessa said happily as she started t head towards it and the others followed.

"Um... anyone got a map?" Leaf asked and Yusei started looking through his bag while they walked.

After some searching, Yusei stopped walking and the others did too not wanting to crash into him. Everyone looked at Yusei questioningly.

"I can't find the map, Drew do you have it?" Yusei questioned turning to face the green-haired guy.

"No, you had it last time," Drew said with his arm crossed as he looked at his friend.

"I think we lost the map...," Yusei said finally giving up on looking through his backpack, which didn't have the map.

"Great, what do we do know if we get lost?" Misty asked with a perked eyebrow in question.

"I don't know...," Yusei answered.

"We can't go back to get it we went to far and we're almost at the mountain, if we turn back we will be late," Dan said and everyone agreed.

They all continued heading to the mountain but had to stop for lunch since it was 12:00 already; after they finished eating they continued to walk getting closer to the first mountain and finally noticing the other mountains that were connected to it.

"Wow, so many mountains!" May excalimed with an awe look on her face as she looked at all the mountains that made a wonder full view.

They were in a chain, one next to the other, all the mountains were cover in snow and were super tall.

"That's going to take a while to climb," Nick said.

"Yep," Everyone else replied.

* * *

**Me:Okay, like I said super short chapter but I left you guys waiting for a while and I didn't want to keep you waiting more.**

**Tessa:Yep, out of all your chapters except the 1st one this is short.**

**Me:(Nods head in agreement)I'll try to be faster with the next one and try to make it better; as for the couples I'll see how it goes! :)**

**May and Rose:Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	18. Chapter 18:First Mountain!

**Me:Okay, hey, guys! Last chapter was short so I want to make this one longer.**

**Tessa:Let's see how it goes! :)**

**Rose:ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE OC'S EXCEPT FOR KIARA!**

**Me:STORY START!**

* * *

**_Chapter 18:First Mountain!_**

It was dark, you could see the moon and stars in the sky above.

The group was walking through the cave with May constantly complaining about the cold since she was better with fire. The snow under her feet melted with every step she took which was getting her annoyed.

"It's already night and we haven't even gotten to the first cave, Imagine how much time this will take," Leaf said annoyed and tired from all the walking they had done to get to the mountain.

"Leafy, stop complaining, will you," Gary said grumpy as he walked side to side with Leaf, who huffed and looked the other way ignoring him.

"Come on guys, just a little more and we can take a small rest," Dan said from in front of them he was walking with Rose, they had their hands intertwine. Rose's Skitty was walking next to her while looking around happily.

May's Beautifly was flying in front of everybody looking for caves since May send her to find one so they could go check it. Drew's Roselia was walking next to Drew calmly looking around in case anything happened; Kiara's Pikachu, Yusei's Pikachu and Ash's Pikachu were sleeping in their trainer's arms while Nick's Squirtle was constantly throwing small water guns in Nick's face to keep him awake.

"Fine...," They all said tiredly.

"May be careful if you keep melting the ice we won't have a place to walk on," Drew teased as they continued walking.

"HEY! It's not my fault that my super power is fire," May snapped with a frown in her face and Drew chuckled.

"Guys, keep it down will you," Kiara said as she felt a small movement of the ground.

"Ugh!" May exclaimed and walked faster to stand next to Kiara and away from Drew.

"Yusei, when do we take the break?" Kiara asked while yawning.

"Soon, let's just walk a little more," Yusei said and everyone agreed.

They continued walking up the mountain while being careful not to slip and fall off. The wind was blowing, dragging a little of snow along with it, making it go t every ones faces.

"Look a cave!" Rose exclaimed as she made a beeline for it, Dan ran after her but they both stopped at the entrance. The others went after them to check the cave out.

Once in the entrance the girls gasped. The cave was dark but the reflection of the moon bounced against the walls that were made out of ice. In the floor there was snow, and some firewood.

"Okay, I think we can camp here and tomorrow we check deeper into the cave, okay?" Yusei said and the girls ran in, put their bags down and took out their sleeping bags.

"Okay!" All the girls chorus happily as they set their sleeping bag on the floor the guys also entered the cave and put their sleeping bags.

"Do you guys think we'll find the rose?" Tessa asked quietly while looking at the ceiling of the cave, which had stalactites.

"Positive, we just need to give it sometime," Nick said also looking at the ceiling.

"Go to sleep guys, I'm tired!" Kiara whined as she turned around to her side and closed her eyes trying to go to sleep; after hearing that everyone gave a laugh and Kiara groaned.

"Fine, Good Night!" Tessa said as she along with Nick close her eyes and everyone else gave in.

* * *

The sun shone waking the light sleepers up.

"I don't want to get up," Kiara mumble as she turned around to avoid the sun, Yusei sigh as he shook her to wake up.

"Why don't you get up, ugh!" Yusei exclaimed irritated.

"At least yours opens her eyes, May, won't even do that," Drew said and then took a rose out of nowhere and put it under May's nose.

Smelling the flowers aroma, May's eyes flutter open and a smile came to her lips as she took the rose and fingered the soft petals.

"Morning, Sleepy-Head," Drew teased but May just ignored him and sat up on her sleeping bag.

"Morning, Everyone!" May shouted happily, only to receive a pillow to the face courtesy of Misty.

"Don't scream!" Misty screamed back.

"Misty, you just screamed," May said with a smile as she looked towards the read-head.

"Ugh! Okay, okay, I'm up, now stop screaming!" Kiara said as she sat on her sleeping back with tired eyes.

"Alright, now that you girls are up, pack your stuff, we're checking this cave," Yusei said already finished.

"Fine...," Everyone said and started packing.

After everyone finished packing their stuff they all headed deeper into the cave, which was dark and they had to watch their steps, since there was holes on the floor.

"Okay, this place is freaky!" Kiara exclaimed as she walked closely next to Yusei being afraid of being alone.

Yusei rolled his eyes, "It's just a cave," he murmured but Kiara heard and hit him on the back of the head. "Ow...,".

"Guys, do you hear that?" Dawn questioned and everyone became silent trying to hear something.

"Bat! Zu, Zubat!" They heard and looked at the ceiling only to find that it was covered with Zubats.

"Why are they awake? I thought that Zubats sleep through the day and went out at night," Leaf asked from behind Gary.

"NICK!" Tessa screamed as she waked him on the head making him cry out an "Ow", "You're pointing the flashlight in their eyes," Tessa said and Nick moved the light away, yet the Zubats continued to glared at everyone.

"No wonder they're awake," Ash said and Pikachu agreed.

"ZUBAT!" The Zubats screamed together as they all released a Supersonic towards the group.

"Run!" Rose said and they all ran as fast as they could to get away from the Zubats that were chasing them.

"Ha! Deja Vu!" Misty said referring to when they were chased by the Beedrills and Dawn blushed in embarrassment.

"At least last time we had a place to hide! Any Ideas?" May questioned as they all ran.

"Rocks," Paul said and everyone gave him a weird look, but then Dawn understood what he meant.

"He means that we should hide behind the rocks," Dawn explained and every ones confused face turns to an understanding one.

"Okay, over there, there are some big rocks," Gary said pointing towards a pile of huge rocks.

Everyone made a beeline towards it and jumped behind it; They all waited till the Zubats pass and let out sighs of relief.

"That was close," Tessa mumble as they all come from behind the rocks. Everyone looked towards were the Zubats went only to find a dead-end.

"W-what? Where are the Zubats?" Misty asked the question that was in every ones mind, they all looked towards the ceiling to see all the Zubats perched in the ceiling sleeping.

"Alright, let's get out of here, it's only a dead-end," Drew said and started walking towards where the entrance was.

The others went after him since there was nothing else they could do in the cave. After a while of walking they finally found the entrance and went out, once outside they continued walking forward to find another cave.

"We only started walking yet, I'm already out of breath," Kiara complained panting.

"It's because we have to walk up and that takes energy," May said not exhausted yet.

"Anyway, I think I see another cave up ahead but it's far so we need to walk more," Drew said from besides May, his Roselia and her Beautifly were next to them walking/flying happily.

"As long as we get out of the snow, we're good!" May shipper happily and a bit annoyed because the snow continued to melt from under her feet making the ground a little slippery.

Soon they were close to the cave which had a huge entrance unlike the last one which had a smaller entrance. There was stalagmites all over the place making it difficult to walk around not to mention that some stalactites were big and reached the floor, so they needed to be careful not to crash and fall on the stalagmites. The cave was dark so they took out the flashlights and started to investigate.

"This place is worst then the first cave," Leaf snapped angrily as she almost crashed against a stalactites.

"I know, it's also has a lot of water puddles, so be careful not to fall guys," Rose said as she avoided falling in one.

"Okay!" Everyone replied as they continued walking cautiously deeper into the cave.

* * *

"I can't see anything, what about you guys?" Dan asked as he pointed the flashlight in his hand forward to see what was ahead.

"Woah!" Misty said as she abruptly stopped walking causing Leaf and Gary to crash into her.

"Ouch! Misty why did you stop like that," Leaf asked as she rubbed her forehead as she looked at the read-head, who was taking steps back.

"Guys, don't go further, there's a hole in the floor and I mean a big one!" Misty exclaimed as she turned to look at the others, who were looking at the floor.

"Okay, I guess this is as far as we go in this cave," Yusei said as they all sigh and went back from where they came from.

"This is hopeless, two caves and we've found nothing, not to mention, I'm getting sick of them too!" Kiara said with a frown on her face.

"Come on guys, don't give up! It's our job to find the rose, we have the ability and we just need to keep looking," May said cheerfully making everyone smiled at her bright side.

"May, how can you be so positive?" Drew asked with a perked eyebrow as he looked towards the brunette next to him.

"Huh?" May asked wondering what he was talking about.

"Never mind...," Drew said rolling his eyes at her confused face.

"Okay, lets check the next cave," Gary said as he walked out the cave, with everyone else following.

"Kiara, you think, we'll find the rose soon?" Yusei questioned as they continued to walk towards the top.

"Not sure but I know we'll find it," Kiara said with a small smile and Yusei nodded.

"What will happen to everyone after we find the rose?" Yusei asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" Kiara asked in return.

"You know what I mean, Kiara. Will we all just go our separate ways? We don't know what will happen," Yusei said somewhat sadly.

Kiara blinks in surprise and then smiles, "Aww! You don't want us all to get separated do you?" she asked softly and Yusei blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Not really...," Yusei mumbles and Kiara gave a small giggle.

"It's okay, Yusei, I don't want us all to go separate ways, you guys are like my family," Kiara explained as she looked behind herself at everyone that were talking together.

"Yeah, I was wondering, what do you think of me?" Yusei asked out of the blue and Kiara was caught of guard.

"Uh... Um... well, your my best friend," Kiara said with a small blush.

"Really?" Yusei asked turning to face her, while Kiara just nods her head.

"Yes," Kiara said with a smile.

"I think the same, but a bit more," Yusei murmured and Kiara blushed but smiled.

"Me too," Kiara said and they both smiled.

* * *

"Well, that's two caves down and lots of more to come," Leaf said and Misty laughed as she heard it.

"The next cave better have some thing," Nick said irritated.

"We're all becoming, such downers," Tessa said with a roll of her eyes.

"I agree with Tessa!" Rose said with a smile on her face.

"Guys, up a head, there's another turn, maybe there's a new cave," May said cheerfully as she races towards the turn and disappeared behind it; Drew race after her being careful not to fall because of the melted snow that May left behind.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kiara said happily as she dragged Yusei after May and Drew.

"Alright, let's go!" Leaf said happy that they found a new cave to explore. Everyone walked after them but became shocked at what was behind the turn.

"Oh, man!" Gary said angrily as he reached where everyone else was.

"Well, at least there's one mountain done," Dawn said as she went to where May was looking at the view.

They had reached the top of the mountain and the view was amazing. May was looking at it with an awe expression. Beautifly was perched on top of her head also looking at the view, Drew's Roselia was sitting on the snow looking at the view, she was next to Drew. The three Pikachus were sitting together, next to them was Rose's Skitty, Nick's Squirtle and Tessa's Mudkip.

"So, we finally reached the top, come on we need to go to the next mountain," Drew said as he started to walk away and everyone stood up and followed.

"This was interesting but it was so tiring," Ash said and yawned.

"Come on we'll take a break once we reach the end," Misty said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Okay," Ash said defeated

"So, I think, we will get to the end faster than coming up since we had to stop on the caves but we don't so it will be faster," Tessa said as they all continued walking being careful not to slip.

"Eeep!" May said as her foot slipped because of the melted snow under her feet, she fell and started going down fast. "AAAHHHHHHHHH!" May screamed at the top of her lungs as she continued going down at a fast pace.

"May!" Drew said as he had reached forward to catch her but couldn't. Then everyone felt the ground shake and looked at the top of the mountain to find the snow coming towards them.

"Avalanche!" Kiara screamed and everyone took of running while they tried to find a way to stop May.

Soon the snow reached them and they were dragged under the it, May, who had stopped also got stuck under the snow.

* * *

**Me:Well, here's chapter 18! Sorry for the wait, I'm really depressed right now because a friend of mine left fanfiction and I really miss her. :(**

**Tessa:Me too!**

**Rose:Same here!**

**Me, Tessa and Rose:We miss you Time Signature!**

**Me:I hoped you all liked this chapter.**

**May:Review Please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	19. Chapter 19:We're Okay! Finally!

**Me: Hi, guys! Here's Chapter 19! :)**

**Tessa: This story has 3 more chapters****,**** or at least that's the plan. There may be 4 but we never know.**

**Rose:****ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OC'S EXCEPT FOR KIARA!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

_**Chapter 19: We're okay**__**!**__** Finally!**__**  
**_

"Brrr! What happened? Oh! I stopped slipping. Good! So, cold!" May said as she tried to stand up but couldn't because there was something heavy over her, and she felt so weak at the moment.

Once she finally managed to stand up, she saw that she was buried under lots of snow. Beautifly was perched on her head looking around as best as she could. Everything around her was covered with snow, and there was a blizzard going on, which didn't help at all. There was no sign of people around.

_'People! Where is everyone? I hope they're alright__,__' _May thought as she tried to walk through the snow, which was quite difficult; even with the snow that was melting under her feet wasn't helping her walk.

May looked around to see if she could find any of her friends, but in her weakened state, she felt her eyes start to get to mention the blizzard was pushing her back a bit. Giving up on looking for the others, May walked a few steps before she noticed a cave not that far away.

With the thought of a bit of warmth, she walked as far as she could to the cave, and as she came closer she noticed a light, like a campfire. Wondering if there were people around, she walked inside the cave at the verge of collapsing; her eyes were super blurry by the time she entered, but she noticed a figure seating next to the campfire. However, she couldn't see who or what it was. Beautifly recognized the figure, though, because she flew towards it as soon as she saw it.

"Hello...?" May whispered softly since she didn't have that much strength left. Then she collapsed on the ground, blacking out, but not before noticing that the figure had heard her whisper.

"May?!" A really worried Drew shouted, as he noticed her pass out. He quickly got up from the log he was sitting on and caught her before she hit the ground; Beautifly flew over, worried about her trainer's health. May was cold, _really_ cold.

"Come on, May! Don't worry, you'll be fine," Drew whispered worriedly as he set her next to him, hugging her to give her as much body warmth as he could. He also took his jacket and switched it for the one she was wearing. Her's was cold from all the snow while his was warm, so he put his jacket on her and laid her on the ground.

Drew stood up, got more firewood that was in the cave, and threw it on the fire he had made once he had gotten out of the snow.

Drew had gotten out and looked for the others, but to no avail, he couldn't find anyone. He gave up for a while so he could find shelter to keep warm since he was freezing. He had been at the cave ever since… and then May came and passed out.

"I wonder, how the others are doing," Drew said as he sat next to May once again and gave her his body warmth, Beautifly also perching herself on May's head trying to keep her warm.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Someone sneezed and sneezed again before sniffling.

"You, okay?" A guy asked while he turned to look at the dark brown-haired girl next to him. Her nose was red and she had been sneezing for a while.

"Yeah... I'm fine, Yusei," Kiara assured, but as if fate had it against her, she sneezed again. Yusei raised a brow in question, while Kiara just smiled, embarrassed. Kiara's Pikachu and Yusei's Pikachu had been sitting together next to the fire to keep warm and had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, you're totally fine," Yusei remarked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and Kiara glared at him.

"Fine, I feel a bit cold and I think, I'm starting to get sick," Kiara admitted as she walked next to Yusei and sat next to him watching the fire

They were in a cave which they had stumbled upon while looking for any signs of the but hadn't found any, but they continued walking and instead found a cave with firewood. Deciding to stay there, they had and made a fire to keep warm.

"Yusei...?" Kiara asked as she continued to look at the flames sadly.

"Hm? What is it?" Yusei asked, concerned, as he saw the look of sadness in her face.

"Do you think... everyone's alright?" Kiara questioned softly as she moved her gaze from the flame and towards Yusei.

"I don't know, but once we feel better, we should check the cave-," Yusei started, but was cut off.

"The cave, but what about everyone else?" Kiara asked as she looked at him as if he was crazy.

"If you would have let me finish, I was going to say, 'we should check the cave since that blizzard doesn't seem like it's going to stop anytime soon, and maybe the others are doing the same,'" Yusei explained and Kiara thought about a short pause, Yusei added, "And it will be no use going out on the blizzard to find nothing again," Which made up Kiara's mind.

"Okay," Kiara said as she looked towards Yusei with a determined expression, "We'll search the cave."

* * *

"Rose?! Where are you?" Dan questioned as he continued searching through the snow for Rose.

"Tessa?! Are you there?" Nick asked as he, like Dan, looked around through the blizzard with Squirtle's help.

After Dan and Nick had both woken up, they had searched around themselves, but they hadn't been able to find Rose and Tessa. They had been in the snow since then, looking everywhere for them, but finding nothing.

"This is getting us nowhere. Where could they be?" Dan asked, concerned, as he lifted a hand toward his eyes to prevent the snow from hitting it.

"They should be around here somewhere. When the avalanche happened, they were next to us, so they couldn't have gone that fa-" Nick said but was cut off as he fell flat on the snow.

Dan turned around, and noticing that Nick had fallen, he walked over and helped him stand up, but when they saw what had made him fall, they were both shocked. There in the snow were Tessa, her Mudkip, Rose, and Rose's Skitty, all with their eyes closed. Both The boys, picked them up worriedly and started looking for a place that was warm.

"Squirtle, Squirt, Squirt, Squirtle!" Squirtle exclaimed as he took off running, leaving Dan and Nick no choice but to follow after it.

Soon they caught up to Squirtle to find it in front of a cave.

"Squirtle, that was awesome! Thanks, now we can keep them warm," Dan exclaimed as he walked quickly inside the cave with Rose in his arms, Nick doing the same with Tessa.

"Hey, Dan, take care of Tessa, while I make the fire, okay?" Nick asked, which Dan nodded to.

Nick stood up,walked towards the firewood in the floor of the cave, took them together, and made a fire. As soon as the fire was done, Nick went towards Dan and picked Tessa up to bring her closer to the fire. Dan, as soon as he saw that Nick had started the fire, took Rose over there to keep her warm as well.

"I wonder how long it will take for them to wake up," Nick wondered and Dan started wondering the same thing.

* * *

"Mist, are you sure, you're okay?" Ash asked for the millionth time, making Paul rolled his eyes in annoyance while Dawn gave a small giggle. The girl in question sighed once again, tired of the question.

"Ash, I already told you, I'm fine, it's just a small headache," Misty said as she lay down on Ash's lap.

"Are you sure? That piece of ice was huge, and it could have given you a concussion," Ash exclaimed, still concerned, while he stroke her hair softly as to not hurt her. "Pika, Pikapi!" Pikachu exclaimed from his spot on Ash's shoulder.

All of them but Misty had gotten out of the snow. Unfortunately, she had been knocked out by a big piece of ice that had fallen along with the snow. Once Ash found her he had been worried sick, Paul and Dawn had helped out on giving her some warmth, and after she awoke, Ash questioned her every five seconds if she was alright. Misty's head was placed in Ash's lap so she wouldn't have to be on the hard floor.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now stop worrying," Misty said with a frown on her face, which was soon replaced by a smile as she closed her eyes contently.

"Brrr! So cold," Dawn said as she snuggled closer to Paul to keep warm.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the blue-haired girl snuggled next to him.

Dawn blushed, but it really didn't matter because her cheeks were already flushed from the cold. "I'm freezing, so I thought that if we all stuck together we could keep warm," Dawn explained and Paul rolled his eyes at her but wrapped his arms around her nonetheless. "As soon as Misty feels better we should check the cave," Dawn suggested.

"Okay," Ash said as he continued holding Misty.

"Sure," Misty said as she cracked one eye open to look at Dawn.

"Whatever," Paul said, not really caring, and Dawn smiled.

* * *

"You think we should check the cave?" Gary asked uneasily as he looked at the brunette girl beside him.

"Yeah, I think we could find the others and maybe even find the rose," Leaf said with a concerned and hopeful smile.

Gary nodded and turned to look at the inside of the cave, which was completely dark.

They had gotten out of the blizzard and stayed in the cave to keep warm for a while, but as soon as they felt better Leaf suggested checking the inside of the cave. Which led to Gary being unsure whether to go or stay until the blizzard passed.

"Come on, let's go!" Leaf said as she stood up and walked towards the back of the cave, but Gary walked in front of her.

"Wait! Shouldn't we wait till the blizzard passes to check outside for the others?" Gary asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Don't tell me Gary's afraid," Leaf teased, causing Gary to frown.

"I'm not scared, Leaf," Gary hissed at her and she chuckled.

"Then why don't you want to check the inside of the cave?" Leaf asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I think it's better if we wait for the blizzard to pass and go out side to look for them instead of going inside," Gary exclaimed.

"Gary, that blizzard isn't going to stop anytime soon," Leaf explained.

Gary sigh, "Fine..." He gave in.

Both of them headed deeper into the cave, searching. After a few minutes of searching, Leaf spoke up.

"Gary...? Why do you flirt with me?" Leaf questioned while she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

Silence, was her answer. Leaf turned to look at him and noticed that he seemed to be having a battle with himself, finally, he turned to look at her.

"Because, I wanted you to fall for me..." Gary admitted barely above a whisper but Leaf her him.

"Why?" Was the only thing that came from her mouth and Gary turned his gaze to the other side as to not look at her.

"You're the first girl who hasn't fallen for me after some flirting, and I wanted to make you fall for me... and because I like you," Gary murmured the last to himself but Leaf was close enough to hear him and she blushed.

"You... like me?" Leaf questioned and Gary's eyes went wide but after a while he returned to normal.

"Yes," Gary said casually and Leaf gave him a hug stopping him in his track.

"I like you too, Gary," Leaf admitted and smiled.

The two of them continued walking in hopes to find their friends.

* * *

"Drew?" May questioned drowsily as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Said guy turned his head and looked at the brunette shock.

"May, you okay?" Drew asked as he helped her sit up.

"Yeah, I feel better now," May exclaimed and stood up to stretched, Drew did the same. "How long was I out?"

"At least an hour," Drew replied as he got his bag and walked over to May with Roselia by his feet. Beautifly looked at her trainer, relief that she was okay. "May? Are you okay enough to walk?" Drew asked as he stopped in front of her.

"I-I Think so..." May said uneasily while she started to walk around the cave,"Yeah, I can!" May exclaimed cheerfully.

"Good, we're going to check the cave," Drew explained and May nodded excitedly.

"Okay!" May said as she started running deeper into the cave.

"May, wait up, you cab get lost," Drew announced as he started to go after her.

Once, he caught up with her May stopped running and went in place with him. They walked deeper and deeper into the cave. But once they reached the end they saw something shinning and walked towards it to see it.

Finally reaching the shiny thing, they looked at it and gasped in shock.

"T-The Crystal Rose!"

* * *

"Yusei, this cave is huge! How much longer till we find the end?" Kiara questioned.

"It should be around here, it won't take long," Yusei replied, looking around the cave.

"Hey, do you here something? Kiara asked, and looked around.

"Probably just your imagination," Yusei said rolling his eyes and silence fell upon them. "Kiara, I think I found the end of the cave but what's that shiny thing over there?" Yusei exclaimed as he squinted his eye's trying to get a better look.

Kiara looked up and saw the shiny thing, "Don't know, let's check it," she said as she started dragging him towards it.

Once they got a closer look they gasped.

"T-The Crystal Rose!" They heard a voice, close to them say. They also, heard a 'No Way!' Coming from a little far from them but not that far.

* * *

"Rose, Tessa, you two better now?" Dan asked as he walked towards them.

It had been a while and the girls had finally woken up, they were still had been cold so they sat close to the fire but that was an hour ago.

"Better!" Rose exclaimed as she stood up and walked towards the cave, "We should check it out," she suggested but the guys seemed to not like the idea. Before they could say 'No', Tessa had gotten up and walked up to Rose.

"Sure!" Tessa said eagerly to find out, what could be in the cave, "Come on, if you guys don't hurry up, you're going to be left behind," she called over her shoulder as she and Rose walked deeper into the cave.

Dan and Nick, glanced at each other before following after them. The four of them walked for a long while looking for anything interesting or for their friends but couldn't find anything.

"Wow! Tessa, look there's something sparkly over there!" Rosse exclaimed and pointed toward the shiny thing.

"Cool, let's check it out," Tessa said as she and Rose walked up to it with Dan and Nick, close behind. When they reached it, they all gasped in shock.

"T-The Crystal Rose!", 'No Way!" They heard as they looked at the rose.

* * *

"You guys, think we'll find something?" Dawn questioned as she looked directly at Paul, so that he would answer but all she received was a shrug.

"Maybe," Ash said as he walked side by side with Misty, holding hands.

Dawn sigh and looked at Paul, "Paul... why don't you talk?" she questioned wanting to know, why he was so quiet.

"I want to," Paul replied simply and Dawn shook her head. Dawn took his hands in her's and walked side by side with him.

Paul, raised and eyebrow at her in question but didn't bother to move his hand. "Why are you holding my hand?" He asked once he received no answer.

"Because I want to," Dawn responded using the same response he gave her a moment ago.

"Dawn... why are you holding my hand? The truth," Paul asked once again but with the feeling that there was another motive behind her actions.

Dawn blushed and kept quiet, "Uh..." Was the only thing that she said, she didn't know how to answer that question.

"Troublesome...?" Paul said using the same nickname, he had used n her the day they both meet.

"Because, I like it, okay and don't call me Troublesome," Dawn exclaimed, her face red.

"You, like to hold my hand?" Paul questioned not getting, meaning behind her actions.

"No! I meant, that-that I like you," Dawn said softly and Paul gripped her hand tighter, making her look at him.

"I Like you, too," Paul said with a blank face and Dawn smiled happily.

"Guys, look, there's something shiny over there," Ash exclaimed and everyone went to see what it was.

When they got to see it the gasped and heard "T-The Crystal Rose!"

"No Way!" Dawn exclaimed as she looked at the rose.

* * *

Gary and Leaf continued walking through the cave, but now, they walked, hand-in-hand.

"Wow! How long is this cave?" Leaf asked as she looked around.

"Don't know," Gary shrugged not really caring.

"Hey! Gary, look, there's something shiny over there, let's check what it is," Leaf exclaimed with curiosity and started dragging, Gary towards it.

Once they reached, they became shocked and heard "T-The Crystal Rose!" and "No Way!". They looked around and found everyone else, looking shocked, not just because they found the rose but because they found each other.

"Guys! You're all okay!" May exclaimed happily.

"Glad every ones fine," Kiara said relieved.

"No only that but we found the rose too!" Tessa added.

"It seems all the caves in this mountain lead to here," Rose explained and everyone became shocked.

"I told you Gary!" Leaf exclaimed making everyone confused, "See, if we would have waited for the blizzard to stop, we wouldn't have found everyone else," she said and everyone understood.

"Whatever..." Gary murmured.

"But, in every cave we searched we found dead ends or places where we could fall," Ash said confused.

"That's because, we were in the first mountain, Ash. I think the avalanche brought us to a different mountain, and that's how we found the rose," Misty explained and everyone understood.

* * *

**Me:Sorry, for the wait guys! The first part of this chapter was Beta-Read by Time Signature, she's back now and I feel happy about it! :D Oh, it was only the first part because, I hadn't finished the chapter at that time, hehe!**

**Rose:So, the next chapter is going to take a while because Anica's first day of school starts tomorrow.**

**Tessa:Well, this was chapter 19! We hope you enjoyed it!**

**Me:Sorry, if the ending was rushed, I just wanted to finish this chapter.**

**May:Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	20. Chapter 20:Battle for the Rose!

**Me:Hey, guys! Well, I started school and it delayed me from doing the chapter by the way, I will try t see if I can finish the next chapter next week, let's hope for the best. :)**

**Tessa:Anica has some information to give you guys.**

**Me:Oh, Yes! If this chapter goes like I expected to go, then the next chapter will be the last one but if it doesn't go to plan, I will have to do another one but it would be short. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! :D**

**Rose:ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON, TESSA, NICK, ROSE, DAN OR YUSEI!**

**Me:STORY START!**

* * *

**_Chapter 20:Battle for the Rose! _**

"It's good that we found the rose," Leaf exclaimed relief and happily.

"Yeah... So, what are we supposed to do now?" Ash questioned and the others started to wonder the exact thing.

"I don't know... Maybe-," Yusei started but was caught off.

"Maybe step away from the rose?" A unfamiliar voice questioned and they all jumped in surprised and search around to find, who had said that.

There standing in the entrance of one of the caves, stood a brown-haired man with black eyes, smirking in a vicious way, while looking at the group. He was wearing an orange Tuxedo, orange pants and brown shoes.

A Persian was standing next to him, eyeing the group until it's eyes fell on the crystal rose; he turned towards the man and meowed while he gave him a nudge and pointed directly at the rose, this did not go unnoticed by the group.

"Who are you?" Drew asked as he looked at the man suspiciously.

The man chuckled evilly, "I'm Giovanni. Now step away from the Rose if you're smart," Giovanni said as he started to walk towards the rose.

"No!" May, Kiara, Rose, Tessa, Misty, Leaf and Dawn cried as they ran in front of the crystal rose to protect it. They went around the rose and stayed alarm in case someone came from behind.

"You're not taking the rose, so back off!" Tessa exclaimed with a frown on her face.

Giovanni chuckled, "Very well then," he said menacingly. Snapping his fingers with a smirk he stepped back and crossed his arms waiting, the group remained still, confused about what will happen. Then a whole group of Team Rocket Grunts came into the cave, running and throwing their pokemon out of their pokeball.

The pokemon released their strongest attacks towards the girls, who remained petrify as the attacks came closer and closer. As soon as the attack was about to make contact with the girls, a Solar Beam attack made impact first, creating an explosion and smoke to come everywhere.

Coughing, the girls looked to the place where the Solar Beam came from, to find the guys with their pokemon, ready to fight. The girls turned their attention from the guys towards the group of Team Rocket Grunt, to see them frowning, clearly not happy about the interruption.

"Roselia, use petal dance!" Drew commanded and Roselia took position; she started to twirl around making petals fly everywhere and hit a target pokemon, knocking him a few steps back.

At the same time Ash and Pikachu, were in position to battle as well. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash cried pointing at one of the grunts pokemon; Pikachu gather energy and released a powerful Thunderbolt, that hit the pokemon, knocking it over a bit.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Yusei exclaimed and Pikachu moved making a ball of electricity start to appear from his tail, aiming the electric ball at a pokemon, he threw it hitting the pokemon head on.

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" Dan shouted as his Dragonite started to gather energy and opened his mouth, releasing a huge beam of energy that headed straight towards a pokemon. Once it hit, the pokemon fainted.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump!" Nick yelled and Milotic opened it's mouth releasing a huge stream of water that headed straight into a pokemon making it faint.

"Blastoise, Flash cannon!" Gary commanded and Blastoise, turned towards a pokemon from the grunts and released a flash cannon at the pokemon, sending him back a long way.

"Torterra, Giga Drain!" Paul said and Torterra started to drain the energy from a pokemon making him weak as it drain a lot of its energy.

"You will pay for that!" The grunts that wore defeated yelled as they ran out of the cave with their pokemon in their pokeball.

"Thanks..." The girls said together before looking at each other with the same idea in mind.

Grinning widely, all the girls except for Tessa, put their hands in their necklace and said their catch phrases, then they transformed into their dresses and took position to fight.

"Alright, let's do it!" Rose said happily as she put her hand in front of her into fist and opened them, creating a beam to hit all the pokemon in the front row.

"Nice, Rose! My turn!" Kiara exclaimed pumped up. She started to fly and in mid-air she began to twirl really fast making a hurricane of air appear, she stopped and moved her arms towards the group of grunts and blew them out of the cave. Kiara stopped flying and landed on the floor.

Misty took action by lifting her arms and throwing water at the opening in which the grunts got thrown out. Rose stepped in front and froze the water so they couldn't come back in.

The girls turned to look at the place Giovanni was standing when the battle commenced, only to find that he wasn't there anymore.

"Wha? Where is he?" Tessa asked before turning around to find Giovanni, just inches away from taking the rose. "NO! Leave the rose alone!" she exclaimed before running forward and tackling him to the ground.

"Ugh! Get of me, you crazy girl, the rose is mine!" Giovanni said while he pushed her of of him, making her back hit the ground; he stood up and ran towards the rose and took it out of the rock in which it was.

"TESSA!" Everyone screamed in concern as they ran towards her to help her.

"You okay?" Kiara questioned as she help Tessa stand up.

"I think so. That hurt," Tessa exclaimed as she touched her back.

"You'll be fine-," Nick started but was caught off by the ground shaking violently, making everyone in the cave fall in their butts.

"What was that?" May asked as everyone looked around.

Giovanni, started laughing and every ones attention turned to him. He stood up with the crystal rose in his hands as another shake of the ground happened, he was grinning evilly as he looked around; he extended his hands with the rose towards the ice that was in the entrance. The rose, started glowing and a beam of light super powerful hit the ice shattering it to little pieces, everyone gasped.

"You don't get it do you, this rose, gives me the power to destroy the world," Giovanni explained and the group gave him a crazy look.

"HE'S NUTS!" Dawn screamed pointing towards the boss of Team Rocket.

"Look!" Misty said pointing at the sky, which was gray, it looked like a thunderstorm was happening, plus there was constants earthquakes happening.

"This doesn't look good," Gary said and everyone agreed.

"No one! No one will stand in my way to rule and destroy. Foolish kids, why did you think we drop you of at Sinnoh, we knew you would have led us to the rose in the end," Giovanni said with a smirk as he started floating in the air, making dust and rocks to fly everywhere.

"You?! You, where the one that dropped us in Sinnoh?" Tessa questioned in shook, "What would you have want from me?" she asked again angrily.

"You don't see it but when they meet you they brought you into this just by being their friend, plus you know too much, so you might as well go where they are going," Giovanni answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, really, and where are we going?" Leaf asked annoyed.

"You're all going down with everyone else, after I destroy the earth, I'll create a new and better one," Giovanni explained again with a smirk on his face.

"Isn't that what Team Galactic wanted? To create a new world? Wow, Team Rocket is so lame they need to steal other teams ideas to be powerful, talk about not having imagination," Dawn said rolling her eyes.

Giovanni growled as he lifted the rose towards Dawn and threw a lightning bolt at her, everyone became shocked as Dawn was thrown against the wall.

"Troublesome!" Paul screamed as he ran towards her and helped her up, Dawn started to lean on him, since her back hurt a lot from the impact it made against the wall.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Kiara asked from her place as she looked at the blue-haired girl with a concern expression on her face.

"My back, hurts, a lot," Dawn whimpered as a sob escaped mouth, her eyes were filled with tears but she hold them back.

"Paul, take care of Dawn, we'll take care of this," Rose exclaimed as she sent a brief look past her shoulder before turning back to the matter at hand.

"Alright, girls, let's get that rose back!" Misty said as they all started flying to be in the same place, Giovanni was floating.

"You will not stop me," Giovanni explained as he send a beam towards them, luckily, they moved out-of-the-way just in time to miss the attack.

May, lifted her arms and created fireballs, while Misty created water balls. Rose created light swords while Leaf created plants swords; Kiara flew towards the middle of the room and started twirling, making another tornado. They all threw they're attacks at the same time, making a big explosion as they came in contact with Giovanni.

Once the smock cleared, they found Giovanni on the floor with the rose clutched tightly in his hands, his eyes closed. They all walked closer trying to see if he was alive, once they were close enough they leaned in to see if he was breathing. Giovanni's eyes flew open so quickly everyone jumped back in surprise, he stood up and threw a beam, that took everyone by surprise.

"Ugh, ouch!" Gary, exclaimed as he rubbed his side.

Lots of moans were heard from the girls while they got up and took position they flew back up and prepared their strongest moves, when they released them, they knocked Giovanni to the floor and the crystal rose, flew out of his hands and a little way farther.

Giovanni stood up, just as the girls dove down to retrieve the rose, he moved towards the rose and just as he was about to get it, a hand grabbed it before he did. When he looked up he came face to face with Tessa, who took of running with the rose as soon as she grabbed it.

"GET BACK HERE YOU!" Giovanni screamed while he got up and ran after her, Tessa stopped running once she came to a dead-end and then she remembered something. Putting her arms up with the rose in them she created a huge beam, that hit Giovanni dead on, blasting him to the sky.

While the fight was going, there were still earthquakes and a thunderstorm going on. Tessa ran towards the rock and placed the rose in it, as soon as the rose was placed the earthquakes and thunderstorm stopped completely.

"What do you think would have happened if the rose was taken for a while longer?" Rose asked as they all walked out of the cave and looked at a burn forest that had burned with the thunderstorm.

"I guess more destruction," Dan answered as he walked over to her.

"I still wonder thought, what's so special about the rose. I mean, I know that it has powers but still..."

"**I think, we can answer that,**" A familiar voice said and everyone turned towards it.

* * *

**Me:Well, It was a bit short but it covered what I wanted so, I'm good! I hope you guys liked it! **

**Tessa and Rose:Just one chapter to go! We hope.**

**May:Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	21. Chapter 21:The End!

**Me: Hey, guys! Here's the last chapter! Sorry, for the lateness and I know I said that I would of finished it by the next week but I couldn't school got to me and my first priority is school, so sorry again!**

**I want to thank everyone that has read this story, it has been my first one and I'm glad you guys liked it, I hope you like the last chapter.**

**Special thanks to Majorelle, PrincessLightWarrior1, L. X. ie, AdorableSkitty, Time Signature, Okamisu, Mina Arellano, Silver Shihouin, StrawberriiSuzu, Guess, Pokemonlover89, midnightwolf, Pokegirl, Togepi Lover, The pokegirl, Heartgem, Krikanalo, HopelessAmbassadress, omg girl, The Great Jay Gatsby, Luna Eclipse 33. This were the people who review my story, thank you so much! You guys are awesome! I got 112 reviews and I really appreciate it. :D**

**Rose: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY CHARACTER EXCEPT FOR KIARA!**

**Tessa: At the end of the chapter Anica will show, who the OC's belong to. :)**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**_Chapter 21:The End!_**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

_**Recap:**_

_"I still wonder thought, what's so special about the rose. I mean, I know that it has powers but still..."_

_"__**I think, we can answer that,**__" A familiar voice said and everyone turned towards it._

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

"Azelf?!" Everyone exclaimed shocked as they saw the blue star like Pokémon fly towards them with two other Pokémon behind him.

"**I'm glad to see you guys again. I want you all to meet some Pokémon,**" Azelf said and floated over to them with the other two. "**This is my brother,**" Azelf introduced and the yellow headed Pokémon floated forward to look at the group.

"**I'm Uxie, you may be wondering why I have my eyes closed,**" Uxie said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, kind of," Kiara said quietly.

"**That's because I could erase your memory, if I open my eyes,**" Uxie explained and all the girls tensed with a bit of fear.

"**This is my sister,**" Azelf introduced and the pink headed Pokémon floated next to Uxie.

"_**Pleasure to meet you all, I'm Mesprit!**_" Mesprit exclaimed with a giggle, putting her paws over her mouth.

"Nice to meet you, but what so special about the rose?" Rose asked confused.

"**It's important because the rose has a lot of powers. Having possession of the rose for too long could corrupt a person and make them go mad/crazy. The rose was sealed away because of that,**" Azelf explained.

"So, that's why Giovanni was acting so strange when he had the rose. The rose's power most of corrupt him and made him go crazy," Tessa realized.

"Well, it was his fault for wanting the power but at the same time I feel sorry for him," Kiara commented.

"Wait, if you guys knew so much about all this how come we came into the picture? You could have done it?" Leaf questioned.

"**You see, even though we knew this was going to happen, we couldn't do anything about it because of the rose's power,**" Uxie explained.

"_**We you girls were called over, for some help-,**_" Mesprit started but was caught off.

"What could we do that you guys couldn't do?" Dawn questioned incredulous.

"_**If you would of let me finish, as I was saying, we called you girls over for help because you all are princesses, you have ancestral blood which makes you invulnerable to the rose's power, so if you have it, it wouldn't affect you,**_" Uxie said and the girls understood.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that!" Misty said obviously shocked.

"But why ask the boys to protect us, if we could protect ourself?" Leaf asked blankly and all the guys glared at her for the comment.

"_**The truth is, even though they were supposed to protect you and they did a good job, only that they were out smarted sometimes, they were destined to make you girls fall in love with them,**_" Mesprit said.

"WHAT?!" The girls screamed, blushing, except for Tessa.

"_**With your hearts combined, you could bring the rose under your control for good use,**_" Mesprit answered once again.

"Even thought the rose has great power, why did it create the earthquakes and thunderstorm?" Tessa questioned while the girls continued blush.

"**The reason the earthquakes happened and the thunderstorm was because the rose resonated with the person holding it, and if the rose was touched by evil, bad things like the weather would happen,**" Azelf replied.

"How did you all know this would happened? I mean, you called us all at the age of five-years," Leaf said.

"**We knew this would happen because we're Psychic Pokémon and the guardians of the rose, so we contacted you all as soon as possible,**" Azelf explained.

"Oh," They all said together.

"So... What happens now?" Kiara asked dreading the answer, she was scared that they would all go their different ways as if nothing happened. She had become to love the group and was sad at the thought of them all leaving.

Yusei walked up to her and put his arm's around her in a comforting way, trying to cheer her up.

"**That's up to you, to choose. All we needed was your help, we never controlled your life and we wouldn't want to either, What happens now is your decision, now we most go but it was great seeing you guys again and thank you for all your help, bye!**" Azelf said as he floated to a portal that he created and Uxie and Mesprit followed closed behind.

Silence.

No one knew what to say or do at the moment.

"This is our choice so, let's make the best of it," Kiara murmured to her self but the other heard and smiled.

"Just because you guys came together ONLY for this 'mission' of yours doesn't mean that you have to leave alone," Tessa said wisely.

Everyone though about the words just spoken, what Tessa said was right, through their journey together they've gone through so much that it would be difficult to forget, not that they wanted to.

"I don't want to leave and not see you guys, look, I even found my self a girlfriend!" Ash exclaimed pointing at Misty, how blushed in return.

"Haha, way to be subtle, Ash," Dawn teased with a small giggle.

"So, what now?" May asked and looked around.

"How about we all, go back to our journey's but this time together," Drew suggested and May send him a grateful smile.

"What about Tessa and Nick?" Kiara asked with a concern look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Rose questioned not getting the point.

"They have a job, shouldn't you be getting back to it, meaning you can't come with us," Kiara said disappointed bowing her head.

"Actually, I think that we're fired by now, the boss would fired anyone if we were even five minutes late," Nick explained shaking his head at the thought.

"That means, that you're both going to travel with us?" Kiara asked densely.

"Yes, Kiara, it means that they're going to travel with us," Yusei said in a voice to teach a five-year old girl.

Kiara glared at him, "Well, sorry for wanting to clarify!"

"Anyway, I'm glad that you guys are staying with us," May said happily.

"You're always happy," Drew said while he walked up to her and wrap his arms around her waist.

May turn bright red and her eyes widen, "Drew, what are you doing?"

"Hugging you, what else?" He replied arrogantly.

"I know that, I-I mean, uh... why?" May questioned flustered.

"Guess," Drew answer blankly and rolled his eyes at her.

"May, he's basically saying he likes/loves you," Tessa called out grinning and everyone chuckled, making May's blush to deepen.

"Uh... What?" Was all May could say.

"Yes, May. THE Drew Hayden likes you, I know it's a shock but really?" Drew said chuckling.

"You... Like me?" May questioned disbelievingly and everyone faced-palm.

"Yes," Drew replied slightly annoyed. "Now, the question is, do you like me?"

"I... Uh, um..." May trailed of not knowing how to answer.

"Really, May?" Leaf questioned crossing her arms over her chest. "Just answer already,"

"So... Do you?" Drew asked once again smirking but he looked a little uneasy.

"Um, yes," May finally answered in a low voice but they all heard.

"Glad to hear it," Drew said turning her around and giving her a red rose.

May took the rose, smiling and blushing, then she smelled it. "Thanks..."

Drew smirked and gave her a kiss, when they pulled away, May was blushing once again.

"Aww, how cute! They make such a cute couple don't you guys think?" Kiara exclaimed with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's cute!" Rose agreed also smiling.

"Who know that this would all happen because of The Crystal Rose Journey," Gary said smirking with his arm's around Leaf.

"Nice name," Misty said as she walked out of the cave, everyone followed suit.

Once out side they all looked at the sun that was seating, "This was an amazing adventure," May commented.

Drew smiled, "And there are more to come."

* * *

**Me: So, that was the last chapter, yeah, I'm not good with endings. -.-' Anyway, I have another Multi-Chapter story coming up soon, It will have the OC's used in this story and some new ones. :) It will also, have Contestshipping! :D**

**Once again, sorry for the lateness. Oh! Yeah, a special shout out to Majorelle for helping me with this chapter and for beta-reading this.**

**The OC's owners:**

**Tessa and Nick - Majorelle**

**Rose and Dan - AdorrableSkitty**

**Kiara's my OC. :)**

**And a BIG thank you to anyone who has read, review, followed and favorite this story! I really appreciated, this has been my first Multi-Chapter Story and your support has really helped me, thank you! :)**

**May: Review please!**

**~*REVIEW*~**

**ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS!**


End file.
